The Dream Victor
by Chanelle Summer
Summary: After Kimberly disappears without a trace, leaving behind a trail of mismatched clues, the rangers must try to survive in the hellish dimension where she’s been taken. Did she mean to break Tommy’s heart or is it all an illusion? COMPLETED!
1. The Words

_DISCLAIMER: The Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Entertainment. Some of the characters, The Dream Victor, the Chimera dimension and associated beings there are of my own imagination and you can use any of them if you like._

Authors Notes: This is the first chapter in what's to become quite a long adventure over time. All dates, etc, are for the purpose of my story only. This story will be long, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride! Any comments are welcome and I will attempt to update this story as often as possible. PLEASE REVIEW IF POSSIBLE- Feedback is always appreciated!

**Understanding the lead up to this story:** I've taken 'that' infamous letter and molded it into the storyline, however as you will see, I have taken the rangers on a completely original adventure which is completely separate from the actual episodes which followed the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series, simply due to the fact that I never saw any of the episodes past the first 3 seasons (and therefore, wouldn't be able to write accurately enough about them). So, for the purpose of this story, the rangers have stayed the same, as was when Kimberly left: Rocky red ranger, Adam Black Ranger, Aisha Yellow Ranger, Billy Blue Ranger, Kat Pink Ranger and Tommy White Ranger. Please assume that the rangers continued to fight Rita and Zedd as normal during the months following Kimberly's departure, as I have no knowledge of the events that happened after she left, so cannot possibly write about them.

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

By Chanelle Summer

**Chapter One – The Words**

February 1st 1997

Florida, USA

"See, told you I could do it with my eye's closed," Kimberly Ann Hart joked as the petite gymnast gazed down cheekily at her fellow team mates, only to get a disapproving gaze from Coach Gunther Schmidt. The look from her coach said it all- No time for goofing around. She straightened her body, inching towards the edge. She back flipped, and then bent backwards. Handspring, then another half, holding her body perfectly vertical while clutching the tanned leather. She released the beam without any hesitation in her body, and flawlessly leaped and bounded to the north side of the beam, releasing the edge with a momentum of power that almost made her collapse her landing in a mess. But as always, success!

Coach Schmidt nodded his head in approval and Kim beamed with so much pride that she did all but take a bow.

"Spot on, Kimberly! Just watch that wolf jump."

Kim scrunched her face up, but, she could see Gunther's eyes twinkle, and knew she had done the best beam routine of her life. Months of rigorous training had transformed her petite and lean frame into a compound muscle machine, with enough power and grace to make even the international papers comment on her threat in the Up-Coming Pan Global Games. Everyone knew she was a favorite to sweep up the gold in both the floor and beam routines. The escalating hype for the competition fuelled her dedication to push herself past every limit.

_After all_, she thought to herself, _I didn't give my life up to walk away with nothing_.

She made her way over to the bleachers, watching her team mate Mandy Evans perform a near flawless beam routine.

"You guys are looking great." A voice came from her left.

Kim looked up as Andy Willis sat down beside her. She smiled, pointing over the Pommel horse at the far end of the gym. "You weren't too shabby yourself."

"Yeah, well considering the fact that I'm practicing pretty much every waking moment, I shouldn't be shabby at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kim nodded in agreement.

"Andy!" Coach Roster's voice boomed across the huge room.

"Speak to you later." Andy stood up, making his way over to his coach.

Kim smiled as Mandy approached her and gave her a high five, "Good stuff, Mandy!"

"Thanks…" Mandy took a seat next to her, and then looked at Kim, her eyes twinkling "So…you and Andy Willis seem to be hitting it off, huh?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Mandy! We said like three things to each other…plus…you know I have a boyfriend."

"Sure you do," Mandy teased.

Kim was about to respond when a familiar whistle echoed through the gymnasium. The bounds and leaps that surrounded them ended as the gym full of teenagers drained into their awaiting change rooms. It was as if they all breathed a sigh of relief as sweat and tension were replaced by anticipation and smiles, looking forward to their only day off in a week.

* * *

Kimberly practically dashed up the stairs as she made her way up to the third story where she shared a dorm with Chrissy Begett, one of team USA's best hopes on the Volleyball circuit. While the small, but comfy room they shared paled in comparison to a home that they have always been use to, Kim felt at peace there. She appreciated relaxing with Chrissy after practice, grateful to have someone to chat to who didn't spend their life perfecting handsprings.

Kim slowed down as she approached her room, wary of a faint whispering and murmurs coming from the dorms direction. Kim turned the handle slowly before stepping back quickly, a head of mahogany curls and wide-open eyes staring back at her. Kimberly sighed and rolled her eyes, noticing a half dressed Joshua Franks, one of Chrissy's on and off again boyfriends sitting on her roommate's bed with a sheepish grin on his face. Chrissy closed the door so that only a small crack existed between herself and Kim.

"Do you mind if you just give us a minute, Kim?" Chrissy whispered, her pleading eyes begging Kim to not say a word.

Kim nodded and paced the hallway, doing her best not to comment when Joshua flounced out the room without a word, seemingly unconcerned at his disheveled appearance.

"Chris, I thought you said that you weren't going to see Joshua anymore?" Kim commented exasperatedly, as she flopped down on her bed, kicking her shoes off and pulling her sweatshirt off on her way down simultaneously. She sat up on her elbows, eyeing her friend with concern.

"He said he wanted to talk…so we did…only somewhere along the line, we ended up making out, instead of making up."

"Oh, Chris..."

"I know, Kim, I just couldn't help myself," she continued, slumping down on her bed across from Kim, "I took one look into his big brown eyes and it's like everything else just flew out the window."

Kim looked at her friend and smiled. She knew that Chris and Joshua were just one of those couples that were always meant to be in one and others lives.

"So you guys are back on again?"

Chrissy grinned, her tell tale smile saying it all.

"On another topic though," Chrissy reached over to an envelope sitting on her bedside table. "Seems like you and Tommy are still going strong…"

Kim's eyes widened and she leapt on Chrissy, the two girls wrestling for the envelope. Kim stuck her tongue out at her friend when she managed to pry the letter from her hands, resisting the temptation to point out that a volleyballer is no physical competition for a professional gymnast.

"Wow, those chicken arms of yours are stronger then they look…"

Kim smirked, and then in an instant, all her attention was engrossed on yet another letter from her long-term boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. All the cliché's of true romance had shown true. Distance had proven to make their hearts grow fonder, and it was Tommy's letters and weekly long distance telephone calls that kept Kim on track. So many nights she spent tossing and turning, wary that she may have made a mistake leaving the white ranger and her friends 3000 miles away in an effort to pursue a child hood dream. Yet, with each passing week,

Tommy chased her doubts away with his unflagging love for her, and promises that they would always have a future together.

_Dear Kim,_

_As promised in my last letter, here are the photos that Billy and Rocky took on our trip in January and also some from Christmas. I think you'll like the one of us. I think you'll also find the one of Rocky and Adam a hoot. So, how have things been in sunny Florida? Everything's been pretty chaotic here, with school wrapping up in the coming months and the guys have started their applications for college. Zack called yesterday to confirm that he and Trini have already applied for AGU. It'll be awesome to see them again. I guess it would be good to have you join us here, Kim, but I know that you're only going to get better and better. The world's going to see you and only want to see more of you. I know you'll be a huge star. Has coach mentioned anything yet about what he wants you to do after the Games? I'm hoping that we'll get to spend that week together in April. I so badly can't wait to hold you in my arms again. After your visit in January, it's just been driving me crazy not seeing you. Anyway, I know how busy you are, so make sure you keep working hard and of course, we're looking forward to hearing from you soon._

_Love, Tommy_

"So?"

Kim blinked and looked at Chrissy.

"So what?"

"What does he say?" Chrissy winked.

Kim smiled, hopelessly giving her usual schoolgirl in love look. "Just that he misses me, and he hopes to see me soon…"

"And that he hopes you're going to Angel Grove University! Haven't you told him yet?"

Kim paused, "How do you know what he wrote?

"I couldn't help having a quick peek," Chrissy shrugged.

Kim blinked her eyes, ignoring her friends usual meddling. "I'm going to tell him in my next letter. I wanted it to be a surprise, plus I also wanted to wait until I received my acceptance letter back… But, I just can't keep it from him any longer. I mean, my friend's are gonna flip out when they find out I'm coming back to Angel Grove, and so soon!" She let out a screech of happiness.

At that instant, the phone rang and Chrissy leapt up to answer the phone. She unconsciously made an obvious giggle and Kim knew that once again her friend was being swept off her feet.

Chris hung up and raced her over to Kim, kneeling before her. "I got a great idea. How about you and I take a quick trip downtown and followed by some dancing."

Kim looked down, pausing "Sorry Chris, I have some things I wanna get done."

"Like what? Come on Kim!"

"Like stuff, you know, the stuff I never get done because I've been training the last 7 days for 12 hours a day."

Chris pouted, "Fine then."

"Besides," Kim continued, pleading her case whilst Chris threw her head of curls into a high ponytail "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel-."

"You mean you want to sit down and write Romeo another letter."

"That too," Kim shrugged.

Chris turned around quickly and grinned, and Kim nodded her head in approvement of her friend's hasty wardrobe choice.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kim, have fun doing all that so called stuff!" and with that, Chris raced out of the room.

Kim signed out loud, with no response but the silence of her room. She rested her head on her pillow, psyching herself up for what she knew she had to do. She couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Please, make this just a bad dream," she whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Millions of Light years away, the Emperor of Phlegethon and the twenty-eighth of the House of Zhept stood rigid, gazing out to the immense emptiness that had devoured him in recent times. Whilst others who had stood up to him feared him, he had only just realized he had been damned to a fate of non-fulfillment. Staring out at the vast mass of water and land before him, planet Earth seemed so distant, as if it was falling further away from his grip with every failure.

_That darn witch,_ Lord Zedd thought of his wife, Rita Repulsa clenching his right fist _doomed me to never reach the success I command. _

He mind wondered back through their chaotic and barren operation to clasp control of planet Earth. How with each supposedly well-executed plan, they had stumbled and fell into a wreck. Even with the times when the scent of success had come to them most strongly, they could never hold on, or more honestly, the wretched Power Rangers had been able to let go. Goodness always reigned.

Lord Zedd shuddered and turned around when Finster approached. "I have for you the Book of Victors as requested, my Lord."

A powerful grip pulled the book from the alien scientist, and in an instant Zedd flipped knowingly through the archaic book.

The words reached out of the page, the twisted and evil hymn causing Zedd to smirk behind his mouth plate in anticipation.

"And what, exactly are you planning to do with that?" came the demanding screech that grated on Zedd's nerves like a knife on a plate. Zedd unwittingly shivered, scowling at his wife who stood in the archway of their chambers.

"What does it look like?" Zedd growled at Rita "I have a plan that will finally assure me victory over Earth, and I can promise you those plans do not include you."

Rita's eyes slightly widened, lips scrunched and twisted into her familiar scowl. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She shrieked at Zedd moving toward him.

"It means that if you don't watch your step old witch, you will not see light time again."

Rita stepped back, swallowing hard. Her eyes blazed with rage and hurt as she remembered her husbands past banishment of her. She spun around and stormed out of the room in a huff.

_Finally, I am back on track and rid of that whining roadblock_ Zedd thought, _this time, there will be no pathetic monsters, clones and especially no evil spells for the rangers_. His mind wondered back to the knife in his back- the failure of the evil green ranger and later Rita's feline Katherine.

_No, this time we'll play with my rules_, he decided, his eyes drawn once again to the conjuration that would raise one of the most powerful ancient dictators to the service of Zedd.

Zedd spoke the words.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 2…**_

"Oh my gosh!" Kim mouthed, no sound creeping from her open lips. She quickly exhaled, staring at her shocked reflection in the mirror in front of her and it was as if with that one breath, her entire life flashed before her.


	2. Best Laid Plans

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter Two – Best Laid Plans**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

The silent reaction dumbfounded Zedd, as he looked up from the spell book. _Why did nothing happen?_

Seeing no smoke, sparks or most especially the being with whom he summoned, Zedd proceeded to re-read the chant before him. _These imbeciles can't do anything right around here_, Zedd angrily thought, holding back a lashing to Finster for most likely giving him a useless spell.

"That won't be necessary" a pert voice came from behind him, "Patience is a virtue"

Zedd spun around, tossing the book on the ground. He cast his eyes carefully on his visitor; _he certainly doesn't look like a behemoth_, Zedd thought, as he took in the beings long golden hair and smooth cream skin - Almost human like. His legs and torso were wrapped in a formable amour, his arms covered in a long black cloak with a ridiculous looking collar. _Physical appearance alone, he looks rather weak_.

Lord Viothen sighed impatiently walking around the silver plated emperor "Allow me to move things along," he began dryly, "I am Lord Viothen, the Dream Victor and ruler of the Chimera dimension. What is it that you would like me to do for you?"

Zedd stepped towards Viothen, clearly displaying the officious tone in his voice "That tone will not be necessary here, Viothen. You are here to serve my will and you will perform your job as requested by me."

The magician seemingly floated across Zedd's chamber, slumping coyly in Zedd's throne. "Nice threads" he mocked, "You really must share with me who your interior decorator is-."

"Silence!" Zedd fumed, inching towards Viothen. Zedd stepped back, casting an outstretched hand in direction of the planet below their viewing window. "Your job is to take care of the wretched Power Rangers so that I can claim Planet Earth as mine without their persistent insolvency of my plans."

Viothen nodded, stroking his chin, "Is there any way you would particularly like me to carry out such a task?"

"Painfully, of course…" Zedd sniggered. "I want you to destroy who they are, leaving them stripped and hung out to dry, so that I can settle some old scores."

"As you wish"

Viothen made his way to the window, peering down on the planet below him through Rita's large viewing scope. He cast his eyes down on the valiant leader of the Rangers, Tommy and watched as the teenager carelessly played a game of volleyball with his fellow teammates.

The smiles and embraces made Viothen's stomach turn, "Pathetic do-gooders" he sneered to himself.

He shook his head and then his eyes were then drawn to the East coast of the landmass, as he fixated on the former pink ranger, seemingly talking to a friend in her room. Viothen looked closely as her associate left the room, watching as the human girl lay down on her bed.

And then, as if on cue, he listened with joy as she whispered the words "bad dream"

Viothen grinned to himself, then turned to face Zedd and smiled "All done".

Zedd frowned "But nothing has happened!"

Viothen put his hand up to his lips "Remember Zeddy, patience is a virtue. Actually, you can consider yourself fairly lucky in that one of the Power Rangers has already opened a portal for me to execute my plan. But, you must be patient. I'd like to think of myself as a time bomb. Your wait will be rewarded by your deepest desire."

He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" demanded Zedd.

"I'm expecting a visitor and it would be tardy of me to be late" he stopped and eyed Zedd, as if with disgust. "Oh, and Zedd, I suggest you get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Zedd was about to curse the dream victor when in a sudden, but reticent illusion, Viothen disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Kim sat up on her bed, shaking her shoulders, feeling the strain of tired muscles from too many hours of practice. She blinked her eyes, clearing their blurriness. _I only closed my eyes for a moment…did I fall asleep? _She then eyed the bag beside her, remembering what she had to do.

She made her way slowly to the bathroom, as if afraid of something. _But, why am I so afraid?_ She thought, absentmindedly removing the box from the paper bag. From it's hiding spot.

She stared down at the pregnancy test, nervous fingers fumbling to unfold the instructions. She had made its purchase just the day before hand, pushing aside any thoughts about what she would actually do if it proved to be positive. _After all, it's just a precaution, I'm sure it's nothing_.

'That' night in January remained fresh in Kim's mind, and would forever remain in her soul. She'd given herself to him, and he to her, both fumbling through their awkward first time, masking any awkwardness with nervous, but excited giggles. It was the moment that cemented their hearts as one as they signed the ultimate pact of trust together, sharing something that could never be taken away.

_ It only takes one time_. Kim had initially been unconcerned when she was unusually late. Fifty plus hours of rigorous training every week combined with a strict diet had taken their toll on a lot of Kim's teammates. She knew it was quite possible her body was just overworked; the physical signs perhaps only raising their heads now. Two weeks later and initial reasoning and naivety gave way to first time paranoia and nerves.

Kim paced the tiny bathroom, her impatience building inside with each minute that ticked by. _Ten minutes feels like an hour_… as much as she wanted to find out, she couldn't bare herself to look straight away at the tiny window when the ten minutes were up. Taking a deep breath, she casually glanced at the screen, expecting to see a faint pink line. She literally lunged forward when to her shock, her eyes came face to face with not one, but two pink lines.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim mouthed, no sound creeping from her open lips. She quickly exhaled, staring at her shocked reflection in the mirror in front of her and it was as if with that one breath, her entire life flashed before her.

She was pregnant and her life had taken a sudden and unexpected u-turn.

Kim stumbled out of the tiny room, desperate for space, fresh air.

Searching for some sort of clarity and most especially, some comfort from the one she loved.

She reached for the phone, hesitating as she glanced at the digital clock beside her. _This can't wait_, she assured herself, her fingers knowingly pressing the well-practiced combination for the Oliver household.

Seven unanswered rings, and then Lillian Oliver's familiar message played in Kim's ear. Kim nervously paused after the beep, taking a deep breath before finally speaking: "Hi guys, its Kim. Um…I was hoping to speak to Tommy. I have something I need to tell you…I, ah, give me a call, I'll be waiting".

She hung the phone up, swallowing the selfish disappointment of Tommy not being there to answer her call. It choked her, and for the first time her vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes. She fell backwards on her bed, thoughts swirling her tired mind as she lay in silence. Waiting.

* * *

The castle at the center of Chimera stood altitudinous, yet despite its vast wings and tall spires, sound echoed through the glass walls like gunshots. Whilst the four kings of Chimera had originally intended for such a feature to aid in times of warfare, their two successors found it to be merely irritating.

Viothen smiled knowingly as footsteps echoed through the walls of the kingdom, leaving no opportunity for surprise. He turned to face his lean, muscular visitor. For a second, Viothen felt he was staring at one of the many mirrors surrounding him, until the other man opened his mouth to speak.

"Where have you been?"

Viothen smiled coyly at his twin brother, "I was summoned. Lord Zedd, some fatuous Emperor has asked me to help him clear his mess, so he has easy access to take over yet another planet. I complied with his demands, of course."

"Oh goody," Vergano commented sarcastically.

Viothen smiled. "It was then I realized…the day we have been waiting for has finally arrived!"

His brother's eye's widened, "Humans? We now have access to the humans?"

Viothen nodded. "Yes! And not just ordinary humans, apparently they have protected their planet under the guardianship of ancient powers. They call themselves the Power Rangers."

Vergano intertwined his fingers in delight, coaxing Viothen to continue his story.

"There was one thing I did fail to mention to the meat head Zedd, however. He has asked as terms of our agreement that I remove the Power Rangers and hand them over to him. Little does he realize that I am not so selfless…" Viothen laughed to himself. "Ha, he believes I'm simply a genie, without realizing the prophecy!"

Vergano grinned, "Oh brother, you are wicked."

"Yes, he will get free access to Earth, but once I have all the Power Rangers in my hand, they'll be mine forever, and his selfish move will cost him more than just the humans when we raise our strike against his galaxy." He tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the armrest. "They'll make particularly nice additions to our army," He chuckled out loud, suddenly coming to a stop when he remembered his important visitor. "I can be assured that our new addition has arrived and has been settled in?"

Licking his lips, Vergano nodded his head. "Yes, my brother. She's quite a dish."

"Get a grip of yourself, Vergano" Viothen ordered his brother, "You are to go back and watch her closely and alert me if she wakes up".

"Yes, brother." Vergano turned, exiting the mirrored double doors leaving Viothen to rejoice in his plans alone.

* * *

The Oliver household was unusually quiet when Tommy arrived home from the Youth Center. He had dawdled the entire afternoon, choosing to practice some volleyball with the guys, rather than work on his History assignment with Kat and Billy. Although graduation seemed only a moment away, he knew the final months would drag on. Waiting to see Kimberly each and everyday also didn't help and he felt that with each fresh morning, he had to try harder to not let it distract him.

"Mum?"

He looked around the empty kitchen, noticing a scribbled note on the table: My appointment was moved to 4:30, I'll be home as soon it's finished. Please put some potatoes on for dinner, Tommy. Love, Mum.>

Tommy absentmindedly opened the refrigerator, in search for something to eat, despite just eating with the other rangers. He grabbed a banana from the bottom shelf. Closing the door, he noticed the light on the answering machine flashing. He pressed the button: You have one new message. Message received today at 8:05am, the 1st February 1997.>

He turned to open his gym bag in search for his notebook, suddenly stopping when he noticed the owner of the message.

Hi guys, its Kim. Um…I was hoping to speak to Tommy. I have something I need to tell you…I, ah, give me a call, I'll be waiting.>

Tommy stared blankly at the answering machine. _I wonder what's up with Kim?_

He immediately walked over to the phone, knowing that Kim would be most likely in bed. Feeling that he couldn't wait a minute longer to return her call, he dialed Kim's phone number. Counting ten unanswered rings, Tommy hung up with a sigh.

He sat down, pressing the button on the machine again to replay Kim's mystery message. _She sounds nervous, or upset,_ Tommy thought anxiously. _God, I hope everything's okay_. _But why would she call me at that time, she knows I wouldn't be home?_

Tommy bit his lip, twenty different scenarios playing like film in his mind. _Maybe something's happened to her parents? Or maybe she's hurt herself at training?_

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked up startled when the kitchen door opened behind him.

"Oh, hey mum… how was your appointment?" Tommy asked her, clearly distracted.

"It went fine, dear, you haven't started those potatoes yet?"

Tommy blinked, staring blankly at his mother. "Oh, yeah, um I just got home…Sorry."

"Are you okay?" she asked her son, placing bags of groceries on the kitchen bench.

Tommy looked down, then back at his mother. "Yeah, I'm fine…I guess. Kimberly tried to call me today while I was at school. She left a message, but she sounded really down. I tried calling her, but no one answered." He sighed. "I hope she's okay."

Lillian Oliver smiled gently at her son. "Tommy, she's probably gone away for the weekend, the poor girl probably needs a break from all of that training. I would try her again later, I'm sure she's fine."

_ No, she said she'd be waiting…_Tommy nodded his head half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right" he smiled tightly.

"Mother's always are" she commented lightly.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 3…**_

"Writing a letter?"

"Yeah…I'm writing to Tommy. It's time I told him about us"

_A/N – I hope you guys are enjoying this. As the villains are all original, I will do my best to describe and explain them in the story so that they can come to life for you all. I have a pretty complicated plot going on, so we'll see how it all goes! I look forward to your reviews!_


	3. The Letter

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter Three – The Letter**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N- In keeping with my notes at the beginning of this story please be aware that I have slightly altered the 'letter' scene in this chapter from the actual scene in the television episode to fit with my own creative vision. _

Thanks for all your Reviews so far, guys, I appreciate it!

_**Jade-** Thank you so much for your detailed reviews, you have helped me beyond belief and I appreciate the time you took to give me such an honest and helpful review. I didn't realize the full stop/speech mark problem, and am so glad you pointed it out to me! Thankyou for the tips on description, etc, this is my first fic and I'm glad that I've started off okay in that area._

_**Danhyde girl-**I guess you'll have to wait and see…I am a Tommy and Kim fan though, so we'll just see how it all goes…_

_**C2-** Thanks for the comments :-) Like I said above, I am a Tommy and Kim fan, however, I'd like to think unlike a lot of other fics, I'd like to keep this one more honest and true to the characters, so any reconciliation between any of the characters will not be just simple and mushy (which I love, but I want to try and reflect real life a bit). But…we'll have to wait and see._

* * *

A hidden smile of joy rushed over Zedd's masked face. He watched with delight, as the white ranger sat depleted after hearing the telephone message from Kimberly. _Fool…even the strongest of men are handicapped by blinded love for a woman._

Zedd had monitored the rangers movements closely since Lord Viothen had left his chambers, eager to see the magicians so called plot unfold. He had been taken aback when he realized that the Dream Victor had involved the former pink ranger in his plans to take out the rangers, but alas he was now intrigued by the mysterious dictator's motives.

"My lord?" Goldar announced his presence, approaching his master from behind.

"What is it, Goldar?" Zedd asked, lifting his free hand, and gesturing his trusted warrior to approach.

"My Lord, what are your plans now that the Dream Victor is taking care of the rangers?" the titan asked.

Zedd's fingers tapped his silver scepter as he looked at Goldar thoughtfully. "For the time being, I plan to do nothing," he announced. "Viothen will take care of the Power Rangers and remove them out of the way, allowing us to launch our full scale attack on Earth."

"But how can we trust him to take care of them?"

Zedd frowned, "The four Kings of Chimera were once considered the ultimate force in the universe…Lord Viothen, being their successor is a culmination of their great powers." His muscular fingers grasped tightly around his scepter. "Other empires have called on the Victor to successfully eliminate and banish lepers and expatriates. His conniving abilities will ensure that failure in his task is not an option."

"But what does he plan to do with them?"

"He will remove the rangers out of the way, locking them in his dimension of doom, and once we've grasped our joyous victory over the world, he will then hand the wretched teenagers to me so that I may enjoy watching them die one by one."

"My Lord, if I may, I would like to have the White Ranger beg me for mercy…"

Zedd pondered Goldar's request and the nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, Goldar… as you wish, if you help secure Earth as ours, then I shall allow you the white ranger as a reward for your service."

"Thankyou, my lord, I will not fail you. What would you like me to do now?" Goldar asked his emperor.

"Nothing, Goldar…we will wait until the right times comes."

The titan nodded obediently.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Kim?…Beautiful? You awake?"

Kim sat up suddenly in bed, her mind lagging behind as she stood up slowly. _What time is it?_ She looked around the room, squinting when streams of sunshine from outside reflected into her torpid eyes off Chris's bedside table mirror.

"Kim?" The voice came again from outside. Kim's eyebrows creased thoughtfully, as she made her way slowly to the door. _Who's here?_ She wondered as she opened it.

He noticed her pink nightgown and smiled warmly. "Hey gorgeous, you slept in?"

Kim blinked, staring at the man before her. She felt hesitation within her, a brief moment of confusion.

"Here, I bet you'll love these". He pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back, leaning forward to kiss his lover gently on her lips.

Kim rejoiced in the softness of his touch, and then slowly moved away. She smiled at him, taking the symbolic flowers in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Andy, my favorite!" she gushed. "They're gorgeous!"

Andy smiled down on her. He loved to see her happy.

"Oh, by the way," he said, pulling an envelope out from his back pocket, handing it to her, "This is for you, but it's a surprise, so don't open it till later."

Kim ran her fingers over the red stationary. "Thanks."

"So, you wanna get ready so we can go? I thought we'd go down the street and grab ourselves some brunch."

"Ah, I can't…I have something important I have to do"

She followed Andy's gaze as he peered over her shoulders and at her desk in the far corner. The stationary sat in an unorganized pile on the white desk, an addressed envelope sitting alone to the side.

"Writing a letter?"

"Yeah…I'm writing to Tommy. It's time I told him about us."

Andy nodded his head. "Is it finished yet?"

"Yeah." _Was that reluctance in her voice? No, _she told herself_, It's already been decided…I need to tell Tommy._

"Well, how bout we go and post it on the way." Andy suggested to her and she nodded.

* * *

_February 7th 1997__Angel Grove_

In the Gym and Juice bar in Angel Grove, the rangers enjoyed some relaxation after a long day at school. With graduation approaching them all in the coming months, every passing week was filled with anticipation and also apprehension as they all prepared themselves for life after high school.

Today they all sat watching Tommy bench-press, the other rangers cheering him on while chattering amongst themselves.

"Okay," said Rocky, "you got two more sets. You ready?"

Tommy nodded, pumped "I was born ready," he said, lying back down on the bench. His friends counted out loud as he lifted the heavy weights with seeming ease.

Ernie, the restaurant's owner, made his way to the group of teens, holding what appeared to be a letter, "Hey Tommy, a letter came for you."

"It's from Kimberly," Billy smiled, noticing the Florida postmark.

Tommy grinned up from the bench. "Cool! Hey Adam, could you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to do."

"You got it," said Adam, taking the letter and opening it, "'Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition.'"

"Man," said Rocky enthusiastically, "Kimberly is gonna do great!"

"What else does she say?" Aisha coaxed.

"'Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I'll ever write,'" Adam frowned cautiously, but continued to read. "'You've always been my best friend, and in some ways you're like a brother to me. But, something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else-'"

Adam stopped short, horrified as Tommy literally stood up mid lift, almost dropping the heavy weights.

"What?" Kat exclaimed, horrified, "That can't be right!"

Adam looked at the white ranger uncomfortably, "Tommy…maybe you should finish this another time?"

"Let me see," he ordered. He grabbed the letter from his friend, continuing to read out loud, his voice cracking with each strained word, "'Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person…I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him...'"

Tommy's voice fell, his eyes burning with bitter hurt. "'Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But, I have to follow my heart. I'll always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me. Kimberly...'"

He squeezed his eyes tightly, and slowly folded the letter, his heart pounding in his throat. He almost choked on his own breath, as he struggled between the urge to scream and the compulsion to burst into tears.

"Are you all right?" asked Billy gently.

"Huh?" asked Tommy, snapping back to reality, "U-Uh… yeah."

Tommy turned to face his friends. "I uh, I have to go, um, I'll uh... c-catch up with you guys later."

The remaining rangers stared in shock as their gallant leader hurried out of the Youth Center, without a further word.

* * *

"Happy 18th Birthday Kimmie!"

Kim moaned as she rolled over in bed, folding her pillow over her head in a half-hearted attempt to muffle Chrissy's birthday cheer. _Was it already my birthday?_ Kim thought to herself_...These past few days have just flown..._

"Kim?"

Kim sighed and rolled over, gazing up at her friend. She smiled despite herself when she noticed the presents in Chris's arms and sat up.

She gave Chris a hug "Thanks, Chris!" She enthused.

Chris sat down on the bed, passing the assortment of gifts one by one to Kim, who opened them feverishly, doing her best to smile.

"So, do you feel any older?" Chris teased.

Kim shook her head, "Nope, not yet." she finished unwrapping the last gift and sighed.

Chris sighed herself, annoyed, "Kim…what is wrong? This is supposed to be a happy day, remember? You're so depressing!"

Kim blinked apologetically "I'm sorry, I dunno…I guess I was hoping I would get something from Tommy, or at least get a phone call…"

Chris leaned over and stroked Kim's hair, gently smiling. "Sweetie, he's a guy…guy's aren't always the best at remembering these things, and you've always told me Tommy doesn't usually score high on the memory stakes-."

"But, he shouldn't forget my birthday!" Kim whined and Chris pulled her hand away. "I haven't heard from him since…"

Chris eyed her friend, waiting for her to continue.

Kim sighed. "Since nothing, don't worry about it."

"So, what do ya wanna do today?" Chris enthused, trying to change the topic, "I thought we could maybe hit the stores, Florala's has a sale on today!" Chris smiled hopefully.

"Um, I just think I'll stay here…" Kim said in her I'm-too-busy-feeling-sorry-for-myself voice, as she flopped back down, pulling her blanket dramatically over her head.

Chris shook her head, "Oh no you won't!" she said, leaping up and pulling Kim's blanket off her. She grabbed her friend's arm playfully, pulling for her to get up.

"You have to go and get dressed…you have a visitor coming today!"

Kim's eyes instantly perked up as she let Chris pull her off the mattress. _Was it Tommy?_

"Didn't I tell you? They left a message on our answering machine."

_Knock Knock Knock._

"That must be him."

Kim jumped up to the door, swinging it open in silent anticipation.

"Happy Birthday, Kimmie!" He boomed at her excitedly.

Kim smiled, hiding her mild disappointment by throwing herself in his arms.

"Jason!" Kim gushed "Oh my gosh, I had no idea you were coming! This is such a surprise!"

Jason squeezed her tightly, before gently letting her down.

"But I left a message, didn't you get it?" the former red ranger told her, handing over a neatly wrapped gift.

Kim shook her head "Nah, coach has had me practicing like crazy, and Chris just brought the machine this week…" she smiled sheepishly as him, "Guess it's purpose is yet to be seen."

Jason smiled, "Not a problem, how bout I go grab something to eat and I'll meet you back here in half an hour?"

"Sure," Kim nodded. She watched her long time friend walk down the hall and down the stairs. _At least someone cared enough to show up…_

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 4…_**

"Jason…is that you?"

Viothen smirked, watching the human struggle.

"Guess again, Kimmie"


	4. Welcome to Dreamland

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 4 – Welcome to Dreamland**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks again for all the reviews, guys, you are all fab!

_**C2 –** Thankyou for your review- don't worry, I love constructive criticism as it helps me a lot (Plus, you're very sweet about it, while being honest!)! This is the first story I have written, so I am just learning and your thoughts really help me. I agree with your assessment of the Zedd and Goldar scene in ch3 and may revise it one day for clarity. The parts with Kim are definitely confusing, but they're meant to be, so don't worry! It'll all make sense eventually (I hope! lol)._

_**Grey17-** You raised a big point with me which I had been battling with since I started writing this- the short length of my chapters and all the 'choppiness' within them. I will do my best to make better use of the chapters as I go along, I guess I've tackled a rather complex story for my first go and have gone a bit crazy with it. Thankyou for your reflections, I appreciate it so much!_

_**Jade-** Thanks again, you're becoming a vital help to my writing. :-) I'm enjoying updating this story often, while I have the time...I'm starting a new job in a couple of weeks, so I imagine I won't have the as privelige as oftenthen._

**Now, back on to the show…**

* * *

Her birthday had passed quickly, and for that Kim was relieved. 

She had, however, been grateful for Jason's company, and could tell he had put in a huge effort to make her day special. He even insisted on cruising the local shops by her side, encouraging her to buy at least four pieces of clothing she didn't really need. Later, they stopped for frozen yogurt, and then to wrap up the night, Jason had been adamant on taking her out for Chinese.

All day Kim smiled for him, and all day she kept 'it' all inside.

Jason laughed out aloud when the waitress brought their meals out for them, his humor almost so infectious that Kim managed a half smile.

"Now how is a tiny thing like you gonna manage all that?" he laughed at her.

"You know Jase, I really shouldn't be eating all this, Coach Schmidt would probably make me do about one thousand push ups and chin ups if he found out!"

"Nah," Jason shook his head, "You work hard Kim, you deserve it. It's your birthday after all. We can't risk you wasting away."

Another smile.

"It's nice to see…"

Kim looked up from her overloaded plate. "What is?"

"Seeing you smile for real."

Kim sighed. "I'm sorry Jase, I really have had a wonderful day with you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well, I'm glad to be here…this sweet and sour pork is to die for!"

Kim looked down. Jason watched her play aimlessly with the straw in her glass, and as she did it she knew he would pick it up. She knew the questions would start coming. He reached out for her hand and Kim looked up.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked in a voice so soft, it nearly made her cry.

_Everything is_ _wrong._ She wanted so bad to stay clear of such questions, afraid that everything she'd kept so close to her, would come spilling out.

"I dunno…I guess I've been a bit annoyed at Tommy. I haven't heard from him for nearly two weeks, and didn't receive anything for my birthday, not even a call!" Kim's voice cracked with each word spoken, her cheeks burning as she fought tears back.

"Kim…" Jason spoke gently, trying to be the voice of reason, "Maybe the guys have been busy, you know…"

"Yeah, I thought that, but you know what? It's been two weeks…not only has he missed my birthday, but he's missed Valentine's Day, as well…I've tried calling his place, but he hasn't returned my call." she answered, her frustrations pouring out of her mouth without a moments thought.

"Tommy wouldn't do that deliberately, you and I both know that," Jason tried to point out.

"Yeah," Kim snorted, "I thought that too, but it's like this past fortnight's been one bad dream…I thought I could handle being so far away from him…but, when I don't hear from him, it make's me feel like he doesn't want to do this anymore…"

"Aw, come on, Kim…"

"And, it makes me feel even more alone now…"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, his concern evident as his forehead creased.

Kim propped her chin in her hand, staring down at the table. _I have to tell someone_…

"Jase…" she looked him in the eyes, hesitating, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jason nearly gasped, his hand instantly reaching back out for Kim's, "For how long?"

"About 6 weeks," She said flustered, eye's watery. "We went away in January together."

"What has Tommy said about it?"

Kim signed. _I've never sighed so many times in one week…_

"I don't know…I tried to call him straight away, but he wasn't home…that was two weeks ago, and I haven't heard back from him."

Jason tightened his grip on her hand, and she squeezed back. "Look, we'll get this mess sorted out straight away, okay? We'll try Tommy again tonight and if we have no luck, we'll work something out."

Kim nodded half-heartedly. She could always rely on Jason to be a loyal friend.

"We will work this out, Kim; you and I both know that Tommy will be there for you." Jason continued sternly.

_I hope you're right, but I just have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

The hollow silence of his chambers ate away at his patience, as the Dream Victor stepped up from his throne, staring at his reflection in the mirror before him. He felt the longing burn inside of him. He had waited for this recent conquest for what seemed like an eternity…the final piece in the puzzle.

But, now it was time to get things rolling.

He made his way quietly through his lavish manor, admiring his passing reflection with each step. After their securement of power over Chimera, both his brother and he had decided that simplicity was taste. The mirrored surroundings they ruled reflected their brilliance. They were the only art in their kingdom and their power was beauty. _Why have elaborate, ugly adornments, when you are more lustrous, more special and far more beautiful?_

He came to a stop and closed his eyes, and as they reopened, he gazed around the room, fixing his stare on her.

He approached the bed and stared down at the human girl. While she lay stiffly in slumber her eyelids appeared almost pained, as if something was holding them closed. Long dark tresses fell messily over her shoulders, her tanned skin heavily exposed in the pink crop top and sports shorts she'd worn. The faint, distressed murmurs her mouth expelled every random moment were the only signs that she was still alive.

Sleeping away, dreaming away. For what seemed like an eternity.

Viothen knelt down beside the girl, her cold, labored breath tickling his cheek. The process of teleportation into Chimera was long-winded and no other being reacted so poorly to the process then that of a human. _Show's their weakness…_he thought. He had a special and particular resentment for them. Their putrid vulnerabilities were a sin to the Victor.

The care the two Lords had shown their latest conquest was unlike any other. She was to them, like a piece of fragile glass, to be handled with care to ensure her safe delivery. While she had only been absent from her world for just over two Earth weeks that equated to months in Chimera and Viothen knew that she would now be ready for the next step.

Indeed, if what the late Lord Angleo had written in his prophecy some hundreds of thousands of years ago were true, then the teenage girl would allow them to complete their destiny and take control of the entire universe.

"Time to wake up, Kimmie" Viothen whispered in her ear.

In an instant, he watched her fingers begin to move, her wrists wriggling in their restraints. Her head slowly moved, faint cries escaping as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Jason…is that you?" She murmured nearly incoherently.

Viothen smirked, watching the human struggle.

"Guess again, Kimmie."

Her eyes snapped open, horror and confusion staring up at him.

* * *

_Who is that...w-what is this place!_

"Where am I?" Kim cried, struggling to sit up. She pulled at the wrist and ankle restraints, grimacing as she felt the sharp edges tear into her bare skin. She breathed out, blinking her eyes, desperate to clear their blurred vision.

_Oh god, another dream?_

She cast her eyes back at the man beside her, who seemed to be enjoying her display of desperation.

"And how did you sleep, pink princess?"

Kim glared at him, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're in my castle" Viothen replied, spinning around on the spot as if to show of their surroundings. Kim stared at him, trying to shield her confusion.

"Welcome to the Chimera dimension," he continued, "I really do hope you enjoy your stay here, Kimmie. I'll allow you the privilege of calling me Viothen."

"Why am I here!" She cried.

"Let's just say, someone had a grudge against you, and me, being the selfless genie I am, obliged to help in their particular resentment."

Kim began to pull at the restraints again, ignoring Viothen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Viothen warned, "It will only cause you undue harm."

He turned, and walked slowly away from the bed.

"Please!" Kim shrieked after him.

"Oh come on Kimmie," Viothen sighed, "Lie back, relax and settle in, you're going to be here for quite some time."

"For how long!" She pleaded.

"Hmm…somewhere in the affinity of always and forever…" He chuckled to himself.

_This is just a bad dream. This is just a bad dream! This is just a bad dream!_

Viothen shook his head, as if reading her mind. "Oh, no no…you're not dreaming, my dear, this is for real. You're not in your dreams, you're in mine."

Then, he vanished.

* * *

Kim continued to struggle with the restraints long after Viothen had disappeared. She tried every technique she could think of, trying first to fit her tiny hands through the cuffs. When that failed, she tried to use her brute strength to pull at the chains, hoping to weaken their suffocating grip. But it was no good. _I'm just wasting the little strength I have, _she told herself. 

In defeat, she slumped her head back down on the hard mattress underneath her.

Her mind struggled to clear through the thoughts that seemingly bombarded her head.

_I'm awake_, she thought, _but how is that even possible?_ _And how did I get here?_ She tried to think back, sorting through her miss-matched memories in an attempt to piece together how she got there. _I was with Jason, and we were talking and eating dinner…and then nothing…so, how did I get here?_

She turned her head around on every angel, inspecting the cell she seemed to be in. She was alone, in a room with no doors or windows. The tiny room seemed to be made entirely out of mirrors, even the roof above her. She stared up at her reflection, only then realizing the clothes she was in.

_Why am I in my gym gear?_ She frowned, also noticing a large padded band strapped around her stomach, holding her even firmer to the bed.

She suddenly coughed, feeling bile burn at her throat. She tilted her head, trying to hold back the nauseous feeling that swirled within her, but it was too late. Her throat stung as her stomach heaved a second time. This time, nothing came up.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Tommy!" She screamed out to her reflection.

* * *

February 10th 1997 

Angel Grove

The last three days had been a living nightmare for Tommy.

After the reading of 'the letter', which left his heart sitting bruised and choked for everyone at the Youth Center to see, Tommy made his way home in a daze, going against his automatic urge to sit down by the lake and think things through. He knew that the other rangers would find him there, and he couldn't face them. It took all he had just to make it home without throwing himself in front of a passing car.

His mother picked up on his mood the moment he walked through the door, telling him that Kat and Adam had both tried to call him. Tommy stared at her blankly and then walked through to his room without saying a word.

And then, he cried. He re-read Kimberly's 'dear john' letter some thirty times, as if trying to read between the lines, hoping that if he maybe read it a certain way, he could understand it better.

Understand why she had suddenly decided to fall out of love with him.

Despite his battered pride and his fragile ego, he even tried to see it from her point of view.

Tried to reason that Kimberly really didn't mean to hurt him. _People fall in love out of day, she is human after all…_he feebly had told himself.

Three days later, the pain had numbed to a point where he felt like he merely existed. The other rangers had dragged him off to school in the morning to the relief of his mother, but he just couldn't process like everything was normal. His world had changed and it had taken him by total surprise. _How could he pretend that everything was normal? Didn't they realize he had no world without Kimberly?_

And even now as he sat alone in his room, reading the letter for the one-hundredth time, he hurt like hell.

_There were never any signs,_ he thought as he stared sadly at a photo of him and Kim, Rocky had taken during their trip in January. _Her letter seemed planned, distant as if she intentionally was trying to be nice_. He bit his lip, _if she really found someone, then why did she share that week with me only last month?_ _And all the telephone calls and letters since then?_

It was those thoughts that made the white rangers eyes burn with anger, disgust. _How could she play such a game?_

It was the night before that he realized that Kim's message at the beginning of the month was probably to tell him she didn't love him anymore. It was the only event that seemed to make any sense. She seemed nervous and anxious, and Tommy figured she didn't answer any of his return calls afterwards because she couldn't face him.

So, she sent him that letter instead.

When the other rangers showed up at his house that morning, he could feel the awkwardness that hung between them on the walk to school. He could see the sorrow in Kat's azure gaze, and could notice Rocky's flagging attempt to discuss their joint Science assignment, which was due at the end of the week. He answered their questions but almost couldn't look them in the eye as he spoke. Looking at them only reminded him of her.

After all, she still was their friend- She hadn't dumped them.

Then somehow during the day, Adam managed to convince Tommy to go away with them for the weekend, to stay at a cousin's cabin at Wee Jasper, an hour's drive from Angel Grove. Tommy tried not to chuckle with bitterness at his motives, realizing they all knew that the coming weekend would be Kim's 18th birthday and Valentines Day combined.

He just hoped that his friends could get him through it.

He opened the top drawer beside his bed, dropping the photo in and closing it away. _Making her disappear, just like she wants to_. He rolled over, switching the light off beside him, trying to convince himself that he could sleep. He knew it was clichéd, but every time he closed his eyes he could see her. She looked somber, her eyes bleeding with despair.

And tonight he tossed and turned all night long as he saw her, screaming out for him.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 5…_**

"God, I thought you'd be her!"

Jason stared puzzled at the girl, "Um, is this Kim Hart's room?"

"Yes, it is, minus Kim."


	5. Missing Pieces

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 5 – Missing Pieces**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks again for all the reviews, guys, I'm glad that you're all hanging on for the ride!

_**C2 –** Glad it's making a little more sense now…its hard keeping suspense when writing without giving too much away. You want to keep surprises, but unfortunately it means that my chapters are sometimes too confusing…:-)_

_**TrueRomantic-** Yes, the story is completely confusing in parts! Timeline wise, do you mean in regards with how the events in the story follow each other? I have dated a few of the scenes, however the scenes involving Kim which are not dated aren't dated because at this stage in the story it is unclear to the readers whether Kim is actually dreaming them or not…so, that will be explained as the story goes on. The story thus far has spanned over roughly a two-week period. If you have any specific questions, I'd love to help explain them, just send me an email if you like :-)_

_**Jade-** Thanks again for the help grammar wise. I think when I type I tend to put apostrophes in unconsciously without even thinking, and then I miss them when I proofread through. I'll have to fix those few grammatical things up eventually. Once again, thanks for your thorough review, helps keep me on the right direction. Yes, Viothen is rather vain! I guess it's interesting to have a 'monster' who thinks he's actually beautiful, rather than priding himself on being 'scary' or 'grotesque". With the letter…well, that bit will be explained later on, but let's just say that you're nearly spot on with the communication through dreams thing… _

**Now, back on to the show…**

* * *

February 14th, 1997 

Florida

Jason smiled as he stepped out of the taxi, breathing in the fresh rays that shone above him. Despite the cool temperature, the sun had still managed to make an appearance and he was certainly thankful for it. _Sunny Florida is living up to its name today_, he thought, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. He compared the scribbled address with the numbers on the multi-story complex before him, and began his way up the internal flight of stairs.

It had been a long time since he'd seen Kim, and he was looking forward to seeing his 'little sister' after so much time apart. Through letters he knew of her amazing progress with her gymnastics and also recognized that she had grown up a lot since he last seen her. She was his first stop off in the States, and he was eager to return to the life he'd left behind. With the Peace Conference now fully behind him, reuniting with the guys was his first priority.

He'd told Billy on the phone earlier in the week that he'd be arriving in Angel Grove the following Tuesday, planning to spend his few days in Florida with Kim and visiting some cousins he hadn't seen in years. Jason knew he'd have to endure quite a few hours at the mall with Kim during his visit, but he was so looking forward to seeing her, that he almost didn't mind. _Just as long as she doesn't make me pick out outfits for her,_ he smiled to himself.

_No wonder Kim's so fit, _he thought as he made his way up the winding staircase. The complex was buzzing with athletes, and from the third story hallway windows he could see small groups practicing in the courts down below.

He slowed down as he approached her room and knocked on the door. Pulling out the small parcel from his backpack, he stood back up, waiting patiently for her to answer. He stepped back when the door suddenly flung open, a woman around his age staring back at him equally surprised.

"God, I thought you'd be her!" she exclaimed, scrunching her lips as she scowled to herself.

Jason stared puzzled at the woman, eyebrows raised,"Um, is this Kim Hart's room?"

"Yes, it is, minus Kim." She suddenly stared cautiously at him, "Who are you?"

"My names Jason, a friend of Kim's…I called and left a message to let Kim know I was coming…"

"Oh yeah, I got your message" Chris smiled tightly, reaching out to shake his hand. "My name's Chris, I live here with Kim."

She stepped back, and Jason walked through the door. He cast his eyes around the room. _I can tell which side is Kim's_. He noted the pink bedspread, the stuffed animals and the countless photo frames of her and the guys. He wasn't surprised that Kim being Kim made the most of the small space she had. It radiated who she was.

"I got your message," Chris continued, pacing around the room, "but, I haven't seen Kim to let her know…I had all this stuff planned, for her birthday, you know?" she sighed, "She's totally bailed on me."

Jason frowned, "Well, where is she?"

"Beats me," Chris huffed, "I assumed she had been busy at the gym. I mean, I was away for a week on an intensive training thing but when I got back earlier this week, I didn't see her anywhere. But, I tell you what, she sure as hell left a mess around here." Chris pointed to Kim's side of the room, "I'm assuming you know this boyfriend of hers?"

Jason nodded "Tommy? We're good mates..."

"Well, maybe he knows where she is. Because, she seems to have suddenly upped and left without telling anyone around here about it. I just hope she knows what she's sacrificing. A baby is going to totally change her life and I hope this Tommy loves her enough to stick by her-."

"Kim's pregnant!" Jason gasped, cutting Chris off. _Why hasn't anyone said anything to me?_

Chris continued to speak a million miles per hour, seemingly unaware of his shock to her revelations. "I figured, after finding a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom. Then, the message on our machine from the family planning clinic kinda confirmed it," she said sarcastically before continuing, "I assumed she's gone to see Tommy. Her coach has been hassling me for answers this past week, and I've done all I can to cover for her." She stopped pacing and stared at Jason, taking a breath, "She's been gone for like 2 weeks now and I have had no choice but to say something, cause I'm really starting to worry about her-."

"Wait!" Jason reached forward with his hands, as if attempting to calm her down. "Look, I'll call Tommy now and we'll straighten this all out right here…do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Sure, help yourself…I would have called myself, but Kim stored his number in her head, you know?"

Jason nodded and momentarily glanced at the analogue clock next to the phone, dialing Tommy's number off the top of his head. _Come on bro, pick up…_

There was no answer.

Chris sighed "Look, I don't mean to leave, but I've gotta head off. I finally spoke to Kim's coach last night about this whole deal, and now I've got to go and speak to the cops…" She turned, heading for the door, "Lock up on your way out."

Jason frowned. He turned and picked the phone up again, this time waiting for the answering machine to pick up. Hey Tommy, its Jase. Listen bro, I'm actually calling from Florida, I was here to see Kim, but um, her room mates told me some pretty weird stuff and I really need to talk to you as soon as I can. There's some serious stuff going down. I'm booked on a plane for Angel Grove on Tuesday, but I'm gonna see if I can get a closer flight…I'll be in touch.>

He hung up, walking out of the room without a pause.

* * *

The room was eerily empty when Chrissy got home later that day. She had passed up a dinner with Joshua to celebrate Valentines Day, instead choosing to follow every lead possible in finding out where Kim was. 

The interview at the police station was surreal, and Chris couldn't help but feel she was in some way betraying her friend. Words, however, were not enough and Chris knew the police would be showing up to their room within the next hour or so, to comb through all of Kim's belongings.

She had thus far avoided going through Kim's possessions, not overstepping her flimsy boundaries like usual, but Chris couldn't let it go anymore. She couldn't help feeling that at least if she could see that Kim had actually packed and gone, and then she could rest easy. But, Chris felt tense and anxious, sensing that Kim's things were still intact. _Please forgive me Kim…_

Chris walked over to Kim's drawers, gently opening each drawer one at a time. There was nothing out of place, her books, photos and CD collection all neatly stacked away. Chris walked across the room, and opened Kim's wardrobe. Her clothes were neatly organized, shades of pinks hanging away and untouched. _Even her favorite jacket is still here…_

She paused when she noticed Kim's gym bag on the bottom of the cupboard. Chris picked it up and took it over to Kim's bed, spilling the contents on her cover.

Purple leotard, hair brush, towel…Chris noticed nothing out of the ordinary, until she found Kim's purse. _If she went on a trip, why is her purse still here? _Chris knew that was wrong. She began packing it all away, when she kicked her toe on something under Kim's bed.

"Ow, shit!"

She frowned and kneeled down, pulling out some kind of trinket box from under the mattress. She hesitated, and then opened the lid slowly.

Love letters, photos…Chris removed what must have been thirty cards written from Tommy and bundles of photos of Kim posing with friends back at Angel Grove. She paused when she reached the bottom of the box.

Kim's diary sat beneath the piles of memories. Chris knew Kim wrote in her diary every day, but Kim never shared anything with her about what she wrote. _Probably just stuff about Tommy,_ she'd alwaysthought…_but where was the key?_

Chris reached under Kim's bed, searching under the mattress. When her thorough search picked up nothing, she stood up and walked to Kim's pillows, carefully searching through each case. She felt relieved when she pulled out a tiny pouch, which contained the small key.

She fumbled with the key for a second, and then flipped the diary open to its last entry. _She hasn't written for two weeks_. Chris couldn't bring herself to read Kim's personal struggles or hopes, and so she quickly flipped through the diary. She stopped suddenly when a paragraph literally leaped at her from an older entry and she couldn't stop herself from reading it:

_I knew that I was making the right choice, passing my power coin onto Kat. We have accepted her and despite the awful things that Rita made her do, she's shown me that she's a true friend. I needed that comfort…I needed to know that I was making the right choice leaving Tommy and the Power Rangers to go to Florida._

"Oh my gosh!" Chris exclaimed out loud.

_Kim was a power ranger!_

* * *

February 16th, 1997 

Angel Grove

Tommy felt a strange sense of relief, as he walked through the front door of his house, after returning back from his weekend getaway with the rangers. He had been grateful for their efforts to distract him over the weekend, allowing him to at least forget about Her for short periods over the 2 days. They enjoyed the time playing volleyball, fishing and sitting around a campfire. He could tell they all tried to avoid lengthy, deep conversations, instead swapping jokes or keeping it to all topics that couldn't possibly relate to Kim.

He hid his suffering, swallowed his pride and genuinely had a good time with his fellow rangers. But, now he was back home, he was free to let it all out, and for that he was glad.

"Mum?" Tommy called out, to no answer.

_No one's home_, he thought, walking over to the answering machine. He pressed the flashing button and stood back: You have one message. Message received Friday, the 14th of February 1997.>

Tommy frowned as he heard Jason's message. The mention of Kim pained Tommy inside, but he also couldn't ignore the panic in Jason's voice_. He had said weird things_, the white ranger thought to himself, _He hadn't said anything terrible had happened…but what serious things could there be? _

Just then, the familiar beeping came from Tommy's communicator.

"What is it Zordon?"

"TOMMY, PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY"

"I'm on my way" Tommy answered, and in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

_Oh god, what's wrong?_ Tommy thought with dread, the moment he arrived at the Command Center. 

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, shocked to see former rangers Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor waiting when he arrived.

Tommy quickly glanced at Rocky and Kat's faces. _They look grim…_

"What's going on?" Tommy asked again.

"You haven't heard?" the former black ranger answered bleakly.

"RANGERS, VIEW THE WIEWING GLOBE" Zordon spoke.

The teens all turned to watch the globe. Tommy frowned confused as a news report came up on the screen: "And in breaking news,"> the reporter began to speak, "A missing person's case in the state of Florida has unexpectedly exposed new and revealing details regarding the identities of the Power Rangers. Details at this time are sketchy, but police have confirmed that a vital piece of evidence involved in the disappearance of Pan Global gymnast Kimberly Ann Hart has concrete details revealing the identities of the masked heroes. Police are following all leads in the investigation with police now fearing for the teenager's safety. There are suggestions that a member of the Power Rangers is under suspicion. We will keep you updated throughout the day as new details come to light.">

"Oh no…" Kat breathed beside Tommy, her voice trembling to a whisper "Kimberly…"

The room fell in silence for a moment, as they all processed what they had just seen. Tommy felt as if a hand had grasped his neck, his face burning, unable to speak.

"RANGERS, WE ARE AMONGST ONE OF OUR BIGGEST THREATS, AND THIS TIME THE DANGER IS NOT ONE WE CAN DESTROY IN COMBAT. LONGEVITY OF THE POWER RANGERS AND OUT ABILITY TO PROTECT THE EARTH MUST DEPEND ON PROTECTION OF YOUR POWERS AND IDENTITIES. WE HAD FEARED THIS DAY MIGHT COME, HOWEVER WE NEVER IMAGINED IT WOULD HAPPEN TO THIS DEGREE."

"What was that news reported talking about?" Adam spoke up gently.

"What's happened to Kimberly?" Aisha questioned immediately.

"What we can tell so far," Billy said, "Kimberly has disappeared. Alpha and I have conducted every deep scan and search possible, but nothing is bringing up her location…"

Rocky frowned "Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared?"

The blue ranger shrugged gently.

"How long has she been gone?" Trini asked.

"WE HAVE NO LEADS AS TO KIMBERLY'S SITUATION, HOWEVER, IT DOES APPEAR THAT SOMEHOW, INFORMATION HAS BEEN EXPOSED, POSING A RISK TO YOUR IDENTITES AS RANGERS. WE TELEPORTED TRINI AND ZACK HERE BECAUSE THIS SITUATION INVOLVES ALL OF YOU."

Tommy blinked, noticing the missing former red ranger. "Where's Jason?"

Billy sighed, as if reluctant to speak. "We have been unable to locate him either."

"Oh no, Jason's missing too?" Zack exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"We don't know that for sure." Billy answered, "We'll continue our search for his location."

"Where would Zedd and Rita have taken them?" Rocky presumptuously asked Zordon.

"MY SENSORS HAVE CONFIRMED THAT NEITHER ZEDD NOR RITA ARE INVOLVED IN THIS. I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO SENSE ANY EVIL PRESENCE SINCE YOUR BATTLE WITH THE SHIVVER MONSTER."

"And that was three weeks ago!" Aisha exclaimed, seemingly flustered.

Tommy continued to stare blankly at his fellow teammates. He felt them all avoid his gaze, no one asking him the questions he had expected they would ask. Hurt, anger and then resentment had now crumbled into a sorrow too unimaginable. _The woman I love is missing…but where is she?_

He stepped forward when he suddenly remembered Jason's message. "Wait." He began, cutting off the other rangers strained round of questions to Billy. "I just got home, and Jason left a message on our answering machine while we were away at Wee Jasper. He said he was in Florida to see Kim, but that her roommate didn't know where she was…" his voice trailed off, as he relived his best friends pleaded message to him in his mind, "He said there were some serious things going on and that he needed to talk to me as soon as possible."

The rangers looked intensely at him, as if silently pleading him to finish his story "He said he was going to try and catch the soonest flight possible to Angel Grove."

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 6…_**

"Since you're being so open with me let me ask you this- are you the man in Kim's letter?"


	6. Suspicious Motives

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 6 – Suspicious motives**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks again everyone for your reviews! Please keep them coming!

_**Stasia** – Thanks for your review, I hope you'll keep checking back for all my updates!_

_**Jade** – Once again, thanks! Hmm…hopefully my grammar will improve with your help! Hope you enjoy this chapter…_

_**TrueRomantic** – Glad you're enjoying it. :-) We can assume the cops took the diary as part of their evidence into Kim's disappearance, but all will be revealed somewhere along in the story._

**Now…back on with the show!**

* * *

Jason couldn't stop thinking and he was now completely flustered and exhausted.

He stared out at the familiar scenes of Angel Grove passing him by as the cab made it's way to the Oliver household. The overcast, wintry day matched his mood and was a complete contrast to the sun that embraced his visit in Florida. He didn't dare relive the previous two days that he had spent trying unsuccessfully to get an earlier flight to Angel Grove. It would just make him too mad.

The bitter sweetness of what would happen now was undeniable; how he looked forward to seeing his best friend after so long, but at the same time felt pained at the things he knew would be said. _I won't accuse him of anything_, Jason thought, _after all, he loves Kim more than anyone does. I'm sure that they've had a hard time sorting this whole thing out, and they just need my support._

He'd tried his best to stay rational as the last days went by, trying to call Tommy at least a dozen times. At one stage, he had got a hold of Mrs. Oliver, who seemed particularly uncomfortable when Jason simply mentioned Kim's name. She told him that Tommy was away on a weekend getaway with his friends, and that he'd be back for school. _She seemed angry when I mentioned Kim, but I can't understand why. She hadn't said that Kim was with Tommy, and if she wasn't, then where is she? _These were the awful series of thoughts, which plagued his every waking moment.

Of course, he also tried to reason that she was with her mother in Paris. They were close, and it was possible that with Kim's current circumstances that she would want her mother's support. _Still, that didn't explain why she would run off and leave the country without telling anyone…_

Jason snapped back to reality when out of the corner of his eye, he saw two police cars sitting in the Oliver's driveway up the end of the street. _Police?_

"U-um, here is fine," Jason stuttered to the cab driver, paying his fare quickly as he dragged his bag out behind him. He watched the yellow cab do a u-turn and then drive away, before making his way cautiously to a row of tall shrubs two houses up from the Oliver household.

He peered at Tommy's home between the foliage, his heart pounding. Although he couldn't see anyone, he couldn't stop the sickening feeling turning over in his stomach.

_What the hell is going on? This can't be a coincidence…they think Tommy has done something to Kim? No way! I don't believe it…_

Suddenly, he almost fell back as a familiar sensation engulphed him and he felt himself disappear.

* * *

"Jason!"

Jason had only a second to recognize the familiar location, before he was overwhelmed by excited hugs from Aisha and Trini. He stepped back, smiling at his friends, his smile fading when he noticed Kim was nowhere to be seen.

He turned around and stared at the white ranger. His best friend. It was more than just a coincidence that all the rangers, past and present were summoned together to the Command Center _Something has happened, and now it's time to find out. _"Man, what is going on?" He asked calmly, walking towards Tommy, until they were only a meter apart.

"It's good to see you," Tommy said, embracing him in a hug.

"Did you see the news?" Rocky asked up from his left, as Jason pulled slowly away from the white ranger. He distractingly shook his head, turning back to Tommy. It was as if there was no one else in the room.

"Bro, you have no idea what I found out on the weekend and I can't believe you haven't kept me in the loop about any of it!"

Tommy raised his eyebrows, "About what?"

"About Kimberly."

Tommy sighed, deflated. "Look, I don't know what's going on; I don't know where she is. I haven't spoken to her since she broke up with me."

Jason flinched, as if Tommy had slapped him on the face. "What?"

"She sent me a letter, telling me she's found someone else, and she felt he was the man she was supposed to be with."

The awkward moment sweltered between the teens, as if they all simultaneously cringed with Tommy's words.

Zack walked towards the two of them, eyes confused. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, almost angrily.

"We were all there when he got it" Adam told him gently.

Jason stared silently as Tommy removed a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "Here," he passed it to him.

Kim's flowing words, coolly and calmly delivering their breakup to Tommy stared up at Jason.

"That doesn't make sense," Jason commented shaking his head, passing the letter to Zack, "Can we talk in private?"

_There it is_, Jason thought, as he watched Tommy's eyes seemingly darken a shade. It was as if Jason could literally see Tommy build a wall around him, trying hard to avoid Jason's delving. _I don't want to lose any of your trust, but what else can I do?_

"I think considering the circumstances, whatever you wanna talk about can be said here."

Jason sighed. _I really don't wanna be talking about this here, bro, but you leave me no choice…_

"Okay…" Jason paused. "You wanna tell me about you getting Kim pregnant?"

"What!" Kat, Rocky and Zack seemingly gasped in illusion. The other rangers stared at the two men stunned, their mouths open.

Tommy grimaced, "What are you talking about?"

"I just got back from Florida. Kim's roommate Chrissy told me that not only has Kim been missing for what looks like a couple of weeks, but that Kim's pregnant and that she hopes you're going to be there for her." Jason watched Tommy shake his head._ In disbelief? In anger?_

Jason continued. "She told me she assumed Kim had left Miami to go and see you".

The others didn't dare speak, everyone's gaze falling on Tommy, waiting for him to reply.

"I don't even know where to start telling you what's wrong with that story, Jason, but I can promise you that this is the first time I have heard any of this." Tommy began pacing rubbing his hand over his face. "I've just endured the hardest week of my life, trying to deal with Kim leaving me. She made her feelings pretty clear to me in that letter."

"So then you're telling me after all that, you know nothing about what's happened to Kim?"

Tommy stopped and turned once again to face him. "What are you implying Jase? I think if you wanna start pointing fingers, we'd all like to know what you were doing visiting Kim? What's your involvement? After all, you and Kim have always been close…"

"Tommy, settle down…" Kat said gently to her leader, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Okay, he only said that because he's angry…_Jason frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Since you're being so open with me, let me ask you this- are you the man in Kim's letter?"

Jason gawked at Tommy. "What? No, of course not! You know darn well Kim and I have never been…like that."

Tommy's stare was cold, unconvinced.

"Look, I was just there for her birthday, Tommy, she's been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. I just assumed you would be there, too…then I get all this thrown on me!" Jason exclaimed, exasperated.

At that moment, Aisha broke in, "Look guys, this isn't helping anyone, especially Kim."

Both men sighed, when suddenly the familiar alarm sounded through the Command Center.

"RANGERS, VIEW THE VIEWING GLOBE. WE CAN OBSERVE FURTHER

DISTURBING DEVELOPMENTS IN THIS SITUATION"

They all turned immediately, "Man, not another one" Rocky commented as what seemed to be a news report appeared on the globe: "And in breaking news, Miami detectives have publicly released the identities of the Power Rangers, in hope of getting answers as to the whereabouts of missing teenager Kimberly Hart. Police are asking for public cooperation as to the whereabouts of the following individuals..." The rangers stared stunned as one by one their faces flashed up on the screen before their eyes. Then, the reporter continued:"Detectives in particular are keen to speak to 18-year-old Thomas Oliver and 18-year-old Jason Scott in relation to the case, with the two deemed as prime suspects."

They then watched as Lillian Oliver came up on screen. Jason touched Tommy's shoulder in the only act of comfort he could think of in that brief moment as his mother spoke on camera: "Please come home, Tommy…We love you, and we just want to get this situation sorted out."

The report continued: "Miami police were only just informed of Miss Hart's disappearance after her roommate approached them concerned she had not seen her friend in almost two weeks. Suspicions were raised after police discovered the eighteen year olds personal belongings untouched at her residence, with a source close to the gymnast claiming that Miss Hart's long-term boyfriend Thomas Oliver is likely to be involved. While the state of California and the world as a whole have praised the Power Rangers for years of protection from alien attacks, there are concerns that conflict between the superheroes has dissolved their previous close bond."

Jason watched Tommy grimace as Kim's mother Caroline Hart then appeared on the screen, pleading for answers as to her daughters disappearance: "Please guys, if you know what's happened to Kim, please let us know. Tommy, I know that you and Kim may be having some issues, but it's not too late to sort this out…I-I just want to know that you're okay, Kim."

Tommy turned away as the report finished, Jason looking down unable to watch it any further. The closing words blurred past his ears, as he felt his head pulse.

Aisha spun around, eyes watery "Guys, we have to do something, this is crazy!" She exclaimed.

"RANGERS, WITH THE CURRENT ALARMING DEVELOPMENTS, I ASK THAT YOU ALL REMAIN HERE FOR THE TIME BEING UNTIL WE CAN IMPLEMENT A STRATEGY TO DEAL WITH THIS CRISIS."

"Man!" Tommy angrily punched the air, pacing off to a far corner.

Jason stood still, staring at the ground, the sickening feeling creeping back. _I can't believe this is happening…what happened here? Why did everything fell apart between Tommy and Kim? It is undeniable that Tommy is hurting, the pain running from his eyes so clear._

And as Jason watched his best friend, his shoulders slumped as he stood in the corner, he knew it wasn't true. _Tommy doesn't know what's going on._

_What are we going to do now?…_

* * *

"My Lord?"

Viothen swung around in his ostentatious throne, coming face to face with the stocky, disfigured creature before him. The chemist was the only repulsive thing permitted in Viothen's royal chambers, but the Dream Victor still frowned in disgust as he approached him. _After all, he is the message boy, and messengers only send bad news._

"What is it, Ledle? Is it the girl?" Viothen asked his visitor sternly_. It would be too soon_…he thought to himself.

Ledle nodded his head nervously. "Yes my Lord, Lord Vergano is taking care of it right as we speak."

Viothen clenched his fist and seethed to himself in response. _Yes, it is too soon! The entire prophecy depended on this moment; one wrong step and they could lose all they had worked for_.

"Why has Vergano begun the procedure so soon? He was told to wait for me."

"My Lord, Lord Vergano was concerned that the human may wake up, hence affecting the process in an adverse fashion. Although the prophecy stated that the procedure must take place in the forth quarter, we are not far off and I envisage that all shall be fine."

The Dream Victor sighed again, but nodded with satisfaction and confidence at Ledle's words, "I trust the black Seraph power process is almost complete?"

"Yes my Lord, I have just completed the union procedure…all five powers have been successfully linked and are ready for transfer. I have stored them in the urn of Legacy."

Viothen beamed at the news, the scent of success hanging in the air around him. The Seraph power once transferred to the correct being, would allow it to take over the universe. _I had been tempted to take the power for myself, _Viothen had initially thought to himself, _but that would go against the prophecy_. Such a power would be unbeatable, unimaginable. The five great powers combined into one soul. _The bloodshed, the terror will be so easy!_

"My Lord?"

Viothen looked up, "Yes, Ledle, please tell my brother that once finished, he is to tag the girl and prepare her to be moved to the pit."

"I-I'm not sure if she'll be ready, s-she's not really in the state-."

Viothen sighed impatiently, "Oh, look for Hell's sake, just get her something to eat, and be done with it," he drawled, "Her condition will no longer be of any concern to us…in fact, it's in our interest to have her eliminated before her human friends try a feeble rescue attempt. The idea is that she won't make it through, and if she does, then she'll become just another disposable asset."

Ledle blinked, "Yes, my Lord, my apologies..." He cleared his throat, before continuing, "On another matter, my Lord, there have been rumors from a recently recaptured escapee that Remy is surviving with a small group on the outskirts of the Podia river…don't you think it would be wise for us to recapture him in light of our upcoming plans?"

Viothen frowned. "Why?"

"W-well, he could attempt some kind of advance, which could potentially threaten the transfer-."

"Ledle…"

"Uh, yes my Lord?"

"Remy is of no threat, whatsoever, and I'm surprised by your lack of faith in the prophecy," the Dream Victor growled in a low voice, taking his assistant by surprise.

"Why my Lord, I meant no disrespect-."

"Then do not mention that name in this kingdom again, do you understand?" he warned him.

"Of course, my apologies…" Ledle gulped.

Viothen watched the stumpy being slowly leave his chambers, and then turned to stare back at his reflection. He had scantly thought of the banished keeper of the kings, and Ledle's mention of Remy had caught him by surprise. While Viothen knew it was possible that Remy could make an attempt on the castle to try and impede the black Seraph power transfer, it was still highly unlikely that he could make any damage. _After all, all his powers have been drained from him, and he is of no more power then any of the other damned souls banished here…_

He smiled again as he cast his thoughts once again to the weak human in their possession and the next step in his anticipated plan to fulfill Lord Zedd's wish. _Now that we are done with the girl, it will soon be time to take care of the rest of her measly power chums…they can either agree to join us or be destroyed. _

He smiled and nodded his head giddily in the mirror, as if to agree with himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 7…_**

Lying in the long grass, some thirty meters away, the love of his life looked lifeless, sprawled on the hard earth.

"Kim!" He shouted, sprinting off without a moment of hesitation.


	7. The Last Diary Entry

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 7 – The Last Diary Entry**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks as always for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

_**C2** – Thanks for the compliments! Blush. Thanks a heap! Yes, time is very much distorted in Viothen's dimension…and is likely to have an effect on the story, but as always, this will be revealed through the story. :-)_

_**TrueRomantic** – Yes, it does appear that the identities of all the rangers have been exposed...obviously quite a dilemma! Thanks for the review, hope to see you continue reading!_

_**Jade** – Thankyou as always (what more can I say, you're even handier than a spell and grammar check on the computer, as they don't pick up the problems you have pointed out.) Thanks again!_

* * *

"Bro, I'm sorry about before." Jason reached out to touch Tommy's shoulder. 

Tommy smiled tightly, shaking his head, "Forget about it Jase, I know you were just worried…besides," he sighed, turning to look at his best friend, "I know I didn't exactly react in the best of ways."

Jason nodded and then paused. "I'm sorry about Kim, bro, I really am…I'm lost for words."

Tommy said nothing, afraid that if he spoke about her, he'd become lost in emotion.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you think has happened to Kim? I mean, if Zordon's right and Zedd and Rita aren't involved in this, then where do we stand?"

"To be honest, I really have no idea…I can't help feeling that there are just too many coincidences. It's just the not knowing, you know? I feel like with each minute that goes by, we're missing our chance to find her. There are so many things that I can't stop thinking about, but until I see her again, I'll never know what really happened."

And it was true- putting aside the seriousness of the situation, Tommy still had other thoughts creep through his mind. He only naturally had selfish feelings at times, a desire to find out why Kim sent him that darn letter.

_Everything came back to The Letter_.

If they were to put to rest the possibility of evil intervention in this situation, then Tommy thought that maybe Kim went missing by her own choice, something which made no sense, being that Kim loved life and her friends and family too much. The only thing Tommy could really believe was that someone had hurt her. It made him angry, bitter to think about it, but if he found out the 'other man' had hurt her, he would personally kill him himself.

Tommy watched Jason take a deep breath_…please don't ask me_, he thought sadly to himself. "Do you think…" again, Jason hesitated, "Do you think that she's…"

Tommy grimaced with pain, as if someone had kicked him in the groin. _What can I say to Jason? Do I really think Kim is dead, lying in some ditch in the middle of nowhere? No, I know, I have to **feel** that she is still out there somewhere._

He blinked again, suddenly noticing the single tear that escaped from his saddened eyes, making it's way alone down his right cheek.

"Bro…"

Tommy sniffed, wiping it away quickly, "I'm fine, Jase, seriously. It's just- It's so hard, cause I can't work out what is worse…the fact that Kim is missing, that fact that she could be dead…the fact that our identities have been dragged out for public scrutiny or the fact that everyone thinks that I would hurt her…" his voice trailed off.

"You know we don't think that, Tommy," Jason assured him sternly, "You know the media, they always blow everything out of proportion."

"Yeah, but, maybe it's true. Maybe I did hurt her, hurt us, because I was too stupid not to call her when I got that letter." Tommy shook his head, sadness suddenly engulfed with anger, "The simple fact is, she hasn't been gone long enough for me to forget her…I can't do it, I can't hate her…" he removed Kim's letter from his pocket, playing aimlessly with it while continuing to speak, "This letter, I don't care what it says, I know I was gonna pride myself on being her friend or brother, or whatever, but I can't…I love her, and always have."

"I know that, we all know that…" Jason told him sympathetically.

Tommy stretched his legs out in front of him, resting his head against the cold metal of the west side of the control panel. He gazed around at his fellow teammates. It seemed that everyone's emotions had been stretched to their limits, and for the past few hours all they could do was sit around in whispers.

"Hey Billy," Rocky suddenly spoke up across the room, "If what the media is saying is true, and someone found something which revealed our identities in Kim's stuff, can we find out what it is?"

"It would be in police possession now," Aisha commented.

"Yeah, but we could go and get it, couldn't we? I mean, who knows what else we could learn about where Kim's gone. I for one sure don't want to sit around here when Kim might need our help."

Billy turned from the control panel, "We could attempt to obtain the item in question, but at this stage, I wouldn't think it to be a wise move. We could risk apprehension which could lead us to having no opportunity to look for Kimberly at all."

Jason stood up. "Listen, I for one agree that breaking the law should never be a choice, but at this stage, it could be our only chance to find her…Zordon, would you give me permission to go and get it?"

"JASON, WHILE I AGREE THAT PLACING YOURSELF AT RISK IS NOT A WISE CHOICE, I ADMIRE YOUR COURAGE AND IN THIS INSTANCE WILL GRANT YOU PERMISSION."

"Wait Jase," Tommy jumped up, "Let me go, this is my mess more than anyone else's -."

"No bro, we can't risk you right now…you need to be here if the rangers, Angel Grove or Kim need you."

"Jason," Billy said, as he passed him an earpiece, "Wear this, we'll be able to keep an eye on you visually and communicate with you through this wireless ear piece. Just let me make a few alterations to the teleport system and I should be able to teleport you right to the evidence room…assuming, of course, that the evidence for Kim's case is being stored there."

Jason nodded, obviously surprised by Billy's knowledge of the task.

"Once there, you'll need to immediately cover any surveillance cameras, and then quickly search for Kimberly's evidence file...if you have no luck in locating it within say a minute maximum, then we'll have to teleport you out straight away. Because of the time of night, there will not be many people around, so hopefully you should have a clear path."

"Good luck," Trini said to Jason as he waited a moment whilst the blue ranger confirmed he was ready to teleport.

Tommy stood back and watched as Jason disappeared, feeling more helpless with every passing moment.

He shook his head and stared down at the ground as he heard Billy guide Jason through the south Miami Police Station evidence room. As rangers, never had they broken the law, and it was just a reminder to Tommy of how out of control their situation was. _Jason was at serious risk of being apprehended if he gets caught. I'd never forgive myself…_

"…quickly, Jason, get it and get out of there," Tommy heard Billy tell Jason. Tommy held his breath as he waited for Jason to return.

* * *

"I hope this is it," Jason said, opening the plastic bag. He had been relieved that he was able to get in and out of the police department within a matter of minutes. He'd felt a great sense of guilt during his thievery, but reminded himself that it was for the better good. After all, it would be a matter of simply taking a look through the various items, and then returning them back before anyone could realize they had been taken. 

He reached in the clear evidence bag, and pulled out a thick, locked book. The pink and cream flower pattern on the front was unmistakable. _This must be Kim's diary._

"Wait," Aisha said, as Jason unlocked the tiny padlock. "I don't know if this is right- I mean, this is Kim's private diary."

"Aisha, considering the circumstances, we really don't have a choice," Billy responded gently.

Jason slowly opened the diary, quickly glancing over pages of fluent writing. _Geez, she's been writing in this for a long time…_Jason paused as he recognized some of Kim's recollections- in particular, her accounts of her time as a Power Ranger.

"Kim has written quite a bit in here about us and us as Power Rangers," Jason admitted.

"So that's how they found out," Zack sighed.

"Is there anything written in there recently that might give any clues as to where she's gone?" Trini asked from behind.

Jason flicked quickly to the back of the diary, skimming over the last few pages. _I shouldn't be reading this_. He closed the diary, handing it to Tommy.

"I think if anyone should be reading this, bro, it should be you."

* * *

Tommy hesitated as he held Kim's diary in his hands. _How I so badly want to read your words, Kim, but I'm afraid…what if I read about Him- Your lover after me. I couldn't do it…_

He flipped open the diary, turning straight to the last entry written:

_February 1st 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's so early here, and I can't believe I'm awake. I still have two hours till training, and with Chrissy leaving even earlier than me today, I kinda feel alone. It's times like these when I think a lot about Tommy and how much I miss him. I can't help going over our trip together last month, and feeling like I didn't make the most of it with him. I know that he is still committed to protect the world, and of course that is something I will always respect, but for some reason I almost felt like what happened there was meant to be. I mean, two minutes later and we would have made love for the first time. I couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed and resentful when he was called into duty at that moment- that one moment! Of course, I would never tell him that, but inside it did hurt, not the choice that he made, but the fact that he didn't have the choice. I guess it's made me realize how much we have put on the line in order to be rangers…it's something which I will always cherish, my experience as a Power Ranger is of course the most precious and life changing. But, I am only just realizing the consequences now; now that I can see it's affecting our lives in such an intense way. It wasn't an issue at all when we were both in Angel Grove; our service was just a natural part of life. That's why I can't wait to see him again in April. I can't wait to tell him I'll soon be in his arms everyday again. Then we can begin our lives together again in Angel Grove…_

Kim's words burned in Tommy as he remembered their trip together. The pain in her writing was clear to him now, the regret, and it made him sad. But now that he knew where her heart lay, he felt angry and dazed. _There is no other man…?_

He looked up from the diary, handing it over to Alpha along with The Letter from his pocket. "Alpha, can you compare the writing in this diary to the writing on that letter and tell me if there are any abnormalities?"

Tommy paced the room while he waited, avoiding the other ranger's puzzled stares. _I know they probably think I'm being desperate, but I can't just let this go…something doesn't seem right here._

"Tommy," Billy began, after he had finished the scanning process, "The two are definitely a perfect match, with no abnormalities between them…if you don't mind me asking, what were you hoping we'd find?"

Tommy shook his head frustrated. "It just doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't?" Kat asked, concerned.

"In Kim's last diary entry, written only two weeks ago, she wrote about how much she loved me, then I get that breakup letter – written and postmarked the following day…This is all like a bad dream-."

The howling of the Command Center alarm blared at that instant.

"Now what?" Rocky groaned.

"Aie yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried.

"RANGERS, MY SENSORS HAVE DETECTED AN UNKNOWN FORCE. YOU MUST ATTEND TO THIS THREAT IMMEDIATELY WITH CAUTION."

"Rangers," Alpha cried, as the robot quickly attended to the flashing switchboard. "Our sensors have located Kimberly but her life force is showing up as nil!"

_Kimberly! Hang on…we're coming to get you…_

"Be careful," Jason's eyes were stern.

Tommy nodded quickly, "Come on guys, its Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kat called.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

The rangers arrived suddenly in the destitute field, each of them immediately assuming their attacking stances. Tommy frowned, uneasy when they saw nothing. The eerie whistle of the breeze was the only sound and movement that he could notice. _There's no one here._

"What's going on Tommy?" Kat asked, "I can't see anything."

"Me neither." Adam added.

"Yeah, and it gives me a bad feeling," Rocky commented.

Just then, Tommy saw her. _Kim!_

Lying in the long grass, some thirty meters away, the love of his life looked lifeless, sprawled on the hard earth.

"Kim!" He shouted, sprinting off without a moment of hesitation.

He felt his feet literally slam through the hard dirt below, his eyesight blurring, and his mind unaware of his friends' cries of confusion from behind him. As clichéd as it was, he felt he was running in slow motion, the world around him freezing, leaving just him and Kim in the distance.

As he approached her, he could see it. _Blood…everywhere…Kim! What's happened to you!_ His eyes were blurring even more at that point, as daze gave way to stinging tears.

Tommy literally collapsed on the ground beside her, his shoulders heaving as he began to cry for her as he knelt beside her. A pool of blood soaked the legs of his ranger uniform, the ruby liquid crawling over the white material like a raging river.

This was the image that would haunt him for the rest of his life, his ultimate failure and betrayal. _She's dead!…she's dead!…she's dead!…_he couldn't reach out to touch her, afraid to feel her cold skin. He didn't want to put his face to hers, not wanting to feel the absence of her warm breath against his cheek.

He pulled his helmet off, dropping it on the ground beside him. "KIMBERLY!" He screamed, throwing his fists in the air, and slamming them down on the ground.

He coughed, choking on his tears and then reopened his eyes.

But, she was gone.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 8…_**

"What's wrong, Tommy? Has the Kat got your tongue, or should I say your desire?" the Dream Victor ridiculed.


	8. Rhyme of a Psycho

**THE DREAM VICTOR **

**Chapter 8 – "Rhyme of a Psycho"**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks everyone for your reviews, Please keep them coming, I appreciate your help and thoughts as I write this story!

* * *

"Clap Clap for the Power Brat," a voice scoffed behind them. 

Tommy instantly grabbed his helmet and stood up, racing to the other rangers to come face to face with their surprise visitor.

"Where's Kimberly?" Tommy fumed at Viothen, "What have you done with her!"

The taller man grinned, as if to provoke him. "Who's Kimberly?" he mocked.

Viothen then reached behind his back, grabbing a fist full of dark hair and dragging Kim from out of nowhere to in front of him.

"Kim!" Kat cried, her arm instantly shooting out towards her.

"Oh, is this what you want?" he jibed as he pulled 'Kim' up by the hair, bringing a blade to her throat with his free hand. The rangers stared in horror as he seemingly jerked the sharp edge across her throat, and then again, she disappeared.

_It's only an illusion…_Tommy told himself, _it's not really Kim, she's not really dead and this is not really happening. This monster has her and knows where she is!_

"I'm asking you again, where is she?" Tommy growled.

"Let's just say she's been sleeping the last fortnight off, in my castle. Charming place really, you'd really like it there."

"Why did Rita and Zedd send you?" Rocky demanded.

The magician scoffed, "Oh, I can assure you I am no associate of that pack of imbeciles," he answered dryly. "I'm just here to take out their trash."

The rangers stared at Viothen speechless, each waiting for command from their leader. Tommy couldn't think above the loud beating of his heart. _I don't understand, if this guy isn't working with Zedd and Rita, then what does he want with us? And especially with Kim? It doesn't make sense; she hasn't been a ranger now for months!_

"What's wrong, Tommy? Has the Kat got your tongue, or should I say your desire?" the Dream Victor ridiculed.

"Give up the small talk!" Aisha snapped back.

"Ooh," Viothen slivered, "I love a woman with aggression. And I agree, yellow ranger, let's make a deal. You all forget about the girl and I'll rid the human population of all memories of your identities and recent atrocities, so that you can all return to being the do-gooders you pride yourselves as-."

"Not a chance!" Tommy snapped.

Viothen tapped his fingers together, as if pleased by the rangers defiance, "Oh goody, I was hoping you'd say that…Very well rangers, I won't keep you up any longer- Feeling sleepy?"

Suddenly Tommy felt his legs crumble as he fell on his knees, the other rangers all falling to the ground beside him. _What's going on?_ He struggled to open his eyes. _He's using some kind of spell or something…_

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Aie yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried, as the three former rangers watched the viewing globe helplessly back at the Command Center. 

"What did he do to them?" Trini cried, as Zack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Man, this is bad!" the former black ranger exclaimed.

Jason's gaze darkened as one by one, his power ranger friend's disappeared from their visual. _Could this be it? Could this be the end of the Power Rangers? We were taken completely by surprise; there was not even a moment to retaliate._

"Zordon, who is that man –that monster –that attacked them?" he asked sternly.

"IT APPEARS THAT THE RANGERS WERE MET BY A VERY POWERFUL DICTATOR CALLED LORD VIOTHEN, FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION, KNOWN AS CHIMERA. HE IS A SKILLED MAGICIAN, USING HIS POWERS TO MANIPULATE OTHERS VIA THEIR MINDS, MOST SPECIFICALLY THEIR DREAMS."

"Where did he take them?" Trini asked.

"We do not know, Trini, we have lost contact with them!" Alpha cried, as the robot desperately attended to the command center's switchboard.

"I BELIEVE HE HAS TAKEN THE RANGERS TO HIS LOCKED DIMENSION, WHERE WE ARE UNABLE TO CONTACT THEM."

"Man!" Zack exclaimed angrily, "This can't be happening!"

"But what does he want with them? And with Kimberly?" Jason asked Zordon, confused.

"THE PREVIOUS RULERS OF HIS DIMENSION, KNOWN AS THE FOUR KINGS OF CHIMERA WERE KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE FOR THEIR INTUITIVE MAGIC. LEGEND HAS TOLD THAT LORD ANGELO, ONE OF THE FOUR KINGS, WHO WAS KNOWN AS THE HOLDER OF FATE, WROTE HIS PROPHECY DIRECTING CHIMERA FOR THE PAST TENS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS. MY ONLY THOUGHT CAN BE THAT LORD VIOTHEN HAS TAKEN THE RANGERS AS PART OF HIS PLANS TO FORFIL THE ANCIENT PROPHECY."

Jason frowned to himself; _I don't like the sound of this_… "What does the prophecy say?"

"I CANNOT BE SURE, I ONLY KNOW THAT IT SPEAKS OF A TRANSFER OF GREAT POWER TO A BEING WHO WILL IN TURN BECOME THE GREATEST THREAT TO THE SECURITY OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE."

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked Jason, her eyes saddened.

Jason shook his head. The lives of his friends rested on their shoulders, and the protection of earth was now seriously at risk. "Don't worry guys, we'll think of something." He turned to Zordon. "Zordon, is there any way we can get the rangers out of that dimension?"

"JASON, THE ONLY WAY TO GAIN ACCESS INTO THE CHIMERA DIMENSION, IS THROUGH A SPELL PORTAL, WHICH CAN ONLY BE OPENED USING AN OLD SUMMON HYMN.I CAN ONLY THINKTHAT RITA AND ZEDD HAVE POSSESSION OF THE BOOK OF VICTORS, WHICH HAS THE ONLY COPY OF THE VERSE."

"Well, we should go get it," Zack enthused.

"I ADMIRE YOUR COURAGE, ZACK, AND AGREE THAT AT THIS TIME, WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTION. BUT, SUCH A MISSION WOULD BE OF GREAT RISK, ONE WHICH YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE WILLING TO TAKE."

"I'd be willing." Jason spoke up. He turned to Zack and Trini. "Let me go."

"No way, Jase, if one goes, we all have to go."

"Zack, we can't risk it. If something happens to me, you guys have to be here, so that you can help Zordon and Alpha." Jason started pacing, looking at the ground as he spoke, as if trying to convince himself. "I've been in Rita and Zedd's moon palace before and I know I'm ready for this…"

"JASON, WE WILL NEED TO WAIT UNTIL THE RIGHT MOMENT FOR YOU TO TELEPORT TO THE MOON. UNTIL THEN, WE CAN ONLY WAIT AND HOPE THAT THE RANGERS AND KIMBERLY ARE SAFE."

Jason nodded, as Trini embraced him. "I hope they're okay," she whispered sadly into his ear.

* * *

"Time to wake up Kimmie." 

Kim moaned as she tried to force her eyes open. "What's happening?" She asked groggily, trying to focus on the silhouette standing above her.

The fog in her vision stubbornly refused to move, as she tried to move her head to see who was in the room. She could hear faint whispers near her and the sound of some kind of machine.

Then she felt it again, the wave of slumber trying to entrance her, force her to fall asleep again. _I have to try and fight it_, she pleaded with herself, as she tried to fight what she knew was a losing battle.

Vergano looked down on the human girl, her frail body seemingly struggling to wake up. He moved his hand in the air, and then flung it towards the teenager's face, her head snapping to the side as his hand made contact with her cheek.

"Ow!" She cried out, instantly trying to move her hand to touch her cheek. It was only as she noticed her reflection above her that she realized where she was. _Oh my god, I'm still here…what are they doing to me?_

"What's going on?" She croaked weakly, her voice scratchy. She felt her throat throb with every word. It was as if with every swallow of saliva, her throat burned, like it was red raw. Her entire body was agonizing, her legs and torso aching like one large bruise.

"Come, come Kimmie, we've already discussed this with you, I should hope we don't have to keep repeating ourselves now." Vergano spoke sternly to her, as he walked around to her left side. He ran his hand over her bare stomach, making his way to her sports shorts.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, now fully awake.

"Please, darling, I'd like to think we could keep such an occasion to a more appropriate location, don't you? Right now, I need you to be a good girl while I finish up here." He pulled the right side of her shorts down, and Kim gasped. _What is he doing!_

He then pulled her shorts back up, seemingly finished. "What did you do?" Kim demanded.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary." He answered her. Kim watched in the mirror above as he approached some disfigured being in the corner behind her.

"Ledle, remove the girl's restraints and get her something to eat," he ordered the creature and then suddenly disappeared.

The small creature approached Kim silently, opening her ankle restraints seemingly using its bare hands. It then moved up to her wrist restraints. Kim fought the urge to scream, as her desire to be freed kicked in. _Restrain yourself, Kim,_ she told herself, _just wait for this thing to get these restraints off, and then we can try and work out a way to get out of this hell-hole…_

Kim sat up slowly, a spell of light headedness washing over her. She eyed the ugly creature warily as it walked away from her. "Hey," she said carefully, "What's going on?"

Then, it too, disappeared.

Kim stood up, and clumsily stumbled away from the bed. She stopped short as she came to the mirrored wall. She banged on the cold surface with her fist, to no avail, and then turned around in hope of finding some kind of hidden door. It was then she noticed a plate of food resting on her bed.

_Where did that come from?_ She slowly walked back to the mangled bed in the centre of the room. _There was nothing there before, and now it's suddenly appeared from nowhere…what kind of place is this?_

* * *

"Tommy, are you okay? Wake up." 

The shooting pains in his stomach were like a kick in groin, and Tommy moaned groggily. His eyelids felt like lead, as he tried to open them, the voice sounding like a distanced whisper.

"W-what…" he managed to mumble, his eyes slowly focusing.

"Hey, he's waking up, he looks okay."

Tommy brought his hand to his eyes, rubbing them carelessly. He moved them away, finally setting his sights on Billy and Kat who were both kneeling in front of him.

"What's going on?" he asked them, as he finally noticed the unknown scenery around them. Billy reached his hands under Tommy's arms, as he and Kat helped the white ranger stand up.

_Not a good idea_, he thought to himself, as he felt his knees shake below him.It was then he remembered her- remembered Kimberly and what he saw.

"Kim!" He suddenly burst out. "What just happened?"

"It appears that our confrontation with the unknown being in the field has somehow resulted in some sort of teleportation." Billy answered, adjusting his glasses, "If my suspicions are correct, I'd say we're in some kind of alternate dimension."

Aisha and Rocky appeared from behind Billy, both looking like they were still half asleep. Billy continued his explanation to Tommy, "It does appear, however, that we all made the multi dimensional teleportation in one piece."

"Yeah, but without our morphers or communicators," Adam sighed, approaching them from behind. Tommy unconsciously touched his exposed wrist, confirming his missing communicator. _How did we become un-morphed?_

Tommy looked quickly around his group of friends, "Is everyone okay?" he asked them. They all nodded.

"Except, my body feels like I've had two minutes sleep, while my head feels like its still sleeping." Rocky said, rolling his head around in an effort to stretch out his stiff neck.

"I imagine that's part of the teleportation process…it appears the mysterious being used some kind of spell on us," Billy explained.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Aisha questioned, turning her gaze to Billy who seemed to be the only one there with any kind of clarity in thinking.

"I'm unfamiliar with him, going by what Zordon told us, it's unlikely to be anyone we've come across before. He didn't engage with us physically either, so my guess would be that he's a practicing magician of some kind, as opposed to a war lord."

"And now what do we do?" Kat asked, looking at Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. _Think, Tommy!_ He told himself, staring down at the bare earth below them. "I don't know," was all the valiant leader could answer.

His friend's stared blankly at him, obviously as lost as he felt. _I don't know what to do, I can't even begin thinking my head around all of this._

"Billy," Tommy said, looking at the blue ranger, "Do you have any thoughts whatsoever on what we should do next?"

Billy shrugged gently, as if unsure.

"Wait!" Aisha exclaimed, leaping forward. Tommy's eyes widened as she picked up a piece of paper off the ground. "It's some kind of message or something…" She murmured, passing it to Tommy.

"What does it say?" Kat asked, her blue eyes hopeful.

"It looks like a rhyme," he answered and then began to read the message out loud: "'Welcome to Chimera, we hope you enjoy your stay. Work out the missing pieces, and things may go your way. If you fail, then all will be lost, and sweet little Kimmie will be left to rot. Sweet Dreams, the Dream Victor.'"

"Yeah, rhyme of a psycho," Rocky commented, the disgust evident in his voice.

"So," Kat said, her eyes deep in thought, "We have to try and find Kim…that monster, man, whatever he is, has her somewhere…but, we need to work out how to find her…" her voice trailed off.

"Well," Aisha cut in, placing her hands on her hips "I say we just start walking, I mean, we're not going to find Kim standing here."

"Aisha's right," Billy agreed, "We should start moving. We don't know if we're confined to any sort of time constraint."

Tommy nodded, motioning to the faint path in front of him. "Let's follow the path."

They walked in silence, Tommy leading the group, with Rocky staying to the back for protection. The dense bush land that lined the path they walked was eerily clichéd, and Tommy was concerned that at any time they could be ambushed. By what exactly, he didn't know, but he certainly didn't want to find out, especially now that they were without their morphers.

His legs dragged along the ground, his eyes still adjusting to the amber light above them. The rich earth below them reflected the sky's ghastly shade of ocher, the opaque jungle they wondered empty of any sounds wildlife. It made him nervous, the silence almost more disturbing to him then anything else.

The stillness also gave Tommy room for his mind to wonder, as he struggled with the sickening image of Kim he had seen in the field. He ran over the mystery rhyme in his mind, his stomach turning as he thought about what it meant. _What really happened, Kim? Did I make a mistake?_

_The letter...how does the letter fit into all of this? If what Jason was saying was true, then Kim couldn't have possibly written that letter, but at the same time Billy had said that the letter was definitely written by her_. He felt ashamed; sickened to his stomach at how easily he had turned on her. _Deep in my heart I had sensed that Kim would never do such a thing, yet I chose to do nothing about it. It will hurt me so much more if I discover that it was me who betrayed 'us'._

Tommy stopped suddenly, as he came to a door of some kind. It appeared directly in the rangers path, sitting lonesome without any walls to support it._Why is there a door in the middle of nowhere?_ He certainly didn't get a good feeling from it.

"That's kinda an odd place for a door, don't you think?" Adam commented from behind him.

Tommy turned quickly to the others, "You guys ready?" They all nodded in unison.

"Be careful," Kat warned him.

Tommy slowly turned the metal doorknob. He hesitated, and then slowly walked through the opening, the other rangers quickly following him close behind.

Tommy's eye's widened when he recognized their new surroundings.

"How did we get here?" he asked out loud in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 9…**_

_Why is he looking at her like that?_ Tommy thought to himself. He tried to convince himself he was being a dick getting jealous over some kind of ghost, but he couldn't ignore the way Andy looked at her. _He's flirting with her…_


	9. An Air of Truth

**THE DREAM VICTOR **

**Chapter 9 – "An Air of Truth"**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks guys so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

_**Jade**- As always, thanks for the help. I'll fix up all those grammatical errors when I get the time and update the changes on the site. I'm glad that Viothen is coming across as the heartless, vain villian I want him to be. lol I like your comment on the yellow brick road...and I suppose that reference does fit well, as the path will lead to quite a unique place I think!_

_**C2** - A fortnight is two weeks :-) Don't be embarrassed to ask anything...afterall, I can't even count properly half the time!_

_**IsabellaPaige** - Thanks for the compliment, I like a good mystery myself! I've read your story, and completely enjoyed it, so I feel priveliged to have you read mine!_

* * *

Back in her mirrored cell, Kim sat alone, staring aimlessly at her reflection in front of her. She felt on edge, her nerves frazzled from all her surprise visitors, beings coming and going without using any kind of door. And when she was alone, she could hear noises in the distance, each random bang making her flinch. 

She'd searched the tiny room from corner to corner, but every wall she turned to was just a dead end. After recovering from her initial grogginess, her early feelings of confusion and terror had been replaced by utter frustration. The confusion only grew the more she tried to make sense of her situation.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at her noticeable rounded stomach, _something I certainly did not have before._ Although it wasn't huge, she looked at least 4 months pregnant. The pain in her lower abdomen was still intense at times, forcing her to dry retch constantly. _I can't believe its true; I can't believe I really am pregnant. I had been sure that it was all just a dream...but how could I possibly be this far along?_

Kim almost fell off the bed when Viothen suddenly appeared behind her.

"Gosh!" she cried, startled. She stepped off the bed, and turned to face the magician.

"Sorry, Kimmie, I would knock, only, there's no door…" he commented sarcastically, walking slowly towards her.

Kim stepped back, her eyes narrowing. "What's going on?"

"I thought we would take a walk," he began. Kim's eyes widened. _I must contain myself_, she told herself, _this might be my chance to escape…_

"Only," he continued, "You must promise that you won't try and run away."

Kim looked down. Even to someone as evil as him, Kim could feel herself blush, uncomfortable in lying to him while looking into his eyes. She raised her gaze to his, and nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I promise."

He reached his hand out toward her, and she took a step forward, her eye's suddenly forced closed. She gasped as she snapped them back open, the torrid heat and putrid smell so strong, it almost physically pushed her back. When she opened her eyes, she could see they were no longer in her cell. _He must have teleported me, what is this place?_

The large complex was full of monsters and creatures of all forms, bound together in chains and restraints; some in large cages, too small for the living bodies they contained. There were literally hundreds in the room. As Viothen pulled Kim forward by the wrist, she could see the center of everyones attention: two beings fighting each other in some kind of dirty confinement. Kim breathed in quickly as she watched the larger of the two competitor's slice the other across its torso, a shower of black liquid falling over the nearby crowd as the injured creature fell to the ground.

A round of applause came from the other side of the room, the man known to Kim as Vergano, sitting in an elaborate throne, showing his pleasure at the merciless killing.

"What is this place?" Kim called out over the noise to Viothen as he pulled her through the crowd. _It looks to me like some kind of concentration camp for aliens_…Kim suddenly realized the direction Viothen was taking her and tried to pull away. The magician showed surprising strength, pushing her through the opening of a heavily occupied cage, and locking it afterwards.

"Wait!" She screamed out to him as he walked away. "Wait!" She screamed again, with such force it brought tears to her eyes.

"No point carrying on like that, there's nothing you can do about it now." A whiny voice came from behind her.

Kim twisted her head to try and see who was speaking to her. "Who said that?" She asked blindly. She could feel the pressure of too many other bodies in the small space with her. _Gees, I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic…_

A head rested on her shoulder and Kim's head flinched back in surprise. Large green eyes stared back her, the creatures hefty head covered in hoary scales. "I said, no point carrying on like that in here…what's a thing like you doing in a place like this, anyway, hmm?"

"I-I ah, don't know," Kim stammered. "I'm Kimberly, I'm from Earth…"

"Hmm, a human, eh? My name is Bo, I'm from the planet of Ginibibi, from the Chystyx system," he answered.

Kim blinked, confused. _Where the hell is that?_ She thought.

Bo seemed to smile at her reaction, his tiny lips beginning to move again as he continued on "I am from a solar system quite a distance from yours. You are the first human being I have sighted here."

Kim felt her heart sink at his words. _I still had some hope that Tommy or the rangers were here…but I guess they're not…_

"What is this place?"

"This is the place of all curses, Chimera. Some know it as a place of punishment, but really it's nothing more then Hell…you see the two kings over there?" he said, motioning with his eyes to the two thrones Kim saw earlier. She nodded her head quickly. "They are the devil times two, Lords Viothen and Vergano."

"But why are they making people kill each other?" Kim asked, raising her voice over a sudden surge of shouting from the crowd.

"Besides the pleasure the Lords get from such a slaughter house, it's all part of their vision- their plan. They plan to construct an invincible army; the victors of each round in the pit will be spared their lives to serve the lords ultimate strategy."

"An army for what?" Kim asked.

"To take over the entire galaxy…" Bo replied, his large eyes darkening.

_An army to take over the whole galaxy? And Earth too? Do the rangers know about this?_

Her mouth sat open for a moment, "How do you know all this?" She asked him further.

Bo smiled sadly. "I know of the prophecy…" he trailed off, as his eyes stared out to the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned, turning her eyes to where Bo was staring. She saw a large, ape like creature approach their cage. "What's happening?" she gasped.

"That's a handler…I-Its my turn," was all he could say, before the large beast opened the barred entrance, pulling the alien out and dragging him behind.

"No!" Kim screamed, reaching her arm out through the bars. "Bo! Where are they taking you!"

She watched him turn his head to look at her as he moved further away, and she could see it in his eyes. _It's his time to fight…It's his time to die._

* * *

Tommy eyed the approaching man with a mixture of caution and confusion. "Who are you?" he asked, but the athlete walked past the rangers in silence. 

Tommy recognized their new location immediately as he walked through the mysterious door, but couldn't understand how they got there_. How did we get all the way to Florida?_

The rangers stared in disbelief as the stood in the middle of Kim's gymnasium. Tommy instantly recognized the complex, from when he had visited Kim a month before Christmas.

"Tommy, what the hell is going on?" Aisha asked beside him, eyebrows creased as a male gymnast seemingly walked through Aisha like she was invisible.

"Hey guys, check that out!" Rocky called out, pointing to an oversized banner hanging along the east side of the building, large red writing sprawled across it like some kind of warning:

_Memories and dreams are very much different- one captures the things you wish could control, the other you can't, but one thing makes them the same- they both show the conflicts of desire._

Tommy read the sign three times over. _Memories and dreams…what does that have to do with what's happening now?_

Billy walked in front of them, gazing around the complex in astonishment. "Guys, we're in some sort of alternate reality…" his voiced trailed off as he made his way further a head of them.

Aisha sighed impatiently, "We realize that Billy, but-."

"Don't you see," he continued, cutting her off as he turned to face his friends. "We're in some kind of dreamland."

Tommy listened to Billy's words closely, as the pieces to Viothen's game finally fell into place.

"He said we had to work out the missing pieces," Tommy murmured, his mind attempting to process his theory. "Something went horribly wrong, guys, something to do with Kim…"

"And now we have to work it out and set things right." Billy finished his thought. Tommy nodded.

"But how do we do that?" Adam quizzed. Tommy was about to answer, when he saw her sitting on the other side of the gym.

Kimberly was smiling and talking to another man.

"Oh my gosh, it's Kim!" Kat exclaimed. The rangers jogged over to the where the former pink ranger was sitting.

"Kim," Tommy said to her in a moment of memory lapse.

Billy put his hand on his shoulder, "Remember Tommy, she's a spirit, she can't hear you."

They watched as Kimberly chatted away to the male gymnast she called Andy. _Why is he looking at her like that?_ Tommy thought to himself. He tried to convince himself he was being a dick getting jealous over some kind of ghost, but he couldn't ignore the way Andy looked at her. _He's flirting with her…_

"…Yeah, I hope to, but I know that I definitely want to go home to California as soon as I can." The spirit Kim explained to her male teammate.

"But you know if you win, Coach Schmidt isn't going to want to let you go."

"I know that, but as much as it's always been my dream to do gymnastics professionally, I didn't realize how much I'd miss my friends. I just don't think this is something I can keep up for years on end."

The rangers looked behind them as they heard a whistle and then turned their attention back to Kim as she stood up and started walking away, continuing her conversation with Andy as they headed towards the change rooms.

"So, you think you might want to join us tonight? Like I said, it'll just be a kick back, sort of relaxation thing," Andy asked her.

"Um, no, I'm not going to be able to make it…I've got a late doctor's appointment I need to keep, plus I'm pretty crashed right now..."

"Okay then," he smiled. "Have a good night, see you around."

They both separated off to their respective change rooms.

Kat raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?"

Tommy motioned to the change rooms. "Do you think we're supposed to follow her?"

Billy nodded his head and the rangers started for the swinging door.

"Wait a minute," Adam said, pointing to a digital calendar on the wall near the door. "Notice the date? It says it's the 23rd of January."

"Good work Adam," Tommy praised, relieved that he had his friends there to focus on such details. "Come on, let's get a move on." He continued as they walked through the swinging door.

Expecting to be in the female change rooms, Tommy immediately came to a halt, when he realized they were suddenly standing somewhere else completely different.

"This is Kim's room," Tommy said. They looked around the empty space, Aisha managing a smile when she recognized a favorite photo of her and Kim in a heart shaped frame besides Kim's bed.

Kat stepped back when all of a sudden, 'Kim' walked through her, seemingly in some kind of rush. The pink ranger heard Tommy breathe in as he saw her, the pain on his face obvious to all of his friends.

They watched in silence as the spirit Kim sat down on her bed, picking up her phone and dialing a number. Tommy could see her face was flushed, her legs tapping like she had a nervous tic.

"Hi guys, its Kim. Um…I was hoping to speak to Tommy. I have something I need to tell you…I, ah, give me a call, I'll be waiting" she spoke nervously into the phone.

Tommy gasped. _The message…_ "Guys, that's the message Kim left on my machine…the day before she wrote the letter."

"And you never spoke to her after you got that message?" Rocky asked absentmindedly, already knowing the answer.

"No, I tried to, but no one answered…" he sighed, "Then, after I got the letter, I didn't try again." _Damn it._

Kat looked thoughtfully around the room. "Well, let's see if we can find any clues as to what Kim wanted to tell you."

Tommy walked towards Kim, who was lying on the bed curled up, sobbing. He could feel his heart literally crack as he watched her. _How badly I want to consol you Kim. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you-._

"Tommy!"

Tommy turned, heading towards Kat who was in the adjoining bathroom. "Kat, what is it?"

The pink ranger turned to Tommy and opened her hand, her eyes cast down to the ground. "What does that mean," he asked her, pointing to the pregnancy test.

"It means it was a positive test." She admitted to him.

She watched the white ranger closely, his eyes darkening. Tommy shook his head, walking back out to the other rangers. They all turned to face him, Billy frowning with concern as their leader practically stormed out of the tiny bathroom.

"What did you find?" Adam asked him, but Tommy didn't answer, instead walking past them and out through Kim's bedroom door.

"Tommy!" they all shouted after him.

* * *

"It couldn't happen, I just wouldn't believe it…" 

"Zack, I wouldn't count against it right now, I mean, things aren't exactly going in our favor."

At the Command Center, Jason and Zack sat with their backs against the control panel, while Trini helped Alpha perform some maintenance on the center's teleportation system. Jason rubbed his face, his eyes heavy. The three former rangers had spent the last three days at the Command Center since the rangers disappeared, and the emotions and long hours were finally taking their toll. He knew though, he couldn't show it and wore his mask tightly, not allowing any weakness to show. _My friends need me to be strong right now._

Trini had tried to throw herself into Billy's shoes; the work with Alpha helping keep her sane and level headed. It made her feel that she was at least doing something to help her friends.

Zack spent the days pacing the room, the stress mapped on his face as he and Jason deliberated over the situation. It seemed the more they spoke about it, the worse it all seemed, and the more they tried to make sense of it, the more confusing it became.

Zordon knew, however, that it was inevitable that Zedd and Rita would launch a full-scale attack against Earth, a move that most likely spelled the end of human life. While Jason told Zordon and the others that he would never let that happen, the truth was, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. _Even if we had our powers, the three of us wouldn't be strong enough_, he knew.

Now, it was just a matter of playing the waiting game, preparing for that inexorable alarm bell.

"Old Friends, how wonderful we meet again under such joyous circumstances…"

Jason's head snapped to the viewing globe, eyes wide as he saw their former nemesis suddenly appear. _How the hell did Zedd get the ability to communicate with us?_

"What the heck?" Zack mouthed, a bare whisper.

"Don't be so surprised, I saved you a visit now, didn't I? I suppose you're all wondering how I've gained access to your communications system? See these…" Jason gasped as Zedd displayed six power coins. _He has the ranger's power coins!_

"Now, let me give you pathetic remnants the heads up" he continued "Right now, I am finalizing preparations to unleash my attack on Planet Earth and your pitiable command center, and without your wretched power geeks or your precious power coins, no one will be able to stop me. Earth will be mine. However, it's obvious to me that you Zordon have already devised a plan to try and stop my inevitable capture of planet earth. So, I will offer you a deal. I will trade with you information of where to locate the spell portal into Chimera I have opened, and in exchange you will stay out of the way. If you breach your side of the deal, I will close the portal without warning which will lock you away in the dimension for good. I trust you will want to make the trip, unless you want to choose between serving me or being killed.The portal is located above a diamond rock formation outside of Angel Grove. Oh, and we'll be meeting again quite soon I would think."

Zack sighed and shook his head as Zedd disappeared with a cackle from the viewing globe. "I can't believe it…I don't know if I want to laugh or cry right now."

"Damn it!" Jason fumed, "He has the power coins!"

"YES, IT APPEARS ZEDD HAS SOMEHOW INTERCEPTED THE RANGERS POWER COINS AFTER THEIR ATTACK IN THE FIELD, AND WHILE HE HAS THEM IN HIS POSSESSION, WE ARE AT THE MERCY OF HIS ATTACK. OUR ONLY CHOICE IS TO FIND THE RANGERS BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE. ALPHA, START A DEEP LOCATION SEARCH IMMEDIATELY TO PINPOINT THE LOCATION ZEDD SPOKE OF."

"Of course, Zordon," the robot replied, immediately turning to perform the necessary scans.

"I can't believe he would just give it up like that…" Jason commented sternly.

"MY THOUGHTS TELL ME THAT ZEDD AND RITA BELIEVE THAT BY YOU ATTEMPTING TO RESCUE THE RANGERS FROM CHIMERA, YOU TOO WILL BE FOREVER CAUGHT IN THE DIMENSION."

"Well, he'll be sorely disappointed, Zordon," Jason clenched his fish determinedly, "Once we have access to Chimera, we'll find a way to get the rangers back to stop them dead in their tracks."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 10…**_

Kat gazed intently at him, her eyes searching for him to go on. She looked down, then gazed back up, "Tommy, are you worried about Kim? I mean the fact that she's pregnant and you're going to be a dad?" she asked in a voice so quiet.

Tommy chuckled despite himself, the bitterness rolling around on his tongue as he contemplated his next words carefully.

_A/N – I hope you're all following this okay (as you should all know, it's much easier to follow these things in your ahead, as opposed to writing them in a story that actually makes sense!). Just to reinforce what's happening, the rangers are caught in the Dream Victor's dimension Chimera, and are currently trapped in some kind of alternate reality, more specifically an oubliette of Kimberly's dreams and/or memories...Yes, Zedd does have the power coins! But, the rangers don't appear to be feeling the effects of this, as Chimera seems to disable all outside powers, and so I'm guessing that includes negative effects as well! But, more will be explained through the story!_


	10. Fractured Fantasy

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 10 – Fractured Fantasy**

By Chanelle Summer

This goes without saying, THANKS for all your reviews! 

**_Jade_**_- No, I don't mind you pointing out the grammatical errors at all! Even though I've always enjoyed writing, and was academically very good at English, my use of grammar is rather stale. All your comments are helpful for me as I write this thing out, especially as it's only going to get more complicated for me to write this story as the plot thickens and unfolds._

**_C2_**_- Yes, I've always loved to write, but justlike when someone dreams of being a singer, etc, it's not really something you think you could actually do professionally! This is actually the first time I've written a story, and I can't believe how much I'm enjoying it! Definitely something I'd love to pursue down the track, and I'm honored that you think I could actually do it:-)_

**_IsabellaPaige_**_ - Glad you're still enjoying it. I hope they save Kim too! lol_

* * *

The larger monster dropped to the dirt, his head bowing in defeat. 

Viothen frowned, the disgust burning in his eye's and so he jumped up from his throne. "Get up you pathetic fool!" He growled at the defeated creature. It raised its eyes to stare at the angry Lord, its eye's pleading for some kind of mercy.

Viothen glared at it, turning to the stronger competitor. "Finish him!" he ordered it, turning away to sit back in his throne, joining his brother in a round of applause when the stench of death grew near.

Vergano turned to look at his brother, his pleasure evident. "We are looking good, brother."

"Indeed we are, Vergano."

Vergano motioned with his eyes across the room, his gaze tickling towards the caged former power ranger in the far corner. "I'm surprised you brought her here so soon."

Viothen raised his hand on the armrest, as if to dismiss his brother's words, "No, I can assure you it was time."

Vergano nodded his head, ever obedient of his brother. "And what of her human friends?" he asked, "Can't we get them ready yet?"

"No!" Viothen seethed at his brother, clenching his fist "It is too soon! Don't you remember the prophecy? I cannot risk the Power Rangers intervening."

"Yes, brother, but what if they find a way to escape?"

"No, I can assure you that will not happen…they are stuck in the oubliette, sleeping away. " Viothen smiled to himself, excited by the succulence of his own plans. "I have sent them on some non-existent mission which they are trying to solve at this very moment. Little do they realize, it's all just a dream…and when it's time for them to wake up, it will be too late for them to stop us."

Vergano nodded excitedly, "Yes! By then we'll have a full army consisting of the strongest and most resilient fighters from across the universe! And, the power transfer will be completed!"

Viothen nodded, turning his attention back to the new fight-off before them. He was elated with their plans, excitement growing as their inevitable destiny grew closer. _Soon, we will have a force strong enough and large enough to conquer every solar system, galaxy and dimension in the universe and I will rein an incessant nether land where everyone will bow to me._ He glanced over to the human girl clinging to her barred imprisonment, eyes widened in horror as she scoped her surroundings. _And, soon she will realize her fate_.

* * *

He had to get out of there. 

Tommy opened the door without a minute's thought, and it was only after he stepped through blindly that he realized how foolish his actions were. _Great, knowing my luck, these doors open to a different scenario each time and I'll lose the guys by accident…_

He looked around curiously at the new location, instantly realizing that he was in some kind of restaurant. He gazed around, looking for Kim, knowing that she was sure to be there somewhere.

He walked past a few tables filled with diners, the spirit guests casually eating their meals without any concern. He stopped short as he finally spotted her up ahead, his lips pursing as he recognized that she was with Jason. Tommy looked to the ground glumly, and then took a seat at an empty table nearby, not wishing to walk any closer to her.

His ego had just taken a huge bashing in front of Kat, but she didn't even realize it. None of them did, because none of them knew. _How can I possibly tell them? Tell them that the truth is even more terrible then they could imagine?_ Tommy had to get away from their prying, before he exposed his wounds and Kim's infidelities for them all to see.

He gazed up, relieved though when he saw the other rangers finally walk through the door behind him. They all approached him apprehensively, sitting down around the table in silence. The group watched closely as 'Kim' and 'Jason' ate dinner together, although they were too far away to hear anything they were saying. The truth was, Tommy didn't want to hear it.

Aisha was the first one to break the silence, obviously aware of the group's uncomfortable silence. "Tommy, are you okay…I mean, is there something wrong? You looked kinda freaked out back in there…you know you can talk to us about it, whatever it is."

Tommy nodded, and then smiled tightly. "I know Aisha; I guess I just wouldn't know where to start."

Kat gazed intently at him, her beryl eye's motioning for him to go on. She looked down when he said nothing andthen glanced back up, "Tommy, are you worried about Kim? I mean the fact that she's pregnant and you're going to be a dad?" she asked in a voice so quiet.

Tommy chuckled despite himself, the bitterness rolling around on his tongue as he contemplated his next words carefully. "No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?" Adam asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Kim and I…" Tommy paused as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "We never…we never quite made it to forth base…"

_There I said it._ He watched as they all stared at him in obvious shock, Kat looking away while Rocky frowned, confusion expelling from his eyes as he attempted to understand the words that Tommy had just spoken.

"Then that means…" Rocky started.

"That it's not mine." Tommy finished sadly.

The silence drifted back once again, each of them to afraid to say anything more. Tommy was already regretting his words, feeling that he betrayed Kim in some way, knowing that the other rangers would not know how to respond. His intentions hadn't been to make anyone chose sides. Despite any hard feelings that he harbored towards her, he also couldn't forget that Kimberly was still an innocent and still being held in some demonic wasteland against her will.

_And, right now, I don't know any of this for sure…We're still here to find her and bring her back safe and sound. That's the only way I'll ever be able to learn the truth._ It certainly wasn't the place to be revealing his or Kim's sexual experiences, and he was saddened that the cruel dimension had forced him to divulge so much delicate and potentially damaging information to his friends.

"She wouldn't do that," Kat suddenly spoke up calmly, shaking her head defiantly making Tommy look up. "There's no way that Kimberly would do that to you-."

"Kat…" Adam intervened, trying his best to be sensitive to his leader's feelings.

"We all know Kim, and that is not something which she would do…" Kat continued, looking around at each of her friends in an effort to install some kind of reason, "I'm sorry, but someone has to start talking some sense. Surly you can all see that there is something seriously warped going on here? I mean, it's all a little coincidental for my liking…"

Aisha nodded to her friend, "Kat's right, something smells fishy here, none of this makes sense, and I think that's the point."

Tommy sighed, "What do you mean?"

Rocky nodded his head, as if reading Aisha's thoughts, "I think what she means, is that maybe this Dream Victor has been playing games for a couple of weeks. How long has Kim been gone for? It seems like all of this coincidentally happened since she's been gone."

"What, like none of it happened?" Tommy coaxed, silently hopeful.

"That still doesn't explain the letter, though," Billy pointed out, "I scanned it using every available technique and I was unable to find any presence of magic or anything suspicious otherwise…it was definitely written by Kimberly. In addition, Jason had told us that Kim's friend Chrissy informed him that Family Planning had left a message for Kim..."

Tommy blocked Billy's comments out as he set his gaze back to Kim's apparition. He watched closely as Jason took her hand, the two staring deeply into each other's eyes, as they talked with their faces only inches apart. _Quit it,_ he tried to reason with himself. He couldn't help but wonder back to Jason's role in the events of the last three weeks_. It make's me sick just thinking about it, to think that I'm even questioning his motives, but after all, I thought I knew Kim and then look what happened…_

He knew he had no basis for accusations, but for some reason he couldn't see past Jason and Kim being somehow romantically involved. In the past he'd never even took a second glance, never questioning their close friendship. He'd never even blinked when Kim went for dinners to Jason's house alone, or when she went jogging with him after school. The close knitted group was always a display of mutual friendship, never crossing any boundaries that he'd assumed had always been there. _I'd always seen them as brother and sister…but then again, Kim said she thought of me as a brother, so who knows what the hell is really going on?_

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked up, shaking away his thoughts as he looked at Rocky. "What?"

"Man, you're not, are you?"

"What?" Tommy frowned, slightly distracted as he watched Kim and Jason stand up from their table. He scowled again as he watched Jason take her in his arms; watched as she rested her head on his chest, his head sitting on hers as he whispered away to his friend.

"Quit looking at them like that." Rocky told him calmly but sternly, obviously aware of Tommy's displeasure at Jason's show of affection for Kim.

"Like what?"

"You know what…you know it, we all know it, there's nothing going on between Jason and Kim. I know you're desperate for answers right now, but you can not go accusing Jason just because he's close to Kim…you read that banner, it was talking about dreams, I'm sure this is just one of Kim's dreams."

"I didn't say anything," Tommy said, slightly cynically. "The reason we're here, is to obviously work out what happened to Kim…the Dream Victor obviously wants us to see it for a reason. Plus, there's nothing here to suggest its one or the other-You can see the way they're acting yourself, so you obviously thought the same thing-."

"Look Tommy," Aisha cut in, reaching over the table, "You've gotta stop doing this to yourself…we have to keep it together, or else we're never going to find a way out of this place."

Tommy sighed. _She's right; I'm being a complete jerk._ "I know, I'm sorry…Really, I am…I guess it's all just getting to me, that's all."

"Well, we're gonna be here for you Tommy, no matter what happens," Adam told him, "But in the meantime, I think we need to put our heads together and work out what this twisted magician wants with us, and Kimberly."

"You're right," Tommy nodded. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I think we need to go back to Kim's room," Kat suggested immediately, "Obviously that's where Kim spent most of her time, and I imagine that's where we'll be able to find out more about what happened in her life during the last few weeks."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go, we'll try the door we came from and here's hoping it'll still lead us there."

They made their way through the crowded Chinese restaurant, Rocky lightening the mood by joking that they should all stop for some Mongolian lamb before they left. Tommy glanced at the counter just before he followed the others through the exit.

A desk calendar, which sat on the wooden counter, was fixed on the 14th February. He frowned, _how could that be? Jason had told us that he hadn't seen Kim on her birthday. The police had said that she had already been missing for two weeks, so either something sinister is going on here or Jason plain out lied to me…_

He quickly glanced over his shoulder, hesitating as he reached for the door handle. He looked as Jason and Kim made their way towards the opposite exit, watching as Kim seemingly tripped over, Jason instantly reaching over to help her up. Jason grabbed Kim's winter coat from the coat rack, helping her put it on. They exchanged some words, Kim fussing over her hair, Jason smiling and seemingly wiping her cheek with a tender hand. They then walked out.

It was sickening, yet undeniably true. Despite the years of friendship and the dozens of times they'd risked their lives for one another... Tommy was questioning Jason's loyalty to him.

_Nothing's been proven, _Tommy reminded himself, in a last-ditch effort to listen to reason,_ Until we talk about what's really going on between him and Kim, I need to give Jason the benefit of the doubt. After all he's done for me...how he trusted me after I nearly killed him as Rita's Green Ranger, the least I can do is offer him that same chance._

So easily said...but so difficult to adopt.

_Jase, please don't let it be true, please don't be the cause for this._

* * *

"Ooh, it feels good to be King of the world!" Zedd exclaimed, skipping around his chambers in an unusual display of delight. 

"My Lord, you have succeeded with the ultimate plan, victory can only be guaranteed!" Goldar praised his master.

_Yes! Finally, I have ensured the ultimate victory...the victory I deserve! _Zedd thought with glee, _Only time now stands in my way..._

Zedd's lumbering dancing came to a sudden stop, "Finster!" He stared at the entrance way intently, until the alien scientist scuttled on through.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Finster, how far away are we from launching our attack?" Zedd questioned.

"I can only imagine it will be a little time away…"

"Don't imagine it, do it!" Zedd ordered.

Finster nodded his head, "Yes, of course Lord Zedd," he replied, before hurrying back out.

"My Lord, why did you give the former rangers the location of the portal? I wanted to take care of them myself, especially the former red ranger!" Goldar spoke up, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"Silence you baboon!" Zedd hissed at the titan, "We will get our chance to play with the rangers later, but for now our objective is to destroy earth without their intrusion. I can only imagine Zordon was already arranging a surprise intervention, this plan will guarantee he stays out of the way."

"What do you plan to do with the Power Coins? We have no one to use them!"

Zedd's gaze narrowed at his servants words, _Goldar is right…we have the coins, but we don't have anyone to use them!_

A smirk formed behind his metal face plate as a thought came to his mind, "You're correct Goldar, we don't have anyone to assume the Power brats coins…so, we should make some…Finster!"

"Yes my Lord!" Finster hurriedly replied in the distance, scurrying around the corner to attend to his master's call.

"Finster, make me some evil rangers," Zedd ordered bluntly.

The scientist stared in silence for a moment, and then bowed his head obediently, "Yes, of course, I have just the idea," he replied, "Unlike our attempts to produce evil rangers in the past, I will be able to create solid replica's of the rangers. With the bona fide power coins, they will gain all the power of Zordon's rangers, but will fight in the name of evil."

"Excellent, do it!" Zedd ordered, clenching his silver staff.

_Yes, when their people watch in horror as they see the one's they trusted with their protection destroy the world as they know it, it will be a final stab in the coffin and the rangers will be exterminated forever!_

He broke into a loud cackle, Goldar and Finster both nodding their head in enthusiasm at their master's delight.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 11…_**

_Poor Tommy…_Had it been any other time, the pink ranger probably would have gave him a hug of comfort, but the unexpected scene was nothing short of completely unbearable and uncomfortable.

"Hey man, I hate to break it to you but that's what you call forth base," Rocky commented sarcastically beside her.


	11. Believe The Lie

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 11 – Believe the Lie**

By Chanelle Summer

Big Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep them coming!

_A/N - I'm gonna keep up with frequent updates as often as I can, I'm glad to be bringing new chapters to you all so quickly...actually, because even I don't know how this is all going to end, the suspense it driving me crazy! lol. I start my new job next week, so this week I'm relaxing and doing a lot of writing...which is a good thing when there is absolutely nothing good on telly! I appreciate you all keeping up with the very confusing plot line, hopefully I'll be able to settle it down soon, but as you can tell, I like to be evil and keep you all_ _hanging! Hmm... And don't worry, all the questions you have expressed in your reviews will be answered...eventually (breaks into evil cackle). Okay, sorry, I'll compose myself now, **back to the story...**_

* * *

"Um…okay, I guess our theory didn't quite pan out," Rocky commented as soon as he stepped through the restaurant's exit door.

Kat scrunched her lips up and then instantly dropped her gaze. _Okay, I really shouldn't be seeing this, we all shouldn't…_she thought hurriedly.

"Um, Tommy, I don't think…" she started, turning her head quickly in an effort to pre warn her friend before he walked in on the scene before them.

"What?" he called out blindly, before walking in behind her. "Oh…" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

Kat's eyes darted around. She didn't know whether to laugh or run back through the door they just walked through. She could sense that the other rangers were equally embarrassed, noticing that they each turned around the moment they noticed what was going on. She certainly was not expecting to walk through that door and stroll in on Tommy and Kimberly practically having sex. _Even if they are only spirits…_

"Um…" she began, watching Tommy closely as she spoke, "I think maybe we should go?"

"Well, I can tell you for sure that this one is a dream," Tommy muttered, as he continued to stare in front of him mystified as the two spirit lovers continued in the bed only meters away.

Kat sighed, an unconscious display of sadness for her close friend. She couldn't deny the soft spot she had for her leader, a tenderness she'd felt for him the moment she had met him in Angel Grove. Of course, during the course of her stint as a power ranger beside him, she'd felt comfortable with the friendship they'd developed, but in this time of heartache, she couldn't help but feel for him an uncontrollable grief.

_Poor Tommy…_Had it been any other time, the pink ranger probably would have gave him a hug of comfort, but the unexpected scene was nothing short of completely unbearable and uncomfortable.

"Hey man, I hate to break it to you but that's what you call forth base," Rocky commented sarcastically beside her.

Tommy shook his head, still clearly distracted. "No, I told you, this must just be a dream, this never happened…"

Kat cleared her throat. "Isn't this the cabin that you shared with Kim at during our ski trip?" She asked, casting her mind back to the gang's weeklong trip away in January. Tommy and Kim had shared a cabin room together, something, which she knew Tommy had been rather enthused about for weeks leading up to the vacation.

"Yes, it is, but we never…this never happened…" he stuttered, his forehead creased. "Trust me."

"Okay…well, is there anything you can see that might be considered a clue?" Kat asked him, knowing that he was the only one still visually exploring the room around them. She watched as he glanced around quickly and then shook his head.

Kat nodded slowly, "All right, well, let's make her way out of here…" she said, motioning Tommy with her eyes.

"Um u-uh yeah, sure," he slowly replied, turning around and opening the door in front of them.

The other rangers followed quickly behind the white ranger, Kat taking a quick breath before stepping through. _Who knows what lies ahead_, she wondered to herself. Sure, she had felt embarrassed to walk in on such a scene, but at the same time she felt even more mortified for Tommy. _He had already endured so much this past week;_ Kat knew that wondering through a labyrinth of his ex-girlfriends dreams and memories in front of their closest friend's would be complete torture.

She gazed around at their newly entered room, instantly recognizing they were back in Kim's bedroom.

Then she saw them. She looked up at Tommy and watched his heart break in front of her once again. _Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…_

* * *

"Any luck yet, Alpha?" Trini asked Alpha back at the Command Center. It had only been a matter of fifteen minutes since Zedd's unexpected message, but the three former rangers knew that time was of the essence.

Jason couldn't stop pacing. He glanced occasionally back to Alpha, but couldn't bring himself to stand still. He had the itch. _We are so close now…_he knew that this was there one chance to free the rangers and find Kimberly.

"Hey Jase, quit the pacing, you're making me dizzy," Zack said. Jason sighed and reluctantly came to a stop.

"Sorry," he apologized, "The waiting is driving me nuts."

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean-."

"Oh, Zordon, I found it!" Alpha exclaimed excitedly from the control panel.

"GOOD WORK, ALPHA; PREPARE THE TELEPORTATION SYSTEM IMMEDAITELY."

"Great Work, Alpha!" Trini enthused, turning to smile at Jason who came up beside her.

"JASON, ARE YOU READY FOR TELEPORTATION?" Zordon asked him.

Jason nodded, "Yes, Zordon, I'm all set to go." He smiled tightly, turning to look at Trini and Zack.

He could see the nervousness in Trini's dark eyes, and reached out to touch her arm, "Trini, it's going to be fine, I'll be back before you know it, with the others right by my side."

She nodded half-heartedly, "I know, Jason, I know you're going to get them back here safe and sound."

"Yeah, but make sure you look after yourself," Zack made him promise..

Jason smiled at his old friends. They'd been through every major life experience together, and this occasion was no different. He couldn't even think for a moment that he wouldn't make it back, but the tenderness they showed him touched him. _That's why I can't let them down._

"Zordon, it's all set." Alpha confirmed.

"JASON, PREPARE FOR TELEPORTATION TO THE PORTAL'S ENTRANCE. ONCE THERE, YOU MUST ENTER THE PORTAL DIRECTLY. BE CAUTIOUS, ONCE INSIDE THE PORTAL YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH US. TAKE CARE, AND MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU."

"Yeah," Trini nodded, "The power of friendship."

"You two stay strong; I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason said to Zack and Trini, before turning to face Alpha.

"Good Luck my human friend," Alpha told him tenderly.

Then, in an instant he was teleported.

* * *

"Get away!" Kim shrieked, pulling herself as far into the corner of the cage as possible.

She glared at the ghastly beast that seemed to be taking an unnatural interest in her, and then sighed with relief as the 'handler's' came and dragged it away._ Just another competitor fighting for its life._

Kim had tried her best to stay as still as possible during her incarceration, in an attempt to avoid any attention from any of the disgusting creatures that roamed the area known as 'the pit'. She couldn't work out how long she'd been there, figuring it felt like at least a few days. The longest few days of her entire life.

She hadn't felt the desire to sleep, despite trying on several occasions, hoping that if maybe she slept, she'd dream and hopefully wake up somewhere far away. She'd also tried desperately to no avail to try and unlock the cage, knowing very well that she was being watched closely. _What difference does it matter if they catch me out_? She had thought to herself, _it's not like I'm going to survive in here anyway. I'm either going to wind up dying of starvation_, _of dehydration or of being murdered by some hideous monster for everyone to watch. _

She'd watched countless beings get butchered in the main pit, tears welling in her eyes on many occasions. Yet despite the terror she felt, it still all felt surreal, to the point where she had resisted the temptation to simply slump in the corner and bawl her eyes out. She was relieved during the times where the two Lords left the Pit and the slaughterhouse fell into a suspended period of silence. A time where Kim prayed that they wouldn't return and she could think rationally, without the disruption of violence around her.

Mostly she spent that time thinking of Tommy. She wondered in her heart where he was. _Did he even know I was gone?_ She'd told herself that there was no way the rangers wouldn't come and save her, but with each passing moment, she felt her faith slowly dwindle away. _What if they don't know I'm here? I woke up here without even noticing I'd left! This wasn't the way I thought things would happen…I was so scared of what was happening in my life, feeling like I was losing control, and then I find myself here. And, I'll never get the chance to tell him._

She looked up out of her thoughts as a loud roar emerged from the crowd of prisoners in front of her. She closed her eyes as another lost its life.

_I hate you…You haven't won yet..._she thought as she glared at the Dream Victor who sat proudly in his throne across the room. She slightly gasped as his equally detestable gaze met her eyes. His cold stare said it all.

_I'm going to die here._

* * *

Tommy nearly did a double take, a feeling of shock so overwhelming that he couldn't help but exclaim, "What the hell is going on!"

His gaze narrowed as he watched yet another piercing and contradicting scene before him. He tried to convince himself that it was all a dream. But it still hurt.

There they were: Jason and Kimberly together on her bed. Face to face, they gazed into each other's eyes, Jason cupping Kim's beautiful face in his hands. Kim's eyes welled with tears and she closed them as Jason leaned towards her, his lips connecting with hers. They then moved apart again, releasing each other with equal compassion.

"I'm sorry…" Jason whispered to her, as he continued to stare deeply into her eyes.

The corner of her lips folded into a soft smile, as she gently shook her head, reaching her hand out to hold his, "No, Jason, don't be sorry, please…I'm so relieved."

He smiled back at her. "I'm just so glad that it's out, that there's no more secrets."

She nodded, sighing with seeming relief, "Yes, so am I. I just feel so relieved that I don't have to keep this to myself anymore."

Tommy felt himself burn inside. _Okay, so this is just another stupid dream, but how do I know? What is this all supposed to mean! They wouldn't do this to me; somehow this has all got to be fake. We're in some kind of alternate dimension…who's to say these dreams really are Kim's? That guy is some kind of dream wizard; he obviously has the ability to manipulate dreams. _

"Tommy?" Aisha asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He continued to stare ahead, not wanting to look at any of them. Not wishing to expose himself again. Instead he continued to watch his soul mate and best friend kindle some kind of deep seeded longing for one and other. He let each yearning gaze, tender whisper and sensual kiss stab him in the heart over and over again.

"You have to tell Tommy," Jason told her, standing up from the bed after kissing her yet again, quickly but passionately.

"I-I…I don't know if I can…"

"Kim, you have to…you have to let him know. You can't keep keeping these things to yourself."

Then almost instantly 'Jason' disappeared before them. _Definitely a dream_, Tommy thought relieved to himself. He continued to watch as 'Kim' stood up and approached her desk, sitting down in front of it.

Tommy walked towards her, the rangers close behind. Almost instantly she began writing, Tommy holding his breath as he watched her write a familiar sentiment.

"That's the letter…" Kat murmured, her eyes transfixed on Kim's writing.

_The Letter!_

Tommy turned away, and sat down on Kim's bed. He couldn't bear to watch it anymore. He could only stare blankly, shaking his head as he felt the confusion build greater inside him.

He bit his lip suddenly when he noticed Aisha and Adam sit next to him.

"You okay?" Adam asked, before realizing it was a dumb question to ask.

"No." Tommy admitted. He then smirked bitterly before adding, "For a second, I thought this was just a dream."

"Tommy, you know that it is…I mean, Jason and Kim-." Rocky began, sitting down with the others on Kim's roommates' bed.

"I don't care about that," Tommy cut him off, "The simple fact is, I got that letter from Kim, in real life," Tommy continued, emphasizing the 'real life' part of his sentence. "So, that can only mean that it really happened- I mean, it's not like we've been asleep all this time. Just like the phone message was real-."

"But how can that be explained, if Kim's been gone for weeks? I mean, she couldn't have written that letter if she was asleep!" Aisha pointed out.

"Maybe it's similar to when souls who have crossed over, communicate with the living?" Billy suggested.

Tommy frowned, "What?" he blurted out, his eyes flashing with pain, "Are you saying she's dead?"

Billy shook his head quickly, "No, but maybe it's a possible phenomenon with people who are caught in this dreamland- an alternate state from life and death. Maybe Kim was somehow communicating with the real world from her sleep state, whether willingly or not."

Kat's eyes widened, "Yes, Billy, that makes sense!"

"I still don't understand," Tommy replied, "Does that mean that Kim really did all these things, or she just dreamt them? And if she just dreamt them, did she mean them?"

Billy leaned over, "I can't be sure…but if Kim really was sleeping, then I can't see how she can be accountable for what she dreamt. After all, dreams are simply the activity of the unconscious in response to what we have seen or heard in our waking hours, that day, that week or many years ago."

"So that means?"

"That this may have all been some unfortunate misunderstanding." The blue ranger confirmed.

Tommy literally felt his heart stop beating. Billy words rang in his ears, the buzzing digging into him painfully. The tables had suddenly been turned; Kim wasn't the one who betrayed him, he had betrayed her. And now she was paying for it.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 12…_**

"Kim!" He exclaimed desperately, instantly crawling over to where she sat. His heart was pounding again, as he waited a brief moment for her to respond. "Kim! He said again, this time shaking her gently. _Oh God, please don't let her be-_


	12. Rescue Me

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 12 – Rescue Me**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N - Hey, what can I say, I was feeling generous and thought I would upload two chapters in one day. Enjoy! And of course, please continue reviewing with my updates so I know what you all think! _

* * *

Jason instantly assumed his defensive stance when he arrived at the diamond rock foundation, well aware that Zedd's misplaced help could equal a trap. He had considered that it was even possible that the portal itself could lead directly to Zedd's moon palace instead of Chimera, but it was still a risk the former red ranger knew he had to take. 

He relaxed when he reassured himself there were no nasty surprises awaiting him. He could recognize the portal almost immediately, the circular, spiraling formation clearly noticeable at the bottom of the tall mound. _Well, it's now or never_, he psyched himself, as he stepped towards the portal. He surprised even himself on how nervous he was; The feeling was close to that of being scared.

He closed his eyes and stepped into it, the portal walls clenching around him and dragging him through. The sensation was nothing that he had felt before.

He opened his eyes.

He gazed at the new surroundings, frowning at the mass illusion that surrounded him. He stepped forward, turning quickly to realize that the portal was nowhere to be seen. _Darn!_

Jason turned back and walked quietly up the mass corridor. _This is a house of mirrors like I've never seen_, he thought uneasily to himself. He wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting when he arrived, but he was certainly taken aback by the bewildering location.

_There doesn't seem to be any doors here. What the hell is this place? _

Jason broke into a jog, making his way faster up the seemingly never ending hallway. It was becoming uneasily clear that he was stuck in the bizarre site. _And I don't even know where I am!_

* * *

"My Lord!" 

Viothen scowled to himself, and reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the fight before him. He glared at his assistant. _This better be good._

"What is it!" He demanded, "Can you not see that I am busy?"

Ledle blinked, "Y-yes my Lord, I am sorry to disturb you, you know that I would not interrupt you if I did not come with news that did not require your immediate attention-."

"Get to it," Viothen cut in bluntly.

"Oh, um, yes, of course my Lord. Um, I am afraid that we have an intruder in your quarters-."

"A WHAT!" Viothen boomed, standing up, and sweeping his cloak to face him.

"A-a human…a man, he is wondering the main corridor."

Viothen glowered down at him. _A human! But how did he get here?_ The dream victor cast his thoughts back to the Book of Victors…_so; Zedd has tried to disrupt my plans, has he? Well, I will deal with him later!_

"I will take care of this myself," he fumed, closing his eyes and teleporting to the main corridor.

The human was wondering further up ahead of him, oblivious to Viothen's sudden presence. Viothen smirked to himself, _ooh, another power brat…another fine addition to my already growing collection…_

"Looking for Kimmie?" He suddenly called out.

The human turned around, his eyes wide with determination_. And fear…_Viothen thought to himself…_I can smell it_.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded, keeping his distance.

"Oh, not another one," the Dream Victor drawled, "I've already had to deal with one love sick puppy, do I really have to put down another?"

"What have you done with the Power Rangers?"

"As much as I'd like to chat," Viothen responded, continuing to make his way further up the corridor, "I have a particular distaste for unexpected visitor's, and I really must get back to what I was doing…but seeing you have such a desire to be reunited with little miss prissy, how about we get the sappy reunion rolling?"

He watched as Jason's knees buckled, his head coming into heavy contact as he collapsed on the ground before him.

"This is too easy," he whispered arrogantly to himself, stepping over the sleeping human and taking him with him to the pit below.

* * *

_What is all the noise...?_

Jason blinked, his eyes slowly opening. He reached his hand to his head, feeling the lump on his left temple, grimacing as he lightly prodded the swollen rise. He tried to sit up, desperate to clear his blurry vision. _What happened? What did he do to me?_

A sudden rush of noise startled Jason, and his eyes snapped open, his gaze instantly wide in dread. He immediately tried to look around the scene before him. He couldn't begin to work out where he was, but he definitely knew he was far away from where he was confronted by the Dream Victor in the reflective corridor.

He dropped his shoulders desperately, only then noticing her in the corner of his vision; her lifeless form slumped in opposite side of his confinement.

"Kim!" He exclaimed desperately, instantly crawling over to where she sat. His heart was pounding again, as he waited a brief moment for her to respond. "Kim!" He said again, this time shaking her gently. _Oh God, please don't let her be-_

Her sudden but soft, incoherent murmurs cut his thought line off, and he silently thanked whatever God was still with him. He slowly reached out his hand, and stroked her cheek, reaching out with his other to move her hair out of her face.

"Get away!" She suddenly screamed, as she threw her hands blindly out in front of her.

"Whoa!" Jason responded, dodging her unsighted attack, "Kim, it's me!"

Kim opened her eyes slowly, and then suddenly stared at him in such shock that Jason thought she was going into cardiac arrest.

"Oh my god," she cried, her voice shaky, "It's you!"

Jason nodded and smiled, despite the circumstances. "Yeah, Kim, its me, its okay, you're okay…"

"I'm thirsty," she croaked.

Jason paused, and instantly turned to scope their imprisonment. He noticed a large glass sitting where he first woke up and scrambled over to reach it, taking it back over to where his ailing friend sat.

He paused, and then took a quick sip_. I'm not going to let her drink from it unless I know its okay; God knows what could be in it_. He waited a moment, and then figuring it was okay to drink, moved the spout of the cup to her dry lips. She brought her hands up to hold the glass and guzzled the liquid down feverishly.

She blinked, and then put the glass down beside her. Jason watched as tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, as she leaned over to his arms. He held her tightly in the embrace, as she shook uncontrollably against his chest.

"Its okay, Kim, I'm here, its okay…"

She suddenly pulled out of his arms, eyeing him carefully, "This isn't a dream, is it?" She asked with dread.

"I really don't know," he replied honestly, "But, I can tell you that I believe I'm here and that unfortunately, I think it's for real."

He looked carefully over her, his eyes wondering over her frail and battered body. Her skin was clammy, her usually sun kissed skin a sickly shade of pale. His eyes darkened as he noticed a large gash on her left cheek, a black bruise splashed along the side her face. _Why would he hurt her like this_? Jason thought angrily to himself of the Dream Victor.

"What are those…" he barely choked out as his eyes came across a large mass of bruises on the inside of her thighs.

Kim looked down quickly, shaking her head.

Jason sighed. It was obvious to him that Kim was beyond her ability to answer many of his questions. He reached his hand out, gently touching her bare stomach. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned, her forehead creasing. He could tell the question made her nervous, her brown eyes instantly transforming to pools of fear and then dread. "How do you know?" she whispered.

"I found out when I tried to surprise you for your birthday…your room mate Chrissy told me that you were pregnant."

"So it's true…" she murmured to herself, staring down at the ground.

_What does she mean, 'so it's true'?_ Now it was Jason's turn to frown.

"I-I wasn't sure, I've been trying to work everything out in my head, but nothing seems to be making any sense to me…You say that you tried to surprise me for my birthday? I don't understand, I saw you on my birthday, Jason, we spent the day together."

"What are you talking about Kim, you've been missing for weeks," he told her gently.

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "I've been here all that time?"

He nodded, taken aback by the disconcerted state of his friend. _It's obvious she's been put through hell here…maybe that's what Zordon was talking about, this Dream Victor being able to manipulate the mind? Maybe he's played around with Kim's thoughts or something…_

"Where's Tommy?" she suddenly asked.

Jason blinked for a moment, unprepared for the question he had been afraid she would ask. _What do I tell her? That he tried to save her, but is now missing? Or will that worry her even more?_

"Um, I think I need to fill you in one what's been happening, Kim…I think you're going to be a shocked by it all. But, please, you need to promise me that you won't say a word until I've finished, okay?"

She nodded her head apprehensively, "Of course, Jason, what's happened? What's going on!"

* * *

"Tommy?" 

Tommy looked up, "Yeah?"

"She's gone." Kat pointed out, motioning to Kim's desk, which was now empty.

_And?...what does it matter?_ Tommy thought dismally to himself.

Aisha reached her hand out, taking his and pulling on him to stand up. "Come on, leader, let's get going."

He stood up reluctantly, and walked ahead of his friends, making his way to the door without a moment's pause. He didn't even bother to look for any so called clues. _Nothing was making sense anyhow._

He stepped through the door, and raised his eyebrows. "We didn't go anywhere," he commented out aloud.

He gazed around Kim's bedroom_. So, we left her bedroom, only to arrive in her bedroom…is that supposed to be a sign?_

"Can you see her?" Rocky asked, gazing around the seemingly empty room.

_That's odd…there's no Kimberly here…_

"Hey, check out the flowers," Adam spoke up, pointing to a bunch of red roses sitting besides Kim's bed.

Tommy instantly frowned, "I wonder who they came from?"

Kat walked over to the bedside table, peering closely to the symbolic flowers. "There's no card or anything…" she commented.

Tommy walked over beside her, his eyes carefully searching over Kim's belongings. Without any hesitation, he began rummaging through the various items that were scattered on the wooden furniture. A pile of CD's, two jewelry boxes…he then made his way to her dressing table, stopping as he came across a red envelope.

His eyes ran over the word written no the front_…sweetheart_

"What's that?" Kat quizzed, motioning to the envelope in his hands.

"I'm not sure…" he murmured, opening the sealed envelope.

It was a card, an artistic heart splashed on the front. Tommy slowly opened the card, frowning as he read the words to himself:

_Did your heart stop when you saw this?_

_Did your heart bleed when you saw them?_

_Did you believe the lie?_

_Did you mistrust the truth?_

_It's all manufactured love._

_Keep spinning around until you find yourself again._

"What does it say?" Billy asked, walking up behind him. Tommy turned around to face the other rangers, unable to lift his eyes from the confusing verse. He passed it to the blue ranger without saying a word, noticing that there was still something in the small envelope.

He removed a folded piece of paper, the surface old and yellow. His eyes widened, alarm bells instantly ringing in his mind as he cast his eyes over the manuscript.

"Guys," he said suddenly, as he continued to look over the page in his hands, "I think you need to see this…"

"What is it?"

"I know why they have Kimberly-."

"What?" Kat asked quickly, "What do you mean, what does it say?"

Tommy felt his stomach lurch, yet another sickening feeling washing over him. He couldn't bear to say it.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 13…_**

She pulled her arm away, her eyes blazing at him, the hurt written on her face. "How can you say that!" she cried to him, "I would never do that to Tommy!"

_A/N #2 - Sooo...Jason is now locked up with Kim in Viothen's castle, and the rangers are continuing on their confusing journey through the 'dreamland' aka Viothen's oubliette. I guess we're soon to find out Viothen's plans for Kimberly, but will the rangers be able to find a way out of the dreamland to save her? And how will Kim respond when Jason tells her about what happened back in Angel Grove while she saw locked up in Chimera? Something tells me that she's gonna be more than a little shocked..._


	13. Blood on the Wind

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 13 – Blood on the Wind**

By Chanelle Summer

**_C2-_**_ Haha, I liked your comment, actually what I said was a half-truth I guess- I know where I want this story to be at the end, and obviously have a pretty well thought out plot, but a lot of the other aspects of the story are being created as I go along. So, from that point, it's exciting for me to see how I can create those aspects as I write. At this stage, I have pretty good layout of most of the chapters up to 21, and at this stage I imagine the story will end up being around 30-35 chapters long…but, like I said, nothings set in concrete with me! _

**_Jade_**_- I am hopeless with apostrophes, it's like a subconscious thing that I type them in where not needed or leave them out when necessary! I promise to give you more of Kim this chapter..._

**_TrueRomantic_**_- No, Viothen didn't put the flowers there...you'll recall that Kim had had a dream where her male friend from gym Andy was her 'lover' and gave her flowers and a card- the rangers have walked into this scene in dreamland and have missed seeing this, which is why Kim is nowhere to be seen (I guess Tommy spent too much time sitting around in the room before hand dismally), but the flowers and card are still there. But, the card itself does indeed seem to be another 'clue' from Viothen, like the banner and rhyme. _

**_Mili_**_- Thankyou for your review, I can't wait to hear from you!_

Thanks to Everyone else for your reviews! I appreciate them (and you all being so nice to me despite the utter chaos my plot is currently in...)

_A/N - Okay, so by now everyone is confused, and I'm worried that my story isn't making any sense...But, hang on with me guys, I promise to start explaining some things over the next few chapters...I'm starting to think this would have been better as a movie then as a story, because at least you can 'see' what is happening, but I guess I'll have to try and get it all across to you guys. If anyone wants a more thorough explanation of a certain aspect of the story, or the whole thing, just send me an email and I'd be happy to help!_

* * *

"Tommy!" Kat exclaimed, impatiently. 

Tommy looked up. He took a deep breath, and then began to read the message out loud, "The day is set. The forth quarter will bring to you the delivery of the One. Her blood will become the Black Seraph, which will spread the scent of blood on the wind," Tommy paused for a breath, and then continued, "The four corners of the world will then kneel to Chimera, the universe collapsing into the new and final regime."

"What does that mean?" Aisha wondered out loud.

"I think it means that they plan to turn Kimberly into some kind of monster?" Tommy guessed, rubbing his free hand over his hair.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed, "But I think it may be referring to her unborn child."

The six teenagers stared at each other for a moment in silence, each of them thinking through the possibilities_. But why her?_ Tommy thought, _she's just a normal girl, how could she possibly be part of some kind of elaborate plan to take over the universe? Zordon has never even mentioned Chimera before, let alone some prophecy involving one of the rangers… And now we're stuck in some endless maze of dreams, with no way out to save her…_

"Tommy, I think going by this verse, we can only assume that the Dream Victor has some direct plans for Kimberly and her baby…I can't be sure, but this may have just been a waste of our time." the blue ranger said, the look in his eyes serious.

"A waste of time?" Adam asked puzzled.

"He means that the Dream Victor may have locked us in this dreamland in a hope that we'll forget about her or be unable to rescue her," Kat explained.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Tommy burst out suddenly, brushing past Billy and Adam and making his way furiously through the bedroom door.

* * *

Kim stared at Jason in disbelief. _Did I just hear all that?_

Staying true to her promise to him, Kim had prevented herself from speaking up as Jason shared with her the happenings of the last three weeks she had been lost in Viothen's dimension. But as he went further on through his accounts, she could barely breathe, let alone express her shock, her horror and her sadness. She was beyond confused, struggling with the emotions churning within.

"Kim?"

"I'm sorry…" she managed to say. _I never sent a letter to Tommy!_

"Jason, I never sent any letter to Tommy," she began, her eyes darkening as his unanticipated accusations sunk in, "I never sent any letter!" This time her voice was shrill.

"Kim," he said to her gently, reaching out to touch her arm, "I didn't believe it either, maybe you don't remember it, but I saw it…Tommy showed me himself."

She pulled her arm away, her eyes blazing at him, the hurt written on her face. "How can you say that!" she cried to him, "I would never do that to Tommy!"

Her friend stared at her, obviously lost for words. She felt bad for her outburst, but was horrified by his accusations_…how can he say that I did all those things? I've been locked up here for God knows how long, and he honestly thinks I magically managed to send some vicious breakup message to Tommy! _Kim bit her lip, fighting tears, as she brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her legs, avoiding his gaze.

"Kim…"

"I don't wanna know, Jase, please, I can't take it anymore…"

"Kim, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm really sorry…I'm just as confused as you are-."

Kim huffed to herself, knowing very well that she was being unfair, but at the same time feeling she was too upset to do anything else. The thought that Tommy thought she would actually break his heart, brought on an emotion too difficult for her to handle. _He thinks I don't love him anymore! _

She heard an all too familiar ovation in the background, sighing with sorrow as she knew another unjust murder had just taken place.

"What is this place?" Jason suddenly spoke up.

Kim reluctantly raised her head, hastily rubbing the tears from out of her eyes, "I don't know," she admitted, "I've tried to find out as much as I can, but I've only seen one thing here who actually spoke proper English, and he was killed almost as soon as I arrived here."

She watched the creases appear on his forehead as he gazed around the complex, Kim relieved that he'd changed the topic.

"There are two of them?" Jason suddenly exclaimed, motioning with his eyes to the two Lords who were as always having the time of their life.

"The one in the cloak is known as Viothen," Kim explained, thinking back through what little information she had collected during her stay, "The one next to him with the bare chest is his twin brother, Vergano."

Jason turned and looked back at her, "How long have they kept you here?"

She shrugged bleakly, "I dunno, it's been at least four or so days…they kept me chained to some bed in a cell before that…" she shivered thinking back to her time in her mirrored cell. "I tried to fiddle with the stupid lock for hours, " she continued, lifting a finger to point to the hair pin in her hair, "But, it didn't do any good…It doesn't look like any of them use any of them use doors or use their keys around here."

"But I don't understand," Jason began, "Why are they keeping us all locked in here? And killing us all off?"

"Bo, who was the alien I spoke to when I first arrived here, told me that the two kings are making everyone fight in an effort to kill off the weak...they're constructing some invincible army that is supposed to take over the universe."

"The Universe?" Jason asked.

Kim nodded, "That's what he told me, he seemed to know an awful lot about this place...and then, he mentioned that there was some kind of prophecy which predicts that the kings will be successful in their plans."

Jason shook his head in bewilderment, "...And you haven't seen any of the rangers here?"

"No…I haven't seen any humans here, I just assumed that I'd be left here to die on my own…" her voice trailed off as she saw two Handlers' approach the caged confinement where she and Jason were being held. She instantly looked to her side, wondering what unfortunate beast was up next to battle for its life.

But there was no one else in the cage.

Her eyes instantly darted around, as she scrambled to her feet. "No!" she lashed out, turning around in a hopeless bid to find some kind of non-existent escape exit.

"What's happening?" Jason asked her desperately as the large duo came closer to them.

"They're going to kill us!" she screamed.

* * *

Jason instantly flung around to face the approaching beasts, stretching his arms backwards in a hopeless attempt to protect Kim. 

"Stay back!" he demanded in vain, as the first one swung open the locked gate, reaching in and grabbing him with incredible force. It pulled him with such ferocity that his feet came out from under him, the creature literally dragging him behind.

Jason desperately cast his eyes behind him, trying to see her. He could see the other creature pull Kim not too far behind him, watching as she frantically attempted to get herself back up on her feet.

He was about to try and force his foot to the back of the creatures knee when all of a sudden he was thrown down. He scrambled up on his feet watching Kim fall to the ground not to far behind him.

_What is this?_ Jason eyed the barrier that surrounded the circular area they were held in.

"Welcome, Jason, It's so nice to meet you," Vergano mocked from his throne up above.

"What's going on!" Jason demanded, but the man only chuckled to himself with amusement.

Jason then eyed the Dream Victor. The magician stared down at them, his cool gaze flaunting the arrogance and power he knew he had over them.

"I've been eagerly awaiting this," he began coolly.

"Well, you can wait all you like, because you aren't going to get anything from us!" Kim snapped at the Dream Victor, her hands on her hips.

_Kim, don't do that…_Jason silently pleaded. He didn't know enough about the powerful villain to start resorting to his usual round of quick comebacks.

A smile spread across Viothen's face, "Oh Kimmie, I know I've already told you this, but you are such a cutie when you're angry. And although our time together has been mighty special, it is now time for it to come to an end…" he redirected his gaze to Jason. "Now, as Kimmie has been such a naughty girl, I'll allow you the first move Mr. Scott- Kill Her."

Jason's gaze narrowed: _what? Kill Kim?_

"I don't think so," Jason responded evenly, standing his ground.

Viothen rolled his eyes, evidently displeased.

"Ow!" Kim suddenly cried out, dropping to her knees and grabbing her head in a state of distress.

Jason rushed over to her side, "Kim! What's happening?" He glared up at Viothen when Kim was unable to respond, "What are you doing to her!"

"I'm killing her…" he quipped, "After all, you told me you weren't interested, therefore you leave me no choice...Don't worry, your turn will come next."

Jason stared back down at the former pink ranger. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she continued to sway on her knees.

"Wait!" Jason shouted, throwing his hand up, "Wait!"

Viothen blinked and Jason turned to watch Kim release her head. "Kim, are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She nodded bleakly.

"Kim, you have to work with me, okay?" he continued, trying his best to keep his voice low.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, but as she stared into his eyes, she slowly nodded her head.

He helped her up, and then turned to address Viothen, "Okay, we'll fight," Jason informed him. He watched the wizard nod his head in seeming satisfaction.

Jason turned back to face Kim. They'd sparred numerous times in the past, Kim always willing to try her hardest to defeat the long term martial arts student. And although Jason knew Kim's martial arts moves were by far less polished than his own, he also knew he couldn't doubt her physical vigor or quick moves. _But it had always been for fun...Not to try and actually hurt each other...I just hope we can do something convincing._

He took a deep breath, and lunged towards her, striking his hand out towards her shoulder. She instantly ducked, spinning around as she crouched, and Jason flipped backwards, avoiding her low swiping kick.

He exchanged a quick glance with her, and then jumped backwards as she flipped forwards. She flung her arm towards his chest, and he grabbed it, mindlessly launching his knee towards her chest while simultaneously flipping her head over heels. He cringed when he noticed she'd been too slow to get her feet under her, and fell awkwardly to the ground. He mentally slapped himself in the face…_Darn it Jason, you bloody hurt her!_

She looked up and flashed him a glance that told him she was okay. She then jumped up to her feet, thrusting a kick to his stomach, to which he mirrored, both of them awkwardly blocking the other's obviously half-hearted attacks. The Dream Victor suddenly shot up from his throne, his piercing glare making the two friends suddenly stop in their tracks.

"Enough!" Viothen fumed, "I have allowed this pathetic display to continue long enough…" Jason watched the Victor turn his head and exchange some quiet words with his brother.

Then he heard it approach him from behind.

* * *

"Jason, watch out!" Kim yelled out, as soon as she saw it. 

The giant octopus-looking monster came out of the shadows from nowhere, Kim's eyes widening with trepidation as she saw it lunge up behind the former red ranger without any warning. Although it was only about double Jason's height, the creature's four flailing tentacle's ran a shiver down her spine. She knew Jason had only a split second to move before the horrifying creature grabbed hold of him.

To her relief Jason swerved at that instant, concurrently leaping backwards and throwing himself into three tight handsprings. Kim ran over to him, immediately dropping into her defensive pose in a bleak attempt to scare their looming opponent off.

"What'd we gonna do?" Kim stammered, her mind racing as it continued to approach them.

"Kim, whatever you do, do not get too close to that thing, I don't want you getting hurt!" He ordered her, his tone that of the leader she had once followed into battle less than two years earlier.

She was about to argue his words when he raced forward without her, launching himself into a fluid routine of high kicks. _Ohmigosh, he knocked it back!_ She stared with surprise as Jason's ferocity forced the uncoordinated monster backwards, it arms thrashing about furiously.

"Good going!" Kim yelled in support. She then held her breath as the creature thrust it's two lower arms forward, grabbing Jason around the waist and tossing him forwards as if he was a piece of paper waste.

_We're gonna die, we can beat this thing!_ Kim began to quiver as the creature directed its small gaze her way.

She took a deep breath and took off forwards, knowing that Jason would be mad at her later. _That's if we're lucky enough to be alive_, she reminded herself before throwing herself into a perfect round off, followed by a back handspring. She felt her legs slam into the ground on her landing, using her energy to throw herself back into the air. She watched her legs closely as they straightened out thrusting them into the creature's head before falling to the ground below.

"Kim!" Jason shouted, rushing up to her side. She grabbed his awaiting hand and pulled herself up.

"Jason, we have to do this together; we're not going to live if we try to do this on our own!" She reasoned to him, raising her voice as the audience began to cheer.

He sighed at her reluctantly, and then they both lunged forward, each of them using their solid martial arts skills to attack the creature from each side. Kim felt a splinter of hope as she could see the monster stumble, _it may have four strong arms, but it can barely throw an attacking move! _

"Take that!" she exclaimed as she landed a tight foot behind the creature's back, and it suddenly hollered. _I must have hurt it real bad_, she thought to herself, flashing a look of confidence Jason's way. She frowned when he stared at her, a look of horror on his face.

"Kim, get back!" he yelled as he stumbled backwards. She gasped as she only spotted a glimpse of a long blade, her eyes widening as the creature suddenly revealed a sword from out of nowhere.

She ducked as its top right tentacle veered towards her, crying out loud as she felt the sharp edge skim across her back, scraping the surface of her skin. She scrambled forward, and then side rolled as it swung its deadly limb back towards her. She stared stunned as she saw Jason charge it at that point, catching the creature by surprise.

"Where the hell did it get that!" Kim asked Jason astounded as they both retreated a few steps backwards. He motioned upwards, and Kim flashed a dirty look at the two Lords who smirked back at her. _Great, they're giving this creature weapons, and we have to try and live using our bare hands!_

"Okay, plan B," Jason panted, flashing his gaze between Kim and their opponent as he spoke, "I need you to very carefully attack it, diverting its attention long enough so I can try and get that sword out of its clasp."

Kim nodded, her heart pounding. She glanced back at him quickly as he put his hand on her stomach, "Please be careful," he told her.

She sprung forwards, charging towards the creature; her head pounding as she threw her right foot to its knee, followed by a second kick with her left leg that aimed higher. It clumsily thrust its two left tentacles towards her, the lower one grabbing her around the waist.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, suddenly gasping as it lifted her into the air. She could feel her legs dangling helplessly below, her arms powerless as the higher tentacle held them against her body.

_Oh my God…I…I can't breathe!_ She thought in panic, as it held her horizontally in the air above it. Her eyes blurred as she watched Jason yelling and screaming to her from below, She couldn't hear his words though as roaring from the speck takers thundered through the complex.

She made one final plea to Jason, "Please Jason; do it now, forget about me!" She shut her eyes, unable to watch any further_. Please Jason, don't let us die here_…she prayed between closed eyes.

She grimaced as the giant octopuses grip tightened and then her eyes snapped open as she the tentacle around her arms loosened. She had only a moment's warning before she saw Jason thrust the sword into the creature, causing its body to crumple. It fell in slow motion to the ground, sending Kim flying uncontrollably to the unforgiving floor below.

_Holy crap that hurt!_ She blinked open her eyes, coughing as she breathed in dirt as her face lay against the dusty ground. She'd fallen hard, and the throbbing in her shoulder told her straight away that she'd seriously injured herself.

"Kim, oh my god, are you okay!" Jason panicked beside her.

"I think I hurt my shoulder," she managed to say. He gently rolled her over, helping her sit up, the look in his eyes confirming her injured state.

"I would say you have a dislocated shoulder," he said, "Shit, Kim, I'm so sorry," he shook his head.

"At least we're still here," she told him, managing a weak smile of reassurance. He nodded quickly, and then turned around, standing up to approach the two Lords who had begun clapping above.

"Well Done, Jason," Viothen praised unpleasantly, "It's surprising how quick you humans are to kill another creature that's not of your kind-."

"At least it proved to you that I will not let you walk right over us," Jason spat back, walking forwards.

Kim stood up gingerly, watching apprehensively as Viothen turned to address his brother, "Vergano, have the two sent to the transfer room and prepare them for reset."

_Reset? What's that? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good…_

Kim walked over to Jason, taking his hand. "What's going on?" she whispered to him, knowing very well that he knew nothing more than she did.

"I don't know, Kim, just stay close to me." He squeezed her hand.

They stood frozen as Vergano suddenly approached the two. Kim didn't know what to do. She could hear Jason's heavy breathing beside her; feel his hand pull her even close to him. She was terrified.

"You two pretties are coming with me," he told them.

_There is goes!_ She thought to herself, as she felt her eyes suddenly close.

She reopened them, and gazed around. She instantly recognized the mirrored walls, yet could tell the room was much larger to the cell she had been originally held in._ But I'm back in a stupid cage again…_

She sighed with relief as soon as she noticed Jason standing next to her. "What just happened?" he asked her.

"He just teleported us to a different part of the castle," she told him.

Kim turned her attention back to their new surroundings. _More beds…What is he doing?_ She wondered, as she watched Vergano lean over an obviously unconscious creature. She could here the sound of a machine, much similar to that of a dentist's drill.

She jumped when the warlord turned around and began to approach them. _This is it…_she thought to herself…_nothing can save us now…_

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 14…_**

Jason's gaze narrowed as he noticed the red liquid smeared on the Lords hand. _Bleeding…blood, just like us_.

"You're dead." The injured man spat, stepping forward.


	14. The Power Transfer

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 14 – The Power Transfer**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

Jason stood his ground, watching speechless as the Dream Victor's brother approached the two former rangers as they stood helpless in their new enclosure. He hadn't missed seeing Vergano perform some kind of operation on an unconscious creature in the center of the room, and his mind was now racing. _What did he do to it? It looked like he drilled into its head…Lord Viothen had mentioned something called 'reset'. Maybe they're resetting the minds of all their victims, wiping their memories clean so they'll serve the two lords without any opposition?_

"So, which one of you wants to go first?" Vergano asked condescendingly.

"You'll have to come and get us first," Kim retorted. She turned and glanced at Jason, a twinkle in her eye. _What is she up to? _Jason wondered briefly, before Vergano began to unlock their cage.

"If you behave yourselves, I won't chain and drag you to the table, otherwise, if you kick up a fuss, I will have to restrain you," the war lord stated, sounding more like he was giving them a choice.

"I'll go first," Kim volunteered. Jason quickly turned to stare at her. _What are you doing Kim? _He never would have let her endure anything before him! She stared back at him, the determination in her eyes telling him to keep his mouth closed and to not protest.

"Very well, come here sugar," Vergano goaded, reaching his hand into the cage. Kim stretched out her arm, allowing him to grab her wrist tightly. She followed him slowly out of the barred imprisonment.

"Oh, Kimmie…" Vergano suddenly mused, pausing as she stepped out in front of him. "I can see Mr. big shot over there was careless enough to let you injure your arm…"

Jason cringed as Vergano flung Kim's arm into her body, her badly dislocated shoulder forced back into place.

"Ow!" she shrieked, reaching up with her free hand to take hold of the throbbing site.

Vergano snickered and flashed a quick grin at Jason, before pulling on Kim's wrist to move her closer to the bed.

Jason held his breath as he watched his friend get pulled further away from him. She quickly glanced back at him, slightly opening her free hand behind her back to show Jason something in her hand.

Jason peered quickly, raising his eyebrows when he noticed she was holding onto her hair pin. _What, you're gonna hurt him with a stupid hair pin!_ Jason thought, almost angry that she would consider something so ridiculous.

He took a deep breath to settle himself down. _Please Kim, please I hope you know what you're doing…I can't watch him take you away in front of me...Tommy would never forgive me..._He watched her crawl onto an unoccupied mangled bed, Vergano fiddling with the machine nearby.

"I'm going to put these chains on your arms and legs in a moment, Kimmie," he began, as he continued to set up the contraption. He turned quickly to glance at Jason, flashing him a smirk, "Don't worry Jason, I promise you can have a turn with her after I'm done," he taunted, licking his lips.

Jason felt his anger flare with his words, and he grabbed the bars in his hands angrily, "Keep away from her!" he yelled, but Vergano just chuckled to himself, and turned back to playing with his machine.

Suddenly Jason watched in a mixture of alarm and shock as Kim leaped off the bed. Vergano swerved around instantly to face her. The lump in Jason's throat grew as he watched the unfolding scene with dread.

"Kimmie, you're really going to pay for that now," Vergano snapped at her angrily, "I might just have to kill you after all and taste you while you're still warm!"

He lunged toward her, but somehow Kim raised her arm with incredible speed, moving her right hand to stab the hair pin into Vergano's eye.

"_ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!_" he hollered, throwing himself to his knees in pain.

"Kim, run!" Jason yelled to her.

Her eyes quickly darted around, assessing her escape options. She then spotted the key on the top of the machine and grabbed it quickly. "It'sthe key!" she exclaimed, as she raced for his cage.

"No, Kim, there's no time, just go without me, quickly!" he pleaded to her.

"No way!" she told him, fiddling with the lock quickly. She hastily released the lock, flinging the door open.

Jason instantly jumped out of the cage, turning to notice a door to the left. "Quick!" he stammered, grabbing Kim's hand without a moment's pause, and pulling her behind him.

They raced out the door, running without taking a second to think where to go. Jason instantly recognized the reflective corridor from when he first arrived in Chimera. _The portal! Maybe the portal is still here?_

They continued sprinting, the loud pounding of their feet echoing off the walls as they made their way down the confusing hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kim cried out from behind him.

Jason was about to yell back that he had no idea, when suddenly he spotted two large double doors in the distance. _They weren't here when I first arrived…_

"There!" he exclaimed, pulling on her hand even harder as he heard Vergano's screams behind them.

He pushed through the double doors without any hesitation and then came to a halt. _A dead end!_ He thought angrily to himself. _There's no exit!_

"This must be their chamber or something," Kim commented, as they quickly searched the room for some kind of escape. They swerved around startled when the large doors swung open behind them.

"YOU BITCH!" Vergano roared, as he stormed in, holding his hand to his eye.

Jason's gaze narrowed as he noticed the red liquid smeared on the Lords hand. _Bleeding…blood, just like us_.

"You're dead." The injured man spat, stepping forward.

* * *

The two former rangers stepped back as he continued to approach them, feeling themselves become further and further trapped into a corner. 

"Nothing to say Kimmie?" Vergano mocked, suddenly displaying a large blade attached to a metal plate on his free hand. "What about you Jason? What are gonna say when I ram this blade right through your stomach? It's a slow enough death so that you'll be able to watch me do the same thing to your sweet Kimmie…"

Jason suddenly stopped as he felt his back come up against the wall behind him, glancing to his left to noticed a small table beside him, but no where else to go. _Darn it._

He glanced over at Kim who was still ahead, walking even slower then he had, as if paralyzed with fear.

Vergano quickened his pace and Kim staggered backwards, stumbling into the table behind her.

And in that moment, Jason watched as Vergano's eyes widened with sheer horror.

Jason threw his head around to watch as the table beside him swayed, a dark vase moving unstablely and then falling rapidly to the ground with Kim's sudden impact. The fragile item hit the reflective ground below and smashed into pieces.

"NO!" Vergano howled, as out of nowhere, streams of light began to circle around Kim, the magical contents of the broken urn surrounding her like a circular barrier.

"Kim!" Jason gasped, staring in disbelief._ What's happening? What was in that vase?_

Kim remained motionless and speechless as the electricity around her began to move, individual rays of light driving themselves into her temple and limbs. The scream of the energy ripped through the room, forcing Jason to cover his ears.

"Kim, what's happening!" He yelled through the roaring noise, his attention now completely off Vergano who was also bowing in an effort to protect himself. He continued to watch the supernatural display until he could no longer hold open his eyes, a familiar sensation washing over him.

* * *

Tommy didn't stop to take in the new location, waiting only for the other rangers to catch up with him, before heading for another door up ahead. 

"Tommy!" Kat called out exasperated from behind, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out of here!" he shouted back before walking through yet another door.

_There's no way I'm slowing down to play the Dream Victor's little games anymore…if what Billy said is true, then this dreamland is nothing more than the ultimate distraction!_

He strode through around ten rooms, each time waiting for the other's to catch up to him, and then continuing on. The different scenes blurred past him as he rushed with such intensity, he could feel his heart beat pulsing in his temple. It was anger…anger at the Dream Victor, anger at Kim, and most especially anger at himself.

"Tommy, stop!" Aisha yelled out behind him. He felt the frustration suddenly reach its peak, as he slowed down, grabbing a chair nearby and slamming it into a wall close by.

"Damn it!" he yelled angrily, his fists clenched, his face burning, tears welling in his eyes. "Don't you see?" he choked, turning his back to them, "We're stuck here! We're never gonna get out of here and Kim'll never be saved-."

Suddenly the ground below him rumbled, the air around him pulsating as a wave of force seemingly rushed through the room. His knees bent under the pressure as Tommy instinctually threw his arms out to balance himself.

"What was that!" Kat asked as the rangers slowly made their way over to Tommy.

The room rumbled again, and the teenagers grabbed hold to anything available to steady themselves. This time a loud roar ripped through the room as a manufactured gust of energy threw them to the ground.

"Billy, what's going on?" Tommy shouted to the blue ranger above the noise, as he desperately tried to stand himself up.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes in an instant, the loud roaring from the previous room ringing in his ears. He slowly gazed around the new location, adrenalin and dread racing through his veins. 

"Kim!" he exclaimed, running up the former pink ranger who was leaning against the opposite wall.

She stared out blankly, heavy, labored breath expelling from her quivering lips. His jaw dropped when he noticed her heavily stained clothes, small runs of red liquid tickling down her thighs.

"Kim, what happened, what's wrong, are you hurt?" he gasped, to no reply. _Stupid question, Jase, she's bleeding like nothing else…but how did it happen, was she injured in the fight?_

Jason turned around startled when he heard a murmur behind him. He literally fell to the ground as he saw them, the shock causing his legs to buckle.

"Tommy!" he gasped out, crawling over to where the white ranger was sprawled out on the cold surface. "Guys, wake up!" he pleaded further, shaking Billy's leg and Rocky's arm as he watched apprehensively as the Power Rangers began to stir.

"Jason?" the white ranger croaked, Jason sighing a heavy breath of relief as he watched his best friend's eyes' begin to flutter.

"Yes bro, it's me!" Jason assured. He glanced around relieved as the other rangers slowly opened their eyes.

"He's coming!" Kim suddenly burst out from behind him. Jason stumbled up, racing over to Kim who was now slumped against the wall.

"Kim? What did you- who's coming?" Jason pleaded to her. He quickly turned around on the spot, his eyes desperately searching for an unexpected visitor.

He slumped his shoulders in frustration when he noticed they were all in a tiny, mirrored room with no doors. _How are we gonna get out? _He thought desperately to himself, suddenly remembering his confrontation with Vergano.

_If we can't find a way out of here within like a minute, we're history!_

"Jason?" Tommy called out to him. Jason swerved to face his friend.

"Yeah, bro? Come on, get up, we've gotta get out of here!"

He watched impatiently as Tommy continued to sit in his spot, oblivious to the dire situation they were all facing. He was about to yell at him out of desperation, when he watched as Tommy finally spotted Kim, his eyes widening in shock.

"Kim!" he gasped, as he tried unsuccessfully to stand up.

"Yeah, it's Kim, she's okay, we're all here…we have to get going!" Jason pleaded to Tommy. He had to get the rangers up and raring to go; had to try his best to distract Tommy long enough so he wouldn't notice the sickly state Kim was in.

_There's no time for questions or reunions, we've got to get going!_

"Kim…" Tommy breathed out again, "It's you…a-are…are we dreaming?"

**To Be Continued...**

_**Teaser for Chapter 15…**_

She nodded, then directed her gaze on Jason, her eyes widening. "He's coming," she murmured softly.

"What?" Tommy asked, frowning. "Who's coming?"

"The Keeper," she replied, this time her voice clear.

_A/N – Okay, just to clear anything up, Kim and Jason managed to escape from Vergano (How? Will be revealed later) and have stumbled upon the rangers who were sleeping in one of the castle's cells (where they've been wondering around in dreamland). Kim is in a very messed up state, is it from the fight in the pit? Or to do with her run in with the magic that possessed her from the magic urn? It does appear that the magic that overcame her was that of the Seraph power, the grand power that's essential in the completion of the prophecy (which is why Vergano is horrified)…but, the question remains: was Kim supposed to get the power? And what will it do to her?_


	15. Torrid Reunions

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 15 – Torrid Reunions**

By Chanelle Summer

**Jade** - Thanks for the mass reviews, I appreciate you taking your time to read all my recently uploaded chapters! Yes, I do use word to grammar check, although as you can tell, its not perfect, although does it's job with 98 of the grammar issues. I'm glad you feel I'm exceeding in the area of characterisation, that makes me happy indeed! So thanks again, you're such a huge help!

**TrueRomantic** - I loved all your rambled thoughts! You seem to be following it all pretty well, but I guess we'll have to wait an see what affect this power is going to have...

**Dontknowwhatsup** - Thanks for all your reviews, glad to have you on board!

Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews, they mean so much to me!

* * *

Jason looked at Tommy, "No bro, you are not dreaming, I can assure you this is very real." He turned around, seemingly looking for some kind of door.

Tommy stared back at Kim, eyes widened. Even with the fog that sat center in his vision, her form was unavoidable, the curves of her face, her body and her hair all so familiar to him. _It's Kimberly…but, what's wrong with her, why does she look so…lifeless?_

He crawled on his knees, and then fumbledas he tried tostand up on his weak and shaky legs. He stumbled towards her, ignoring Jason's persistent hassling, his heavily beating heart threatening to explode inside his chest.

He fell on his knees in front of her, his hands falling on hers. _I can feel her, she's real_. He sat in silence as his vision slowly cleared, not letting her go as if afraid that she might disappear into a cloud of dust.

"Kim," he said to her, reaching his hand out to touch her hair. He pulled his hand back as he saw the blood smeared on his hand. "What the?..." he breathed as his eyes darted down, stopping as they saw her blood soaked shorts.

"Kim!" he gasped again, shaking her. She stared at him blankly, her gaze seemingly flowing right through him. His eyes darted over her body, taking in the mass of scrapes, grazes and lacerations to her face and limbs. Tommy gulped back the lump that formed in his throat, throwing his head around to look at Jason.

"What's wrong with her?" he cried out, as the former red ranger continued to pace around the room behind him, the other rangers standing around in some kind of oblivious state.

Jason stopped, turning his attention to his friend, the pain and confusion flowing from his gaze, "I don't know," he told him, shaking his head regrettably, "She was fine, we escaped but then she was overthrown by some kind of magic-."

"Magic?" Billy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we were in the-."

Suddenly, the rangers swung around as the Dream Victor appeared behind them. Tommy stepped up in front of Kim protectively, as the others took their defensive stances.

Viothen chuckled amused, "Oh, very cute," he commented sarcastically. "Oh Kimmie, come out, come out, wherever you are." he said sternly.

Tommy frowned as he heard Kim stand up from behind, his breathing quickening as she stepped out from behind him. _Kim, what are you doing!_

"Oh boy, you're in big trouble now, Kimmie," Viothen seethed, taking a step forward.

"Stay away from her!" Tommy snapped back, putting his arm in front of Kim as if to hold her back.

Viothen sighed, "I can assure you she's very much capable of taking care of herself…" he turned his gaze back to Kim, "Now my dear, you have something I need…"

"Stay away," Kim warned, the rangers all turning to stare at her, surprised by her sudden words.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" He eyed her sternly, "You have no idea what you've done, do you?"

Tommy watched Kim with concern as she reached her hand up to her face, her hand shaking. Tommy breathed in as she suddenly dropped her hand, exposing her eyes that were glowing like hot ambers.

"Kim!" Jason reached out his hand.

"You feel it, don't you?" the Dream Victor continued to drawl, "…feel it ravage your body, but you can't control it, can you?"

He stepped forward, reaching his hand upwards. Tommy gulped as he noticed the magician's hand suddenly swirling with electricity. _He's gonna hurt her! He's gonna hurt her..._his heart pounded in his head.

"And now, you've just signed your death wish."

"NO!" Tommy yelled, leaping towards Viothen.

Viothen suddenly shot a round of electricity towards Kim, the fierce ray of energy so loud that everyone in the cell instinctually ducked and covered their ears.

Tommy rolled over and gasped as he saw Kim raise her right hand, the powerful voltage seemingly reflecting and rebounding off the palm of her hand and shooting towards Viothen. _What…the!_

The attack slammed the Dream Victor hard against the cell wall, the reflective glass smashing into a thousand pieces with the sudden impact. Tommy shielded his face when all of a sudden, he felt himself teleport with no warning.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes, instantly squinting as rays of tawny light showered over him. He rubbed them aimlessly, slowly reopening them to take in their new location.

"Tommy!" Kat panted out to him as she ran over to him from behind. He turned around as he saw the other rangers approach him. _But where's?-_

"Where's Kimberly?" Tommy cut in, "What just happened?"

They all turned to stare at Jason, his face as white as a ghost.

"Jason, what happened?" Tommy asked his friend gently again. _Whatever happened, it must have been traumatic…Jason looks pretty messed up himself, _Tommy thought to himself as he noticed the former red ranger's terrible physical condition, his eye's running over the countless lacerations and red marks on his exposed skin.

"I-I don't know," Jason stammered, "God, I'm sorry, I can't believe what happened…" He shook his head, "It's all my fault…"

Billy walked around Adam and Aisha, making his way over to his long time friend, "Its okay," the blue ranger comforted him, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Just take your time; you've obviously experienced quite a phenomenal amount of trauma."

"Damn!" Jason suddenly yelled, throwing his hands up to his head, "I can't believe I lost her, she was just there! It's bad enough I let her get hurt like that," he continued squeezing his eyes together, as the tension rushed across his face, "But I promised myself-."

"Over there!" Rocky suddenly pointed over Tommy's shoulder. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way over to Kim who was leaning against the trunk of a large tree, only a short distance through some dense foliage.

Tommy blinked his eyes several times, trying to rid himself of the distressing vision of Kim he had seen back in the mirrored cell. But as he stepped closer and closer to her, her former ailing state was replaced by an image of her far less disturbing.

He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, "Kim...are you okay?"

Nothing.

Tommy frowned, as he watched Kim's gaze seemingly stare straight through him. He dropped his eyes, confused as he noticed the countless lacerations to her arms he had seen, had suddenly become minimal; _her cheek, that awful laceration…there's barely a touch of blue left_…

He dropped his gaze further, _and all that blood…the runs of blood down her legs have…disappeared…_

"What the hell?" Jason suddenly stammered, coming up beside Tommy.

"What is it?" Adam asked quietly from behind.

Jason shook his head, "What happened to her, all the cuts and-."

"Blood," Kat breathed, her equally shocked gaze meeting with Tommy's.

"Okay, Jason, what the hell happened back at the castle; were we just seeing things?" Tommy asked.

"No," the former red ranger shook his head defiantly, "That was for real, I saw it- she was bleeding like crazy, she had at least three dozen cuts and bruises on her, an injured shoulder," he paused quickly, and motioned his hands down his body, "You see me, all the cuts and stuff- Kim was the same as me, only about three times worse."

They all exchanged some quick glances, as Billy walked over to Kim. He adjusted his glasses, and then ran his hands down Kim's arms. _What is he doing?_ Tommy wondered to himself.

Billy stepped back, turning to speak to his friends, "She does appear to have minimal injuries…in fact, if I'm correct in what I'm witnessing, she appears to have no visible wounds…" he reported, "But going by her blood stained clothing, she was at one point considerably injured…"

"What, like she magically healed?" Jason asked disbelievingly.

"You said it yourself, Jason, back in the oubliette," Billy pointed out, "Tell us again, what happened to Kim? You told us she was possessed by a form of magic?"

Jason nodded his head, staring intently at Kim, "We managed to escape our cell, and tried to make a run for it, only we got cornered in the Dream Victor's chambers. I'm not sure what happened next, but all of a sudden Kim accidentally knocked this urn off a table and all this electricity sort of swirled around her and then we suddenly found ourselves in the cell where we found you." He glanced around quickly at all of his friends.

"Like some kind of spell?" Adam questioned.

Jason nodded, his forehead creasing, "Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"What happened to you guys, I mean, you look pretty injured," Tommy asked him.

Jason sighed, "Long story short, we were forced to fight for our lives against a rather large and seriously strong creature and although through some miraculous means I managed to kill it, we ended up pretty messed up."

Tommy nodded, and then a thought entered his mind: _If Jason's here, then where are the others?_

"Where are Trini and Zack?" Tommy suddenly blurted out.

"They're not here," the former red ranger replied to his relief, "When the Dream Victor abducted you guys from the field, we managed to gain access to a portal so I could try and find you…"

The group of teens stared silently back at Kim.

"So where to now, I mean, where are we?" Aisha asked.

They all looked at each other, Tommy finally fixing his gaze on Jason. "Do you have any idea?"

"No," he shook his head, "But, it look's like we're a fair whack away from the castle…" he continued, turning around to point to the glass kingdom nestled in one of the far away hills.

_We escaped!_ Tommy thought to himself_, I can't believe we made it out of there…but now, how do we get back to Earth?_

"All right guys, we have to get moving and keep going until we find somewhere safe to stop…we need to make as much distance as possible between us and Viothen's lair," he told his friends.

He turned to Kim, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting for the first time since they were reunited. _Kim…_his heart skipped a beat. "Kim, can you tell me what you're feeling, are you in pain?" he asked.

"No pain," she murmured softly, "I can't feel anything…"

Tommy frowned and quickly ran his eyes once more over her. _She seems fine physically, I don't know how that's possible, but she doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger…_

"I'm going to carry you, okay?" he told her gently.

She nodded her head weakly.

"Are you going to be okay to walk, Jase?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, man, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's get going guys." Tommy told them, slowly turning and pulling Kim's arm upwards and lifting her up into his arms. He slowly began to lead the group through the peaceful landscape; his eyes only glancing up from her face long enough to see where he was going.

* * *

"Hey, anyone noticed how hot it's getting?" Jason commented, as the teenagers made their way over a tall rise of rocks. He turned to grab Kat's hand, helping her up the steep embankment.

Tommy paused from above, turning to take in the spectacular view. The picturesque landscape was like that of postcard, the lush valley, surrounded by green mountains, the various peaks surrounding them like the tips of a crown. A large river seemed to run to his left, the humming of the running water loud. He would have said he was in bewilderment, had they been on a secluded holiday island, instead of in some demonic dimension.

"Tommy?" Jason repeated.

Tommy blinked and then looked down at his friend. "Yeah, I have…I think we've made considerable distance now, we should probably find somewhere sheltered nearby."

Billy nodded in agreement and pointed through a collection of trees in front of them, "Over there, we could take refuge under those rocks and trees."

They made their way over to the quiet setting, Tommy continuing to hold Kim's hand after she had asked him to let her down half way through their walk. She hadn't said a single word to him on their long trek through the bush, instead walking quietly by his side. _There are so many things I want to say, but where do I start?_ He had felt completely and utterly torn in half as he walked beside her, the sensation of his fingers wrapped around hers stirring him in ways he'd never imagined.

_I still loved her…but am still hurt by her._

Tommy sat Kim down on a patch of grass, the other rangers dropping themselves nearby.

"Don't you think we should try and find something to eat?" The white ranger suggested. _I feel like I haven't eaten for days, Kim probably hasn't eaten for God knows how long…_

"In this place?" Aisha commented, raising an eyebrow, "I think I'd rather starve."

"We have to eat though…" Tommy sighed and looked at Billy. "Do you think we can find anything here that's actually edible?"

"It does appear that the landscape and atmosphere here are similar to that of earth, so it may be possible to find something we could eat, like perhaps fruit…"

Tommy looked down on Kim, who seemed to be yet again worlds away. She whispered something to herself, and Tommy knelt down to her.

"What did you say?"

She looked at him, her eyes once again connecting with his. _She's looking at me like she knows me…_

"Tommy…" she whispered softly.

His eyes instantly picked up as he broke into a smile, unable to conceal his excitement at her simple words.

"Yeah Kim, it's me…are you okay?" he asked her, hopeful that he may get some kind of response this time.

Her eyes darted around slowly, "Um, I ah, I don't know…"

"Are you in pain?" he instantly asked.

She shook her head rather half-heartedly. Tommy quickly turned his head to look at the other rangers, his eyes searching for some kind of helpful intervention. Jason got up from his place, walking slowly over to the couple. He knelt down next to Tommy.

"Kim," the former red ranger began, "Do you remember what happened? Back in the castle, after we escaped from our cell?"

She nodded, then directed her gaze on Jason, her eyes widening. "He's coming." She murmured softly.

"What?" Tommy asked, frowning. "Who's coming?"

"The Keeper." She replied, this time her voice clear.

Tommy quickly glanced at Jason. _What the hell is she talking about? What's the Keeper?_

"Tommy!" Rocky suddenly called out from behind him. Tommy stood up and turned to spot their unexpected guest.

The man stood only a short distance away, his eyes unmistakable; his frame, his chiseled face instantly recognizable. Tommy literally felt his heart once again leap into his throat, as he spent the next split second deciding what to do next.

"It's you…" was all he could murmur.

The mysterious figure blinked, and then shook his head. "My name is Remy and I thought I would find you here."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked cautiously, "You look just like-."

"The Dream Victor? The Master of War? I may share their blood, but that's where my association with those slaughterers ends." Remy peered over to Kim, "You're right on time."

Tommy frowned again_. What is going on, why is everyone after Kim?_ "What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice.

The man pointed to Kim, "You, the Light Seraph…you're here, just like I knew you'd be."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 16…**_

_She didn't seem to want to be around me_, Tommy thought glumly to himself, remembering the way she had pulled herself away from him. He stared as Jason pushed himself under the water nearby. _She cried to you, wanted you…she doesn't want to be with me_.


	16. The Puzzle Piece Society

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 16 – The Puzzle Piece Society **

By Chanelle Summer

A/N – Just a quick message to warn people that the following chapters involve some sensitive, adult issues…just wanted to let you know beforehand. :-)

**_Mili_**_- Yep, I'll be continuing with the frequent updates for at least the next few days- I'm now at least 7 chapters ahead of what I've uploaded and have completed a draft for the remaining chapters after that, so I'm keen to get the up when I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and I am looking forward to getting your email._

**_Jade_**_- As always, thanks! No, Tommy hasn't met Remy before, however he looks very much like one evil man he met in the field...anyway, onto the next chapter, and thanks again._

**_TrueRomantic_**_- I liked how you shared all your thoughts! Well, hopefully a lot of those questions will be answered in the next five chapters or so...one thing I can tell you is that there won't be a Kat and Jason romance, but there may be romance sparked elsewhere...:-)_

* * *

Kim's eyes widened as Remy stepped towards the group, watching as Tommy instantly stepped between them and growled at him to stay away.

She shook her head as The Keeper and Tommy continued to converse, feeling as if she was finally waking up. She felt a weight taken off her head, a rush of clarity clearing the madness that ravaged her mind since her escape from Vergano with Jason. _The voices have stopped_, she thought to herself, _I feel…normal, okay…myself_. She directed her attention back to their visitor, standing up beside Tommy.

She exchanged a quick glance with him, "Tommy, it's okay, he's not going to hurt us."

The other rangers stared puzzled at her. Tommy blinked, raising his eyebrows at her, "Kim, what's going on? How did you know this guy was going to show up?"

"Because she is The Power," Remy answered his question.

"What Power?" Jason questioned.

Remy sighed, "Look, we must get going…" he pointed to Kim, "Now that she has the power, we need to get back to camp as soon as we can…Already as we stand here, my sons are beginning their plan of attack-."

"Your sons?" Aisha asked. Kim watched the rangers exchange confused glances.

"Listen, we don't have time…"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jason challenged.

Remy sighed, "What choice do you have? Follow me and I'll take you to my camp, where you can get yourselves cleaned up, fed…and we can start making plans for revenge against the Dream Victor."

* * *

Trini stared silently out in front of her, closing her eyes for a brief moment of peace; A moment to escape reality. But no matter how many times she closed her eyes, it didn't go away. The ticking in her mind continued to harass her as she pondered what lay ahead, wondering in all honesty if there was anything left that she could do.

The Command Center had been eerily quiet since Jason had left days ago, the emptiness consuming both herself and Zack as they waited and prayed, hoping that he and the rangers would return home with Kimberly. She believed in Jason- in all of the rangers, but as each day crawled by, she felt in her heart that her friends had been taken to a place darker then they could have imagined.

_I can't believe it's going to end like this,_ she thought sadly to herself. _I know that Jason wouldn't fail by choice, but I fear that he's lost his battle to save our friends._ How could she possibly deal with losing a lifetime of friends? It was a sorrow too dark for her to imagine. She stubbornly wiped a lonesome tear from her cheek, as the thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey, Trin, don't cry," Zack consoled her, wrapping his arm around her petite shoulders.

"I'm fine," she shook her head, "I was just thinking…"

She stared up startled as the center's alarm roared through the room. The two former rangers scrambled to their feet.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at the fresh image on the Viewing globe: yet again, another news report, but this time, the topic much different to the one they had been shocked by over the last week.

"Zordon, what is this?" Trini asked horrified.

"TRINI, I'M AFRAID IT APPEARS THAT ZEDD HAS UNLEASHED EVIL CLONES OF THE RANGERS IN ANGEL GROVE. WITH HIS ACCESS TO THEIR POWER COINS, THEY HAVE DIRECT ACCESS TO A POWER MUCH GREATER THEN ZEDD HAS EVER HAD IN THE PAST."

Trini flinched as the images continued to flash up on the screen. _I can't believe what I'm seeing; they're completely destroying the city. _She gasped as a horrific vision flashed before them. _Oh no, they're killing innocents!_

"Zordon, they're killing innocent people!" she cried.

"I can't believe this, Zordon, we have to stop them; this is complete carnage!" Zack exclaimed beside her.

The two rangers stared in silence as the images disappeared from the globe, Zack spinning around to face their old mentor.

"Zordon! What are we going to do?" he pleaded a second time, his face falling as Zordon stared back at him in silence.

"I AM SORRY, ZACK, BUT THERE IS NOTHING FURTHER WE CAN DO."

* * *

Jason glanced around carefully as the group approached Remy's camp in the near distance. He could see an assortment of thirty or so make shift huts, sheltered by surrounding pine trees. The sound of the river was close by, the scene nothing different from a typical campsite.

After Remy had persuaded the group to follow him, they'd made the three or four-hour walk slowly. They frequently had to stop when the torrid heat became too much, the rangers all gradually stripping down the layers of clothing they had obviously intended for the chilly Angel Grove winter, but which had proven a nuisance in the humid setting. It _must be at leastone hundreddegrees_, Jason thought to himself, unbelieving of the surreal weather condition.

Jason looked up from his thoughts as Remy came to a stop, turning to address the teenagers, "Welcome to our camp, if you follow me, I'll quickly show you around," he stated, motioning with his hand for the group to follow him.

"These are our resting quarters," Remy pointed to the wooden huts. Jason exchanged glances with a few unusual looking creatures that had poked their heads out of their huts, obviously curious as to their new visitors, "Over to the right, through those trees, you'll find the Podia River down an embankment, which runs directly through Chimera…the castle is at the bottom end, and we, fortunately, are at the top side."

The older man came to a stop, turning around once again, "As you can see, the residents here are quite a diverse group…but with one common connection. All are escapees from Viothen's castle, most of them from a mass escape quite a long time ago," he paused, as if allowing his information to set in, "Unfortunately, their escapes could be considered as being too late…most of them escaped after Viothen had put them through his memory resetting process."

Jason's eyes perked up, his thought's taking him back to his and Kim's escape from Vergano. _A minute longer and we would have had our memories completely taken away from us._

"What is the purpose of this camp? I mean, how do you all survive here together?" Rocky asked, raising his hand to shelter his eyes from the unremitting sky.

"The simple answer to that would be survival- our need to live has bonded the group to the point where we consider each other allies and to a certain extent, friends. We have a purpose to care for each other, and as the majority of them lost all memories of their previous lives, they don't know any different."

Jason watched as a tiny creature covered in fur approached Remy, his minuscule hands suddenly breaking out into a display of sign language. Remy nodded his head in understanding, and then turned back to the group.

"This is Roda, she has just come to say a kind welcome to you all," Remy informed them, as the creature scurried away, "You'll have to forgive her, she's a timid thing…now- may I ask you what your names are?"

"My name's Tommy," the white ranger spoke up, and then pointed around the group one by one, introducing his fellow rangers, "We're the Power Rangers, and we're the protectors of Planet Earth." He motioned quickly to Jason. "Jason and Kimberly were also Power Rangers," he added.

Remy nodded, "Interesting, quite an impressive group of warriors, I would say." He paused, directing his sight to Jason, "As I mentioned, the river is just over that ridge. I suggest you go and get yourself cleaned up, and I'll have our physician attended to your wounds when you are done…before you go, would you tell me if any of you were tagged by Viothen whilst held in his castle?"

"Tagged?" Aisha asked perplexed by his question.

"Marked, bar-coded you may call it…usually located on your lower torso."

The rangers all quickly lifted their shirts and moved the waistlines of their pants aside as they promptly inspected their bodies, all of them shaking their heads. Jason slowly followed suit, frowning as his fingers came across a black marker. The tiny sequence of numbers was seemingly tattooed to his skin. As he ran his finger over the barcode, he could feel the bumps on his skin, like he was reading Braille.

"I am," Jason admitted, the rangers all turning to take a look. Jason quickly glanced at Kim who stood still, leaning against Tommy, seemingly out of it again. "You might wanna check Kim," Jason motioned to the white ranger.

Kim looked up as she heard her name and quickly stepped away from Tommy, glancing around almost paranoid.

"Um, let me do it," Kat suggested to them, walking quickly over to Kim, "Don't worry Kim, I'm just going to take a quick look for something," she told the former pink ranger, before she gently pulled the elastic waist of her shorts back.

Kat sighed and nodded, "Yeah, Kim has a mark, too."

"What does the mark mean?" Jason asked concerned.

"It's nothing to be too worried about," Remy reassured him, "It just allows me to understand who has endured what…the barcodes are Viothen's method of organizing his victim's, usually before killing them or erasing their memories…so, you can see, you two are very lucky to be standing here the way you are."

"But what about Kim? She's not in good shape at all," Kat pointed out.

"I will have her looked at immediately, the rest of you should go and get yourselves freshened up."

"Wait," Jason stammered quickly, motioning to Aisha and Kat, "I think you guys should stay here with Kim."

"Of course we will," Kat assured him.

Jason nodded relieved, and then motioned to his male friends to follow him in the direction to the river.

"Wait!" Kim suddenly cried out.

Jason swerved to face his friend, the distress on her face almost breaking his heart. "What's wrong Kim?"

"W-w-where are you going?" she quivered to him, "You're not going to leave me here, are you?" She looked so terrified, so fragile.

Jason breathed out, "It's gonna be okay, Kim, I'll be back soon…Kat, Aisha and Remy will take good care of you, okay?"

She stared at him, confusion and hurt stained on her face, her chin trembling as she bit her lip.

"It's okay, Kim, let's get you better," Kat comforted her friend, putting her arm gently around her shoulders and guiding her after Remy as Jason forced himself to leave her behind.

* * *

Kat waited patiently as Remy walked in with Kim first into the hut, a larger version of the wooden structures they had first seen when they arrived at the camp. She never planned to leave Kim alone and was grateful that Aisha had decided to stay with her. _Even though I believe this Remy is good, I still can't help but feel nervous here…_

Kat's eyes widened as she stepped through the hut's cloth opening, taken aback by the gray alien that sat cross-legged on the dirt ground. _A real alien…just like in the books_.

"Gi, I'd like to introduce you to Katherine and Aisha," Remy began, pointing to the two rangers, before turning to address them, "This is Gi, don't let his physical appearance put you off. He's our resident specialist in medicine."

The pink ranger watched carefully as he helped Kim down to the ground. "Gi, this is the Light Seraph."

At that instant, the alien's large jade eyes raced to Remy with shock and then to Kim with fascination.

"Please attend to any wounds and give her a complete examination."

"Of course," Gi nodded, turning to fumble in a nearby container.

"I'll be nearby," Remy told him, "I think it may be better if you both wait outside…" he told the rangers, before brushing past them and walking out through the opening.

Kat sighed nervously, and exchanged a quick glance with Aisha. _I really don't want to leave Kim alone, and I know that Aisha feels the same way…I promised Jason I'd stay with her…_

"Do you have any fresh clothes we could change her into?" Kat asked Gi quietly, watching as he ran a wet cloth over Kim's arm.

"Clothes?" he asked curiously, not raising his eyes.

"Yeah, um…" Kat bit her lip, and then a thought came into her mind, "Here," she said, pulling her cotton three-quarter top off.

Aisha raised her eyebrows.

"Thermal underwear," Kat explained quickly, as she pulled the winter undergarment off, before quickly pulling her pink top back on after wards.

"Here's a top she can wear," Kat explained, kneeling down to hand the singlet to Gi. "And here, she can wrap this around her waist," she continued, handing the alien a rectangular piece of cloth that was sitting in the corner nearby.

_Kim won't be impressed that she has to wear a sheet, but at least she'll be cooler then wearing our snow gear,_ Kat told herself.

The alien nodded, and then turned his attention back to his patient. Kat stood back up.

"Is she going to be okay?" the pink ranger asked.

Gi raised his head, politely smiling to the human girl, "Don't worry, I will attend to your friend as best as I can," he promised in his high-pitched voice.

Kat nodded. Satisfied that her friend was in good hands, she followed Aisha reluctantly out of the tiny fixture.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Aisha commented, as Kat brought a hand to her face in response to the blaring heat outside. _I wish there was some way we could get out of this heat…_

"What do you think happened to her?" Aisha continued.

"I'm not sure…I guess it's just the effects of the magic Jason told us about." Kat lied, glancing down to avoid the yellow rangers gaze.

The truth was, Kat didn't want to talk about what was wrong with Kim…_I don't want to share my thoughts, until I know it for sure…I'm going to have to be here for Kim if I'm right- she's going to need all of our support._

* * *

Tommy stared in wonder at the large mass of water before them, the tumbling falls in the distance completing the exquisite and tranquil landscape. _I still can't get over how beautiful it is in this place…how can anything so peaceful exist in such a place that stands for so much evil?_

"You coming in?" Rocky asked him, as Billy, Adam and Jason all slowly made their way into the slow moving waters.

Tommy shook his head, "In a minute," he told him, before watching the red ranger jump blindly into the water, saturating Adam on his way in.

"Whoa!" Rocky suddenly exclaimed as his head popped out of the water, "It's like a bath in here!"

Tommy smiled lightly at him, and then sat down on rock nearby. Despite his desperation to cool down, he didn't feel like a swim. He couldn't unwind, relax after such unnerving events. He was terrified about Kim's condition, but was too afraid to wait with her back at camp, not wanting to upset her. Not wanting to cause a scene.

_She didn't seem to want to be around me_, Tommy thought glumly to himself, remembering the way she had pulled herself away from him. He stared as Jason pushed himself under the water nearby. _She cried to you, wanted you…she didn't want to be with me_.

"Tommy, you right?" Adam called out from the distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he called back half-heartedly and then reluctantly stood up, making his way to the river bank to jump in.

He quickly examined the water's edge, and then deciding the water was fairly deep, threw himself in, his body slicing through the water in one clean movement. He relished the warm liquid holding him under for that brief moment, letting the water cleanse through his soul. In that single minute he felt like his mind hollow…_a feeling of being free._

He pushed himself up to the surface, as he needed a breath. _Rocky's right, the water here is really warm, it must be at least eighty degrees,_ he thought to himself.

"I can't believe how warm it is!" he exclaimed to Billy who was paddling nearby. He could tell Billy was about to explain the warm atmosphere, when all of sudden the Blue rangers gaze turned and he saw him frown.

Tommy turned himself around in the water, his eye's narrowing as he saw Kat suddenly appear from between the thick foliage as she made her way carefully down to the water's edge.

_She looks glum…_ "Kat, what's wrong?" Tommy called out, as the men all paddled swiftly to the bank where their blond teammate was waiting.

"It's Kim," she started, as she shared her dismal gaze between the five men.

"What is it?" Tommy asked as he pulled himself up out of the water.

"You know all the bleeding…well, she's had a miscarriage." Kat reported, her face staring at Tommy with sorrow.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 17…_**

Kim stared dumbstruck at his words. "Whoa, ok um, do you wanna maybe rewind all of that and start again," she said to him seriously, "Why exactly was I chosen to receive this power?"


	17. Revelations of The Keeper

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 17 – Revelations of the Keeper**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

_The…the pain is finally gone…_

…_I can finally breathe without that agony…_

Random thoughts drifted in and out of Kim's mind, as she slowly opened her eyes. She frowned when she noticed the dark, unfamiliar surrounding. _Where am I…?_

"Aisha…" she whispered, spotting her friend kneeling beside her. The yellow ranger smiled at her friend as she carefully placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Hey Kim," she whispered back, reaching out for her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Better I think," Kim replied, quickly glancing around the confined space they were in. She dimly remembered Remy taking the teens through his camp, and assumed she and Aisha were in one of the many timber huts they'd seen. The air around her was in contrast to the heat she'd experienced on her walk, a thin ray of light the only brightness breaking through the darkness.

Kim's gaze narrowed as she spotted her gym clothes sitting in a pile nearby, Aisha squeezing her hand as she sensed Kim's coming question.

"It happened, didn't it?" Kim murmured.

"What?"

"I lost the baby…" Kim barely managed to croak, raising her gaze mournfully to Aisha, who stared down at Kim with watery eyes.

Her friend nodded her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Kim…"

Kim took a shaky breath in, and then looked away. She felt a sorrow like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She didn't understand it or how to deal with it._ I can't believe I lost the baby…my baby…something I didn't know I had, something I wasn't expecting, but something that was mine all the same. _

She bit her lip, reaching her hand up to remove the wet cloth away from her forehead, which was now already warm. "Help me up," she asked Aisha, slowly sitting up on her elbows, before making her way up to a sitting position.

"Where's Tommy?"

"He and the others went for a quick swim, the heat's pretty harsh here…they wanted to stay out of the way while we had a doctor look at you."

Kim could sense the grief in Aisha's tone, and knew she had to brave in front of her friends.

"Well, I feel a lot better than I did before," Kim admitted, managing a smile.

"Gosh, I'm so relieved to see you again," Aisha babbled, reaching out to Kim for a hug. Kim wrapped her arms tightly around her close friend, an unbelievable sense of thankfulness washing over her. _I'm so glad I've found you, too._

"I am starving though," Kim commented, as they pulled out of the friendly embrace.

Aisha nodded, "Me too!" she agreed.

"Kim!"

Kim looked up as Kat's head suddenly poked inside the hut's door flap and offered a smile as the pink ranger beamed back at her.

"You're up!" Kat exclaimed further, crawling into the tiny space and giving Kim a hug.

Kim watched Kat's expression closely, as the relief in her eyes gave way to a tight smile.

"Its okay, Kat," Kim assured her gently, sensing Kat's sorrow.

"I'm just so sorry Kim…"

"Don't be silly, Kat, nothing is your fault."

Kat nodded, still looking slightly unconvinced, "How are you feeling, I mean, do you feel okay down there?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kim nodded quickly, "I feel fine, in fact if I hadn't known any different, I wouldn't have even noticed."

"Well, are you feeling well enough to come out?" Kat asked her hopefully, "I think the guys would all really like to see you."

Kim stared at her blond friend with a gaping gaze. _Am I ready to see them?_ Kim thought to herself nervously…_how will Tommy react? I can't imagine what he's been thinking, and the guys…_

Kim raised her gaze courageously at Kat and nodded her head. "Sure."

* * *

Kim instantly covered her face the moment she stepped out from the dark interior of the hut, her body instantly overwhelmed by the sticky heat.

She lowered her hand as she saw Billy approach her and smiled nervously at him.

"Hey Kim!" he enthused, wrapping his arms around her, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled back at him, nodding her head, "I'm great," she replied, turning to hug Adam who was standing beside him.

"You are looking smashing," a voice came out from behind them, Kim managing a smile as Rocky approached her. She glanced down quickly and frowned, only just noticing the rags she seemed to be wearing.

"Yeah, white sheets are like totally in fashion," Kim joked, giving him a quick hug before spotting Jason who was standing slightly in the distance.

He instantly started for her, his strained hobble bringing a frown to Kim's face, "Jason, are you okay?" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him.

Jason raised his eyebrow. "Am I okay? Kim, I think I should be the one asking you that." He replied sternly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now tell me for real," Jason whispered in her ear as they continued their embrace, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Jase," she tried to assure him, "Where's Tommy?"

She could feel him tighten his arms around her, knowing he could sense the nervousness in her words. "Don't worry, he's just around the corner; keep your chin up girl, it's going to be fine."

She reluctantly pulled away from him, turning in time as Tommy appeared from around the corner.

They gazed intently at each other, Kim almost feeling woozy as she waited anxiously for him to speak.

"Hey," he said gently to her.

'_Hey'…is that all he's going to say?_ Kim thought, feeling herself on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Hey," she responded quickly, her hand fidgeting nervously.

"Well?" he suddenly said.

Kim looked up at him, eye's widened. She could see the look in his eyes. _He's waiting for me to move first._

"It's so good to see you!" she admitted, rushing over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She held her breath at that moment, waiting for Tommy to return her emotion to her. _Show me that you still care, Tommy…_

She breathed out as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her back. _I don't want to let you go, Tommy, please hold me like this forever…_

"Foods served," a voice announced from behind them, ending the precious moment and the two lovers let each other go. Kim turned grudgingly away from him and watched as Remy passed around large spoon full of feed to all the rangers.

Kim approached him, frowning as the older man dumped a pile of what looked to be pink mush in her hand, biting back her urge to ask him what the disgusting looking food was. She knew she was too hungry to ask, and as she saw the other rangers begin to eat, she hurriedly began to put the food in her mouth without any hesitation.

She plopped herself down on a log beside Tommy, as the group ate away, the silence a clear indication as to just how hungry the teenagers were. _This is actually kinda good_, Kim admitted to herself with surprise. She then suddenly felt a strange sensation wash over her, and raised her gaze, noticing The Keeper watching her.

"No," she suddenly spoke out loud, causing the rangers to all look up from their food.

Remy smiled at her knowingly, nodding his head in surprise, "Very good," he praised to her.

Tommy stared at Kim, his forehead creasing, "What's going on?"

"Kimberly just read my mind," Remy cut in. Despite it was her he was talking about, Kim was taken aback by his words. _I did what?_

"She what?" Rocky asked.

"Read his mind," Billy responded, staring down at Kim in bewilderment.

Kimberly stared back at Billy, the bizarre feeling once again burning inside her head. It was as if as Billy looked at her, that she felt his thoughts burn into her mind; _almost like I can see what he is thinking! _The blue ranger's question swirled in front of her_…he's asking me what my favorite color is!_

"Pink," Kim blurted out, watching as his eye's widened.

"Astronomical!" Billy exclaimed, visibly astonished.

"You can read minds?" Tommy asked her. She was about to reply, when Remy suddenly cut in.

"It's just one of the five great powers installed into her. Like I told you all before, your friend has been the receiver of some powerful abilities, all handed down to her as requested by the light of destiny-."

"The what?" Kim blurted out, perplexed, "All I remember is knocking some ugly vase off a table and all this light filling the room and then I felt myself paralyzed, like I couldn't move or hear."

"And like I told you," Remy repeated, slightly irritated, "The power was then granted to you."

"What are the specifics of the power?" Billy asked up, obviously interested in what the mysterious Remy was telling the group.

"The power, known as the great Seraph power, is a combination of the five great powers of Chimera- The gift of physical strength, the ability to heal, the power of premonition, and one you will all be familiar with, the capability to control the mind. Those four gifts were handed down by the four wizard kings of Chimera, who ruled this land for tens of thousands of years. The final power, the capacity to control time, was handed down by the Keeper; the keeper of the Kings."

"Wait- isn't that you?" Adam suddenly asked.

Remy nodded his head.

"Does that explain how Kim seemed to magically heal herself?" Jason asked, "She had been quite injured, and then somehow her wounds seemed to disappear."

Remy nodded once again, "Yes, the power protected her, and therefore healed her injuries."

Kim stared at him, dumbstruck by his words. "Whoa, ok um, do you wanna maybe rewind all of that and start again," she said to him seriously, "Why exactly was I chosen to receive this power?"

"You were chosen by destiny."

"Destiny?" she blurted out, exasperated, "Why would destiny pick me? I mean, there is nothing exactly remarkable about me; I'm not even a ranger anymore." Kim motioned around to her group of friends before continuing, "All of these guys are much stronger than I am…why wouldn't destiny choose them?"

* * *

Back at the castle, Vergano sat glumly in his brother's throne, with one knee up, his hand resting lazily in his hand. He stared aimlessly at the ground, unable to admire his reflection, as he would normally do. It had already taken everything he had not to stab himself in the stomach when he realized the extent of the injury to his eye.

_That bitch, that stupid bitch…_he seethed angrily to himself. _Never would have I imagined that such a pathetic thing would be capable of even touching me. Me! The master of War!_

He had been fortunate to avoid a confrontation with his brother following the escape of the humans, Viothen showing his only weakness by having to go and rest. _To recover from an attack that should have instantly killed her_.

And now Vergano waited with dread for the inevitable tongue-lashing he would receive from his prevailing sibling.

He glanced up surprised as the double doors to the chambers pushed open.

"Get out of my chair," Viothen grumbled at his brother, glaring at him with such spite that Vergano slowly stood up without resistance.

"Are you sure you got enough rest, brother, you look like shit," Vergano drawled.

"Well at least I'm not recovering from a pathetic poke in the eye!" he snapped back, motioning to the bandaged patch across his brother's right eye. "You're lucky you're still standing here, Vergano, your complete incompetence will spell the fall of a regime I had worked so tirelessly for!"

"My lord?" Ledle asked, approaching the Dream Victor from behind.

"Any words on the humans?" Viothen demanded.

"No my lord, none…" his faithful assistant shook his head nervously.

"Curse them!" The Dream Victor hollered. He turned and paced furiously to the other side of the large room.

"All is not lost, brother, we still have some cards up our sleeve," Vergano reminded him, hopeful that his words would manage to curb his brother's roaring rage.

Viothen swerved quickly to face him, his trademark smirk washing across his face, his eye's radiating the twisted thoughts suddenly circling in his mind.

"What is it?" Vergano asked him, frowning uncomfortably. _I know that look…he's going to do something impulsive._

"I am going to pay a visit to Planet Earth, it's time I catch up with Lord Zedd and have a little talk with him about our deal." Viothen replied, starting towards the door.

"But my lord," Ledle intervened, "You have no way of leaving Chimera!"

The Dream Victor stopped short, briefly glancing over his shoulder. "Oh, yes I do," he replied with a confident smile, before continuing out through the doors.

* * *

Viothen stormed down the glass hallway, his pace quickened by the anticipation of his idea. _It's brilliant!_ He thought to himself, _Vergano is completely expendable through his failure, but I still have an opportunity now to level the score with the newly powerful human and her pathetic power friends…_

He slowed his pace as he approached the spell portal at the very end of the hallway. He sniggered at the poetic justice of it all_…If it wasn't for Zedd's stupidity, I would have been locked away in here, unable to wreck havoc on him…but now thanks to his selfishness…he's mine and he will be destroyed!_

Viothen stepped into the swirling illusion, breathing in as he glanced around his new surrounding as he walked out at the other end. _It's ugly…_he thought to himself, eying the desolate landscape with disgust. _If only I could just teleport…_

He began walking through the tall, dry grass, making his way blindly through the rough terrain. His plan was clear in his mind, the intensity of his desire pushing him forward quickly. _I will rip Zedd to shreds, and then take the remainder of the pathetic power rangers back with me with Chimera… Kimberly may think she can destroy me, but she'll have to go through her precious human friends first if she ever hopes to find her way back home…_

He stopped as he came to a tarred road, instantly turning his attention to the skyline of Angel Grove city, which sat, not too far in the distance. He smirked when he noticed the harsh clouds of smoke, lifting into the overcast sky above; sirens blaring, screaming their warnings loud and clear.

He swerved as he heard a noise behind him, turning to watch as a teal colored vehicle approached him slowly. Viothen stepped in front of the car, noticing the look of horror on the human's face. The car came to a sudden stop just a foot from his body. Viothen's eyes widened as he heard the man change the vehicle's gears, the noise from the engine changing its pace.

_Fool…thinks he is going to escape from me!_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Viothen warned, raising his arm in front of him, electricity swirling around his hand.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Teaser for Chapter 18…_**

"It's okay," he cut in gently, turning again to face her. "I understand this has been hard on you Kim…and mostly, I'm sorry that you think I've done anything to hurt you."

She blinked as her eyes began to water, "I don't know what I think…" she quivered, shaking her head, "All I know is that something very bad happened…"


	18. Painful Choices

**The Dream Victor**

**Chapter 18 – Painful choices**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

Tommy watched as Kim pleaded for answers from Remy, her facial features twisted into a show of utter confusion. He felt speechless as the conversation continued, barely able to comprehend the mysterious man's explanation of what had happened to Kim. _And what she has become…_

He admitted to himself that it was hard enough just to see Kim again, after the difficult circumstances they faced in the Dream Victor's dreamland. How the whole time he searched for her, he felt torn between wanting to find her, yet feeling he was too afraid to see her beautiful face again. Now, they had only united again so briefly, but their love had seemingly been pushed to the side, all focus placed on Kim's miraculous powers.

"…what you see as powerful or as deserving is not the basis of choice when it comes to destiny- You were chosen tens of thousands of years ago, well before you were even in line to be created and brought to life…" Remy continued to explain to Kim, "the path your life has led you on to this moment, brought you here, and as predicted, the power has become rightfully yours."

Tommy noticed Kim struggling to comprehend Remy's explanation, and decided to ask the question for her: "But, how do you know that it's Kim for sure?" he asked.

"I know this because the power could only be transferred to The One – even if the Dream Victor had tried to take the power for himself or bestow it to someone else, he would have been unsuccessful." Remy explained.

"Okay…" Kim began slowly, nodding her head like she had finally understood his explanation, "Now what? What am I supposed to do with all that power? I mean, I don't feel any stronger or powerful…"

Remy shook his head at that instant, "No, It doesn't work that way- right now your human frame is only just recovering from the power transfer – now you need to refine your skills, learn to use your powers so you can become the Light Seraph." Remy looked up distracted, as an alien being approached him, the creature bowing his head quickly to the group in a display of respect.

"Master," the creature began, "Thork is taking a team to collect supplies so that we may construct some resting quarters for our new guests; he has asked if you will accompany them?"

Remy nodded, standing up from the log bench, "Gi, please attend to Jason's injuries," he told the alien, before turning to address the teenagers, "I'm sorry, but you must excuse me, I always take part in the physical work around the camp."

"Wait, I still have like a million questions," Kim cut in.

"And, I will continue this conversation with you when I return, but for now, get some rest."

"Ah, Remy?" Tommy asked as the Keeper began to walk away, "Are we safe here? Viothen isn't going to find us here, is he? We wouldn't want to put your group at risk of any violent reprisal."

"No, my sons have never been permitted to leave the castle's interior...the Kings and I placed a magical boundary around the glass walls, so they have never had any means of leaving," he assured the leader, "So, you can rest easy, knowing you are all completely safe here…so rest up and rejuvenate your strength, you are all going to be here for some time."

_Well, I at least feel relieved that we are all safe here_, Tommy thought to himself as he watched Remy leave and join a group of beings huddled at the end of the camp. Tommy turned to look at Kim, her face resting on her hand as she moved her bare foot distractingly through the ocher dirt below her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her gently.

She turned to look at him, a tight smile written on her face, "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, then slowly stood up, "But, um, I'm gonna go and take a walk, clear my head," she continued.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Kat asked her, the concern obvious in her voice.

Kim shook her head, "No, I'm fine, seriously, I won't go far," she responded, flashing a forced smile once more, before turning and leaving.

Tommy watched her walk away, watched her leave him behind. He knew he had a choice…he could go after her, talk to her or he could do what she had asked, and give her some time to herself. _I know Kim, though; I know she'd want me to go after her. But what do I say to her? I wouldn't even know where to start…what if I say the wrong thing; what if she says something I don't want to hear? I just want to pretend that none of it happened, go back to the way things were when we just loved each other._

He knew, though, that that just wasn't possible.

As he watched her disappear through the thick surrounding line of trees, he realized that no matter what choice he made, it would hurt them both.

* * *

Kim felt a sense of clarity as she wondered aimlessly through the serene bush land surrounding the Keeper's make shift camp. She knew she had to get away on her own, break away from the rangers who she knew would only start asking a huge round of questions that she couldn't possibly answer. 

But most of all, she wasn't ready to face Tommy. _And I don't know why that is…how could have things gotten so bad in the time that I've been here in Chimera? I mean, I loved Tommy…I love Tommy. But, something's different; he doesn't look at me the same._

She admitted to herself that it wasn't her fault she had felt so uneasy, seeing Tommy for the first time since…all of the craziness. Jason's revelations to Kim back at the castle rang in the back of Kim's mind, and she felt automatically afraid to face him. _A moment, which should have been our happiest, was anything but that._

She was so relieved that he had taken her in his arms when they were finally reunited, but for some reason, the display of affection seemed pained. _Like we were strangers_. She knew that Tommy obviously cared enough about her to worry about her, but she couldn't help but feel crushed by the way he looked at her back at the camp. She didn't want him to look at her like she was just a helpless victim he had just rescued- she was supposed to be his girlfriend for God's sake!

She slowed down as she approached the riverbank, spotting a well-positioned boulder half way in the slow moving water. Kim plopped herself down, taking the opportunity to sit her legs in the water. The heat, although very much secondary in her immediate thoughts, was still causing her a lot of discomfort; the feel of the water against her bare legs the best way she could think of to relax.

Kim flinched as she heard a branch move from behind, instantly turning her neck to see what was there. She blinked as she spotted him moving through the thick cluster of trees, surprised beyond belief that he would follow her. _I had wanted him to come after me, to show me that he cares…_

"Hey, sorry if I startled you…" Tommy said, as he came clear out of the shrubbery. He looked around awkwardly and Kim tried to smile reassuringly, moving over on the large stone to make enough room for him to sit beside her.

"Sorry, I know you said you wanted to walk alone, but I just thought that after everything you've been through, it'd be good if you had some company right now," he told her graciously.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I just wanted to get myself some fresh air…I didn't expect that it would be so beautiful here…" she marveled, gazing around at the dazzling landscape in front of them. _Had the situation been different, the occasion would have been considered romantic…_

"So…" Tommy said, his hands held together as he rested his arms on his thighs.

"So…?" Kim coaxed, turning to look him in the eyes. She felt goose bumps rush over her arms as his leg brushed against hers in the water, "What's on your mind?"

He let out a quick sigh, "I don't know, Kim, I mean, it's kinda hard for me to pin point anything right now," he admitted. She nodded at his response.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me? Well gosh, where do I begin…" she started with a nervous laugh, the bitterness suddenly pouring from her lips before she could stop herself, "Being told I've become some powerful warrior, finding out I lost my baby, my closest friends practically treating me like I have the plague, or what about being so relieved to see my best friend again and then discovering that he doesn't want to be near me anymore."

She gulped as the final, embittered words in her speech hung between them. Tommy looked away from her and Kim bit her lip, fighting the emotion burning in her throat.

She hadn't meant to speak so abrasively to him…the pain on his face both hurt and angered her. _Is he angry because what I said is true, or because I only called him my best friend?_ Kim used that term because to her, Tommy's friendship had been above and beyond any friendship she'd experienced with anyone else. To Kim, she'd always known that the fact that she was in love with her best friend, made their relationship so special. _Without his friendship, I have nothing, I am nothing…_

"Tommy?"

His blank stare in front of him was his only response.

"Tommy, I'm sorry…" she began, "I just-."

"It's okay," he cut in gently, turning again to face her. "I understand this has been hard on you Kim…and mostly, I'm sorry that you think I've done anything to hurt you."

She blinked as her eyes began to water, "I don't know what I think…" she quivered, shaking her head, "All I know is that something very bad happened…something which I prayed was just a bad dream…but then I found out that it was very real, and for some reason I lost the life that I loved in the process."

"What happened?" he prodded her with his question, "Tell me."

"I don't know, Tommy…You tell me- I woke up here completely lost, I mean, I can't even remember when I got here, how I got here, what was real or what was just a dream."

She watched him closely as he listened to her plea. He paused, and then began to quietly speak, "I was scared when I found out you were missing," he admitted, "…None of us knew straight away, but for some reason and some how, you still existed without actually being there."

Kim felt her forehead crease as she stared at him confused.

"…By the time we found out you were missing, the entire situation blew completely out of control. Unfortunately we were the last one's to find out, and by that time, your disappearance was all over the news."

Kim nodded at his words, "Yeah, I know, Jason told me…he also told me that our identities were exposed on the news?"

"Yeah, things got really heated, and then somehow, after a confrontation with Viothen, we all ended up here in Chimera. I was hoping that by bringing us here, I'd be able to see you, but when we woke up, we eventually realized he had us trapped in what Billy described as a dreamland…an alternate reality."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"We thought when we woke up after being teleported from Angel Grove that we had woken in the dimension you had been taken to. But it wasn't…it was a dream land…It was created and existed in your mind, Kim- we found ourselves wondering through your dreams and your memories, with Viothen promising us that if we solved the puzzle, we'd be able to save you-."

"But I don't understand, what puzzle?"

Tommy stared intently at her and she could almost hear his heart beat quicken. "We found out, after wondering around lost for what seemed like forever, that it was just a con…he trapped us there so we'd stay distracted, and be unable to rescue you. It was only when Jason woke us in that cell, that we realized we'd actually been asleep the whole time, which is how he was able to hold us in that bizarre reality."

Kim looked down, shocked by Tommy's story, but at the same time knowing very well that there was vital parts he'd chosen not to share with her. _What hasn't he told me?_

"Tommy…"

"Yeah…"

"You haven't said anything about the pregnancy, I mean; I thought that you would at least have something to say to me considering the circumstances…"

She almost flinched as he stared at her, the dark pools of his eyes swirling with a sudden rush of bitterness.

"Tommy…" she whispered, reaching out her hand before a noise in the background startled them both, pulling them temporarily out of the moment.

"Hey, um, sorry to distract you," Jason called out, peering through the foliage, Kat standing beside him. "We just thought you should know that they have fresh water back at camp, and it's probably a good idea that you guys get some into yous…"

Kim exchanged a quick glance with Jason, who immediately looked completely discomfited that he'd intruded on an obviously heated moment.

"Yeah, we're coming," Tommy stated, standing up and walking away without a moment of hesitation.

Kim stood up and followed him, Jason grabbing her arm as she tried to walk by, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, as she pushed past him, holding back the tears that began to spring from her eyes.

* * *

Jason wondered aimlessly through the camp, kicking his feet through the bare earth as the unrelenting heat burned through his bare back. The rangers had all stripped down to their very bottom layers, with the men all walking around in just shorts, which they'd made cutting the bottoms off their pants. Despite the light wardrobe, however, the high temperature had forced them all to take refuge in one of the make shift huts, Jason sneaking his way out after the other's fell asleep. 

As he wondered around, he casually glanced in each direction, hoping to spot Kim somewhere. After he'd accidentally interrupted her and Tommy by the river, she'd hastily come back for a drink, before wondering back off on her own. He was concerned about her; _she shouldn't be alone at the moment, not after everything she's been through…Tommy may be too proud to talk to her right now, but at least one of her friends needs to be there to support her._

He smiled when he spotted her sitting among the trees, and then slowly made his way over to her. He knew it was the time to tell her some of the things he'd been keeping to himself since they'd escaped from the castle.

"Hey," she said to him, as she continued to make a chain out of white flowers in the grass.

Jason smiled down at her, "You sure you got enough water? I mean there's some still left if you want some."

"No, it's okay," Kim smiled politely. She leaned against the trunk of the tree behind her, and stretched her legs out.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Jason asked.

"Sure," she replied, patting the ground in front of her and motioning for him to sit down.

He dropped down and watched her as she returned to her aimless fiddling, Jason immediately sensing the awkwardness coming between them.

He knew he had to be the one to break the silence.

"So, wonderful weather we've been having, it's really quite delightful isn't it?" he mused light-heartedly.

She lifted her head, and raised an eyebrow at his goofy comment. "Jase, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were going…I mean, you're looking great, much better then how I look."

"Yeah, well I feel great," she answered him, looking back down.

_I suppose I should just say it…_

"I'm um, I'm really sorry about what happened back in the pit…" Jason started, grimacing as he reminded himself of their horrific escape.

"Don't be sorry, Jason, you didn't do anything," Kim said to him.

Jason put his hands up in front of him, motioning for her to stop talking, "Hang on, let me finish," he told her gently. "I'm really sorry about the fight with that thing, and I never ever meant for you to hurt yourself," he cleared his throat as he felt the words begin to choke him. "Most of all, I'm sorry that I was the one responsible for you losing the baby."

He raised his head courageously, unable to hide his watery eyes from her. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He allowed himself that brief moment to mourn with his friend, feeling her softly tremble as they held each other in silence.

She pulled back slowly, rubbing her hand nervously over her face. He offered her a tight smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, really Jason, I appreciate having you to talk to," she replied. He frowned as her eyes suddenly narrowed, "It's more then I can say for someone else."

_Tommy_…

"So your talk down by the river didn't do any good?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head, "No, if anything it just made things worse," she pouted, sighing glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, put it his way; I asked him why he hadn't said a word to me about the pregnancy…I mean, I thought it would be one of the first things he'd say to me. But, as soon as I brought the subject up, you should have see the look on his face- he looked so angry at me, almost like he hated me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Kim. This has all been a huge shook for him as well-."

"Yeah, I realize that, but it wasn't shock on his face- it was pure anger."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say next. He knew he had to tread carefully around the entire issue…_time to change that subject_, he told himself.

"I ah spoke to the others while you guys were on your walk," he began, "Kat and Billy told me all about this dreamland the rangers were stuck in, while they were being held in Viothen's castle."

Kim nodded surprising Jason, "Yeah, Tommy mentioned it to me."

"Did he mention what they saw?" he asked cautiously.

"No, not really…I'd hate to imagine, considering the way everyone's looked at me since we've been here." Kim commented, her lips thinning through her animosity.

"Anyway," Jason started, ignoring the bite in her tone, "Kat told me that they saw you leave a phone message to Tommy, write that letter to Tommy and a few other things. Billy then explained to me that they think you were able to communicate with us on Earth, like the way dead souls communicate with the living."

She stared at him blankly and then slowly raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you didn't really do those things…you told me yourself that Viothen had you sleeping in one of his cells for at least a week and a half. You must have dreamed writing that letter and what not, and then somehow those actions crossed over to the real world."

She frowned, "Okay, so like if they all know this, then why is Tommy treating me this way? What's changed?" she asked. Jason watched as she suddenly glanced over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked her. She quickly shook her head dismissingly, but he reached his arm backwards so he could turn to see what she was looking at.

He frowned as he spotted Tommy, standing up in the distance; the white ranger was talking to one of the camp's residents, but his gaze was fixed firmly towards Jason and Kim. Jason's gaze narrowed as he saw the resentment in Tommy's cold stare. Jason was about to get up when all of a sudden, Tommy turned and walked away.

Jason frowned; _what was that about?_

* * *

**_About One Week later…_**

Tommy ducked without hesitation, thrusting a low punch to his opponent's waist. He turned but was caught of balance and found himself suddenly embarrassingly on the ground.

Jason grinned down at him and extended his arm. "You're really rusty today, aren't you?" he laughed, as Tommy grabbed his hand to stand up.

"Yeah well, sleeping on dirt isn't exactly a help."

"Well, it ain't stopping me bro," Jason retorted lightly, before the two men returned back to their sparring routine.

After a day of solid rest after arriving at Remy's camp, the rangers had all nearly immediately migrated into the swing of the bizarre camp's way of life. They'd all taken turns in partaking with chores around the camp, such as the collection of food and water. The rest of the time they dedicated to building their combat skills up, in an effort to prepare for an eventual confrontation with Viothen.

Remy had explicitly explained to them that the castle was their only hope to get back home. Tommy knew the only way they'd ever be ready for such a confrontation, would be to build their skills_…after all, we don't have our powers to protect us. _He had relished the distraction, though, deliberately avoiding any deep conversations with Jason. He's barely seen Kim, who'd been spending most of time out and about with Remy, who'd continued to keep his mysterious air around him.

Tommy pulled back suddenly from Jason as The Keeper approached them.

"Tommy, Jason?" the older man said, "I was wondering if I could get you two to move for a little while, I've got Kimberly coming out here for practice."

Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure, not a problem," Jason told him, slapping Tommy quickly as he began to move out of the way, "Don't forget, I have three up on you," he teased.

"Yeah, right," Tommy rolled his eyes, joining the other rangers who were sitting on a patch of grass.

He lifted his gaze as Kim appeared from around the corner, ducking her head as she noticed everyone's eyes were on her. Behind her, her opponent Baster sauntered into the cleared area. Tommy had seen Kim train with the combat robot for hours on end over the previous few days, Remy apparently pleased with her progress.

He watched her take her defensive stance, her trademark gaze of determination flourishing across her face. Her opponent followed suit, removing his battle sword from two clasps on the right side of his tin body. The two watched each other closely as Remy raised his hands, signaling the start of their sparring match.

Kim instantly flipped backwards and then launched into a powerful kicking combination. The robot came towards her with fast and deadly movements, each time Kim dodging with a speed unseen by Tommy in another human before. _She's by far outshining her ability as a ranger…I can't even believe what I am seeing._

The other rangers stared speechless beside him, transfixed as the flawless, graceful display continued before their eyes. Never had Tommy ever seen such a beautiful display of violence, every move from Kim perfected with amazing poise, as if each movement had been carefully practiced.

He watched as Kim jumped backwards, spinning around to get Baster in the shins. Tommy suddenly gasped as she overstepped, tripping on her center leg and began to fall forwards. The robot was too slow, failing to recognize her mistake. He completed a full circle, ramming his deadly weapon upwards, the blade tearing through Kim's flesh as she continued to fall forward, collapsing to the ground as the blade pierced right through her torso.

"Kim!" the rangers all screamed at once. He watched as Jason leapt up without a moment's hesitation, Tommy following suit only a moment later.

"Kim!" Jason knelt down, the horror bleeding from his eyes. Tommy stood behind him motionless, his shock so traumatic that he couldn't move.

He felt his stomach turn as he saw it; the two foot long blade fully protruded through her body, the silver tip piercing through the other side of her torso. She laid their listless, her limbs trembling in shock, blood soaking the back of her top.

"Get up!" Remy suddenly growled at them.

Jason threw him a dirty look, "What the hell are you talking about!" he snarled back angrily.

"I'm talking to her," he responded sternly, pointing to Kim.

Tommy stumbled backwards as Kim suddenly began to move, clumsily pulling herself up to her knees…_What the…!_

"Help me!" Kim suddenly wailed as she threw her head backwards, her long hair flicking out of her face. She coughed, trying to catch her breath and glared over to Remy, her eyes suddenly glowing.

"I told you to get up…" he repeated to her, standing his ground.

Tommy watched Kim closely; feeling torn between her evident pain and Remy's apparent confidence that her obviously fatal wound was nothing to be worried about.

"I-I…I can't," she cried, "It hurts too much…"

"No it doesn't," Remy told her coolly, "Look inside of you, Light Seraph, you have the ability within you to fix this situation…if you don't act quickly, you will die."

**To Be Continued…**

**Teaser for Chapter 19…**

Her eyes widened, as his lips twisted in a hateful smirk.

"Hello Trini, remember me?" he jibed.


	19. Cheating Death

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 19 – Cheating Death**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N - Just to let you know, we're about 10 chapters away from the end! __And, I will make sure I get it done in a timely manner...I am not one to start something and not finish it, argh, it would drive even me nuts if I didn't finish this story!_ _But, I am having computer problems now, so I have to use my crappy computer to type the chapters up, and then I have to retype it all up on the decent computer (long story...don't ask!). So, we'll see how much that affects my quick updates..._

_**TrueRomantic**_ - _Thankyou, thankyou for your review! You are so sweet! I appreciate the time you take to review my story regularly; it's so interesting to read your thoughts as I write along. I guess it helps me know what my readers understand and what they are taking away as the story develops. Like I said above, I will try for frequent updates until this story is finished...a sequel? Well, I hadn't originally planned for one, but I'm definitely leaning towards one now!_

To everyone else, THANKS for the reviews, you are all a tremendous help with me writing!

* * *

Kimberly let out another cry, as the pain in her stomach intensified, her insides pulsing as she tasted her own blood in the back of her throat. The pain ripped through her, but somehow held her alive, and she felt a sensation burn in her head. 

"Come on Seraph, time is running out, use what you know," Remy continued to tell her.

She struggled to her feet standing up, and then stumbled backwards, only just managing to keep her footing. Her friends stared back horrified at her, their gasping and cries muffled, blurring past her ears. She could see Tommy run for her. She closed her eyes and shut them out, focusing on Remy's voice in the background.

_Kim, take control, don't let the pain get you_, she pleaded with herself, _you just have to believe…believe that you can't be hurt; believe that you can't be killed. Force the pain away and visualize yourself as whole._

She exhaled quickly and opened her eyes, reaching down to take hold of the deadly weapons handle. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the cold surface, taking a deep breath, and then pulled the blade forward, feeling it rip through her stomach as she pulled it all the way out. She dropped it carelessly on the ground in front of her, and spun around, the intensity of the moment rushing through her.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," she gasped as she fell down on the ground again, watching as Jason and Kat rushed towards her. She grabbed her stomach with her right hand.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kat pleaded, falling to her knees in front of Kim.

_The pain is gone_, she thought with astonishment. She moved her hand cautiously, staring with amazement as the deadly wound slowly closed itself up before her very eyes.

She raised her shocked gaze to Remy, her surprise flaring to anger.

"How could you do that!" she burst out angrily, jumping up to her feet, and brushing past Jason and Kat to confront him.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"What!" she snapped incredulously, her hands clenched, "How could you stand by and let him stab me like that…I-I could have died!"

"Well, you're standing here, aren't you?" Remy replied without emotion.

Kim watched him walk away in disbelief, her anger slowly subsiding.

"You did great by the way," he called out, over his shoulder.

"Great? Yeah, I'd like to know how having a sword stabbed through you is considered an achievement-."

He swerved around at her words, his hands on his hips, "Seraph-."

"Stop calling me that," she cut in bluntly.

"Kimberly," he rephrased. He walked back over to her, lifting his hands and putting them on her shoulders, "You did it- you successfully healed yourself from an otherwise fatal attack."

He spun around and Kim watched him leave, speechless.

"Kim!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her around. He hastily grabbed her top, lifting it up without hesitation, frowning when her raised blood soaked top revealed no gushing wound.

"How on earth did you do that!" Rocky exclaimed from behind, as the other rangers jogged over to her.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, "It all felt so real, but then I just closed my eyes and focused my mind on getting better, and then all of a sudden the pain disappeared."

"Let me take a look," Billy suggested, quickly lifting her shirt again to inspect the area, which only minutes ago was bleeding profusely. "That is miraculous," he commented, "Your wound has completely healed…Not even a scar remains."

"Remy was right," Kat spoke up, "You've become something of amazing power."

* * *

"Finster!" 

Zedd felt this head burn as he watched the scenes down on earth unfold before his very eyes. How his greatest victory- the plan that couldn't possibly go wrong- came to a grinding halt as he watched in anger as the ghastly dictator from Chimera suddenly appeared in Angel Grove.

_What is he doing here!_ Zedd had thought suspiciously, _he must be here for the remaining two rangers._

Then, out of nowhere, the magician launched a full-scale attack in Angel Grove, against Zedd's rangers. _In a blink of the eyes, the incessant Victor shot my rangers down, one by one, with his unstoppable energy attack. And then, with a moment's thought, he stole their power coins from under my nose!_

Zedd broke away from his viewer, angrily storming to his throne. He sat down, his maddened rage evident as he clenched his silver staff so firmly he felt he could break his fingers.

"My Lord, I told you he was not to be trusted!" Goldar spoke up.

Zedd angrily slammed the bottom of the rod against the cold ground, turning his head to glare at the titan, "Oh really?" he growled, "Well, if you knew that before hand, then why didn't you say anything!"

"But I-."

"Silence!" Zedd fumed at him, turning away, "No, it is Viothen who will pay for this…he thinks he can sabotage my plans! Well, he doesn't realize whom he's dealing with! Finster, get here!"

The scientist hurried into the chamber, "Yes Lord Zedd, my apologies, I was working on boosting the rangers-."

"Forget them! Charge Serpentera immediately, Goldar and I will be taking it to Earth!" Zedd ordered him.

The alien nodded, holding back any objections, and turned away.

Goldar made his way over to his master, "What are you planning to do on Earth?"

Zedd's mouth twisted into a smirk, "We will be taking a trip," he told his servant, "To get back what is mine!"

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Trini stepped back, her heart pounding as she waited for her grandmother to answer the door. She was unbelievably nervous; _Please Grandma, I hope that you're okay_.

After Zedd's evil ranger's had broken loose into Angel Grove, it didn't take long before the beautiful city they loved was transformed into a harrowing war zone. Both Trini and Zack had instantly left the Command Center in a hopeless attempt to prevent the city from being destroyed, but by the time they had arrived, the city was in utter chaos and residents were being told to immediately evacuate.

'_I know that we're risking exposure being here, but there's no other choice'_, Trini had told Zack. He had of course agreed with her, and the two friends decided they would stick by one and other as they made a round of visits to their relatives in Angel Grove.

Her dark eye's widened as the door opened slowly.

"Trini," the old woman breathed, her voice shaking as she reached her hand to her chest, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you, grandma, do you mind if we come in?"

Claudia Kwan nodded her head quickly, extending her hand out to guide Trini and Zack into her house. She locked the door behind her, and turned, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked over her grand daughter.

"Trini, we've been so worried about you, everything, the news- the police have even been here-."

Trini leaded towards her, embracing her in a gentle hug. She pulled back slowly, resting her hands on the frail woman's shoulders'.

"Grandma, I'm really sorry about the concern I've caused you and mum, but right now, Zack and I have come here to get you packed up so you can leave."

Claudia frowned, "Leave? Why?"

"Grandma, haven't you seen the news? They're telling everyone to evacuate…the violence down town and in the city has been spreading towards the suburbs, and I've come to get you so we can get you somewhere safe." Trini told her. She gazed over her shoulder to Zack.

"Zack, my grandmother's bedroom is down the hallway; second to the right…can you please find a bag of some kind, and pack some clothes."

Zack nodded, smiling tightly at Claudia, before heading towards the bedroom.

Claudia stared back at Trini, her gaze one of confusion and sadness. She walked around her, heading for the kitchen.

"Grandma, we have to get going, is there anything important I need to pack before we go-."

"Trini!" Claudia exclaimed, suddenly turning to face her grand daughter, "I have a lifetime's worth of possessions here, and you expect me to pack it all away into one bag?"

Trini blinked and bit her lip regretfully. "I'm sorry," she began.

"I have some medication in the bathroom cabinet," her grandmother cut in; "Please make sure you get it for me."

Trini nodded her head, and turned for the bathroom. She walked into the tiny room, heading directly for the medicine cupboard above the sink. She grabbed a makeup bag from beside the shower and began packing her grandmother's toiletries away. _I can't believe this is happening..._

She grabbed the final packet of pills, and closed the cupboard door. She flinched when she saw her reflection in the mirror, her puffy eyes and quivering lips a side of herself she'd never seen. _Gather yourself;_ she told herself, _you'll be away from this before you know it._

She took a quick glance to the right, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. Satisfied she was done, she turned stopping short as she suddenly came face to face with a familiar face.

Her eyes widened, as his lips twisted in a hateful smirk.

"Hello Trini, remember me?" he jibed.

Trini gasped and stumbled backwards.

"_ZACK!_" She screamed as the Dream Victor closed in.

* * *

"I'm back!" Viothen announced. He sauntered into his chambers with a whiff of victory, and cast his eyes impatiently towards his brother. "And?" 

Vergano swung around in the Dream Victor's throne, shrugging indifferently, "And, what? How can you possibly be so happy?"

Viothen smirked, "Oh, poor little Vergano…" he taunted, "What's the matter? Are you afraid that like always your brother has cleaned up your mess?"

Vergano rolled his eyes.

"They're in the hallway," Viothen told him, and stood aside as his brother walked curiously to the doorway of their chambers. He shot a look of amazement to Viothen.

"You got more humans!" He exclaimed.

Viothen nodded and took a triumphant bow, "Indeed, and I also managed to score myself something those measly humans refer to as Power Coins," he stated, reaching into his coat pocket to reveal a handful of gold coins in the palm of his hand.

Vergano's eye's widened, "Ooh…they look like a hot piece of commodity!" he exclaimed, stalking back over to take a closer look.

"They are! I am quite certain that the humans will do all they can to get them back," Viothen revealed, "In fact, I can only imagine once Zedd realizes I have stolen them from him, he'll come running after them too, and when he does, I will rip him apart!" he let out a chuckle and Vergano laughed along with him.

"And what is to be done with the two humans?" Vergano suddenly spoke up, "Are they to be tagged and taken to the pit?"

"No, leave them be and take them directly to be reset…we wouldn't want your last mistake to be repeated again, now would we?" he murmured, throwing his braid of long hair over his shoulder. "Besides! We've already seen the humans in action and know they have a high ability of combat skill…there's no need to play with them for now," he continued, the smirk returning to his face, "They'll make perfect target's when Kimberly leads her attack on the castle with Remy…Can you just imagine the horror on Kimmie's face when she realizes she is going to have to kill her human friends to save the rest? We'll see then how much she enjoys holding the burden of power in her fragile hands!"

Vergano frowned, "What! Remy? You think they're working with Uncle!" he exclaimed.

"Of course they are!" the Dream Victor responded, "I'm sure he thinks that his impotent army of mindless escapees is a match for us, but once he sees just how powerful we've become, we'll soon be rid of him forever. And the human- the Seraph- will soon back down when she realizes the choice she'll have to make to claim her victory…"

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 20…**_

"Hey bro, settle down," Jason intervened.

"Stay out of it Jason, you've done enough damage." Tommy warned him.


	20. The Rage

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 20 – The Rage**

By Chanelle Summer

Don't forget to Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Okay, let's get started," Remy announced to the group before him. 

Kim watched him closely, giving the man her full attention.

"Now, I called this meeting to discuss in further details our preparations for our advance on Viothen's castle," he began, "Now you all have been here for some time now, and I must confess I've been impressed by your dedication to your practice. Your devotion as a group has been somewhat of a savior to my camp here, and I feel that we are looking strong in our bid to overcome the Dream Victor's reign over Chimera."

Kim turned as Tommy raised his hand, "Um, I was just wondering, in regards to our plans, when will be the time for us to head for the castle?"

"Unfortunately, while I believe our progress thus far has been formidable, I'm unable to answer that question for you," he replied. He turned to Kim, "That's a question only Kimberly can answer."

The rangers all turned to look at her, awaiting her response. "The time is not right yet." She admitted, "We must wait."

Remy nodded, "How has your progress been this week, Seraph?" he asked.

"I can report that her usage of her time control and healing abilities has substantially improved," Billy suddenly spoke up. "And I can confirm that Kim appears to have extensive control over her ability to use these techniques."

Kim smiled gratefully at the blue ranger. She had spent hours on end working with the science genius who had only been to happy to help her refine her usage of some of her newly required gifts.

"I've also been practicing with Jason and Baster, and I feel like I have a lot more confidence with my combat skills," Kim added.

"Very good," Remy nodded, evidently pleased, "That's all sounding very promising…so, does anyone have any questions, or anything to add?"

The rangers all shook their heads. Kim bit her lip, and then slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Um, I have a question…I ah, I was…I actually had a question about the prophecy," Kim began.

She watched Remy closely as his gaze seemingly narrowed. "I was wondering about how you told us that the prophecy said that I was meant to receive the power…but, I was talking to Rocky and Billy the other day, and they told me what the prophecy said, and well, what they told me, along with another source, is quite different to the way you explained it to me."

Remy stared at her

_I knew it!_ She thought to herself_, he's hiding something…_she could tell from his cool stare that he was not at all happy that she brought the subject up.

He directed his gaze to Billy, "When did you see the prophecy?"

"We saw it while we were trapped in Viothen's oubliette," Billy admitted, "The manuscript we read spoke about the blood of a female gaining the Seraph power and using its relentless power to bring to life a dictatorship across the universe."

Kim waited for the Keeper to respond. He leaned forward, and rested his arms on his legs.

"You're not the Keeper, are you?" she suddenly spoke up. The group turned to stare at her, the older man's silence a confirmation to her accusation.

"Very good," he suddenly spoke up, raising his gaze to hers. "You are correct, Kimberly, I lied to you all…"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, as he and Jason frowned from across the opposite log.

"The prophecy, what you've been told, it is all a fabrication, the plan deliberately put in place tens of thousands of years ago to protect the Seraph power from falling into the wrong hands. As you all know, the basis of the Seraph powers is intuition…I originally ruled as a King, my gift being in fate and premonition." He explained, "Fortunately, my greatest aptitude served as our greatest warning. It was during my reign alongside my three brothers that I had a premonition that I would give life to three spawns of evil."

"The Dream Victor and his brother?" Jason wondered out loud.

Remy nodded, "I fell in love with a beautiful woman, not soon after this vision, and fearing such an event, I orchestrated the first step in my ultimate deception- I swapped places with our valued assistant and brother, Angelo, who at the time was called The Keeper."

"So then everyone thought that he was a King, whose gift was to forecast the future," Kim confirmed, "And your sons thought that Angelo was their father?"

"Yes," he admitted, "It was also at that time, that I realized as part of my vision, that in thousands of years time, that myself and my brother's would be overthrown, our powers stripped from us and bound together to make the ultimate power called the Seraph Power. Because of our strong belief in destiny, I wrote a prophecy that would be used to guide Chimera for the next twenty thousand years. But, there was one thing I kept to myself about my forecast that I didn't even share with my brothers."

"What?" Billy asked.

"I told them that our powers would be taken from us and we'd be overthrown, but what I didn't reveal, was that eventually a young human woman would come to Chimera and the power would be hers to use in the protection of her fellow people." He paused, "But of course, I was afraid of what my would-be-sons would do if they found out that they would not get to keep the power for themselves. So, I sat down and wrote a fake prophecy, saying that a woman would come to Chimera and give birth to a human child who would become the Black Seraph…and the child would work with my sons so they could take over the Universe."

Billy raised his eyebrows, curiously "You mentioned three sons, but we have only heard of two…"

"My third son, Vithida was just as selfish and evil as his brothers, Vergano and Viothen. But, Viothen from an early age proved he was not one to share his power, and I believe he slaughtered his brother…not long before he killed my brothers. I was lucky to escape during the massacre and have survived out here, waiting…waiting for you to come."

Aisha shook her head, "They killed their own father? Or the one they thought was their father?"

Remy nodded, "Yes…despite their uncontainable respect for him- for the prophecy- they still couldn't contain their lust for power."

Kim shook her head, "Well that explains a lot," she said, "I thought that I felt a strange connection to you, but I couldn't quite grasp what it was…almost like there was something standing in the way."

"I tried to protect my secret," he admitted to her, "But I knew as you gained more control over your abilities, that you would soon work it out."

Kim felt herself blush, almost embarrassed by his roundabout compliment.

"So," Remy cleared his throat, "Now that we have that out of the way, I suppose we should get on with what we need to do…whose turn is it to go and retrieve food for the group?"

"Um ah," Jason sputtered, leaning forward, "It's my turn to go with Tommy, but I kinda injured my foot today, and Kim said she'd fill in for me."

Kim suddenly frowned, throwing a confused glance at her friend. _What is he talking about; he doesn't have a sore foot,_ she thought annoyed to herself. _I know what he's trying to do, but I wish he'd just keep out of it…_

"Fair enough," Remy agreed, standing up, "You can all be excused now."

The rangers all slowly stood up. Kim threw Jason another annoyed look. She glanced up nervously as Tommy slowly approached her.

"All right, well we better get going," he said to her, the first words they'd exchanged since their fiery altercation by the riverbank.

* * *

"Gees, that was just a little bit obvious, wasn't it Jase?" Rocky asked him, as Tommy and Kim left the group to do their chore. 

Jason shrugged, "Well, someone had to do something to get those two talking again…"

Aisha nodded, "I agree, it had gone on way too long…if I had to put up with Tommy like that for one more day, I would have screamed."

Jason breathed out, nervous and relieved at the same time. _Let's just hope they sort out whatever is wrong…_

"Yeah, well, who knows how things will turn out…Tommy has been silently fuming since we escaped dreamland," Rocky commented.

Jason frowned, "Yeah, um I've meaning to ask…what exactly did you guys see in that dreamland? I mean, I know you mentioned it to me, but no one has told me what you actually saw…"

He was taken aback as they all quickly exchanged an uncomfortable glance between each other. _What is that about?_

Kat sighed, "Just a lot of stuff about Kim, obviously…memories and stuff-."

"Yeah, I know all that, you told me, but what did you actually see?" he asked, frowning as they all avoided his gaze, "What?" he asked again, "Will someone tell me?"

"We saw you…" Kat began.

"Me?"

She nodded, "Yes, you…and Kim. At first it was innocent, you two were eating dinner together, but then were talking- we couldn't hear what you were saying to each other, but you were holding hands and getting really close to each other. I didn't read anything into it, but Tommy, he became…annoyed, angry."

"Angry? Because he saw me having dinner with Kim?"

"I don't think it was that as such, but it was then he revealed something to us all which kinda took us by surprise…he told us that Kim and he had never…consummated their love."

Jason felt his jaw drop, shaking his head as if to clear the pink ranger's words from his head. _What is she saying? That Tommy and Kim never-._

"We didn't know what to say either…but he told us that the baby couldn't possibly be his. I felt torn, I mean….this is Kim he was talking about! But then I saw the look in his eyes and I knew he would never reveal something like that if it wasn't true."

Jason stared down, avoiding her gaze. Kat's words stabbed him over and over. He couldn't believe what she was saying about Kim! Kimberly Hart, the girl he'd held so close to his heart for practically his whole life_…she would never do that to Tommy, this is just ridiculous!_

"And there was more…" Aisha quietly spoke up.

Jason raised his head, before she explained, "We later saw you and Kim again…in Kim's room, and you were, well, kissing each other."

Jason felt himself gawk at her, his mind swirling as his friend's confessions tore him apart.

* * *

The heat, as always, followed them around as the two teenagers made their way slowly through the adjoining pine forest to their camp. They both walked in silence, the moving of their legs through the long grass the only noise between them. 

Tommy occasionally sneaked a quick glance at Kim as they wondered on their search for fruit, hoping that she'd be the one to break their awkward silence. Since the incident down by the river, they'd barely been on glancing terms, let alone spoken, and Tommy knew this was the moment to turn things around. _This is my chance to tell her what's on my mind, so we can clear things up._

He looked at her quickly and this time she noticed, forcing her to divert her gaze quickly.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Um, nothing," he stammered "I was actually just thinking about when I was watching you practice with Baster yesterday…you looked like you're going really well…"

She offered him a polite smile, "Yeah, I feel like my confidence is growing with each day…you guys all look like you're doing really well too, although you guys have always looked like you know what you're doing."

They slowed down as they came across a large tree, its huge branches hanging down under the weight of it's overflowing fruit.

"This one looks good," Tommy commented.

Kim nodded, and they both opened their improvised sacks, holding them open as they piled the rose-colored food into the bags.

"God, I'd do anything for a steak right about now," Tommy commented lightly.

He noticed Kim smile, which made him feel good. _A smile…that's a good sign. I'll lighten the mood so we can talk to each other without getting upset…_

"Yeah, well it's not so bad for me," Kim told him, "Coach barely let us eat anything but vegetables anyway, but I guess some protein would have been some help here…"

Tommy was too involved in his thoughts, that he didn't answer her. Instead he tried to quench the thoughts burning inside of him.

Kim suddenly stopped, "You can just ask me," she suddenly said.

He lifted his gaze to her and raised an eyebrow, only then managing a brief smile, "Oh yeah, I forgot you've got like fifteen extra senses now…" he joked. He bit his lip, "But ah, you're right, I do wanna talk to you…will you come and sit down with me for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied, following him to the shelter of a tall spruce tree. The dropped down in front of each other, Tommy watching closely as Kim instantly reached for a tiny flower, absentmindedly removing it's petals.

"Kim…"

"Ah ha…"

"I wanna ask you something, and I want you to feel like you can be honest to me about it, without getting upset."

She raised her gaze and nodded.

"Did you write a letter to me, telling me that you decided to be with someone else?" he asked her gently, slowly removing the letter from his back pocket and handing it over to her.

She slowly unfolded the letter, her eyes running over the words that had caused Tommy so much agony.

"Ohmigosh…" she stammered, her gaze fixated on the letter.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"This letter…I remember it, Tommy…"

He frowned at her words. She gazed up at him.

"But, I didn't write it for real, Tommy, I dreamt it!"

"Really!" he breathed, his eyes pleading to her to tell him again.

She nodded, "Of course I'm sure, Tommy…I don't understand…how did you get this?"

"I don't know, I was at the Youth Center with the guys about a week before your birthday when I received it, written at the start of February…when I read it, I was instantly crushed- I didn't know how to respond-."

"You-You thought I wrote this for real! Tommy, I would never do that, how could you think that!"

"I don't know," he said angrily looking to the ground. "From the minute I finished reading those words, I felt like I died inside, I wouldn't have even left the house afterwards if it wasn't for the guys…then when news broke out about your disappearance, I had Billy scan the letter for any abnormalities, anything that would show that you didn't write it…but he said that without a doubt, you wrote it."

She frowned to herself as his words sunk in, thinking about everything he had told her. She looked up.

"You mentioned the start of February?..." she began, deep in thought, "I remembered that I had to do something…there was something important I had to find out…"

"You called me on the first…" he suddenly remembered out loud.

"What do you mean? What day?"

"The first of February…I got home from school, and there was an answering machine message on there from you, telling me that you tried to call me and that there was something important you had to tell me."

"I remember calling," she told him and then paused, biting her lip, "That's when I found out…that I was pregnant…"

Tommy grimaced at her words. He had thought the letter had been hurtful enough, but the pregnancy was much worse.

"Why did you want to tell me that?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him, frowning, "What do you mean, why did I want to tell you? Tommy, what the hell is the matter with you-."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Gosh, I don't know, like maybe that you actually cared-."

"Cared!" Tommy spat out, jumping to his feet angrily. "Kim, how can you be so frigin' selfish and insensitive, I thought the fact that I told you I wanted to be with you forever showed you how much I cared about you. What did you want me to do? Say congratulations!" he snapped, before angrily walking away.

* * *

Kim stared in absolute shock as she watched Tommy stand up and grab his fruit sack, storming off into the dense forest without her. She wanted to jump up straight away, and run after him, but she felt like she was paralyzed. Paralyzed by his words, by the way he looked at her, and by the way he left her alone. 

She shook her head, and then stood up quickly, grabbing her overflowing bag of fruit. She dragged it behind her as she orientated her way back to camp through the unfamiliar bush land. Each step she pounded expressed the anger she felt as she tried to work out why Tommy- the man who had always treated her like a princess- suddenly looked at her with so much hatred.

_I just don't understand why is he so angry with me about the pregnancy? I mean, we've solidly concluded that the whole letter thing wasn't real, and I thought that that was what caused all of this…but this just isn't like the Tommy I know! He's supposed to love me…why would he hate me because I got pregnant? Something that was ours? Why won't he just open up to me, tell me…I'm hurting as well._

Kim quickened her pace as she arrived back at camp, dropping her sack carelessly on the ground. She hurried on in search for him, knowing that she had to confront him straight away.

She grimaced as she saw Jason approach her_. I don't want Jason to know about all of this_…

"Kim, what happened?" He asked her.

"Where's Tommy?" She asked him, avoiding his gaze.

"Um, I thought he was with you- look, I need to talk to you-."

"I should have known you'd run back to him," Tommy commented, suddenly appearing from behind them.

"Ah, okay, what's with the tone?" Jason asked, frowning.

Kim turned around, "What does that mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Kim, I asked you to be honest with me and after everything we've been through together, you can't even give me that!"

"Hey bro, settle down," Jason intervened.

"Stay out of it Jason, you've done enough damage." Tommy warned him.

"Don't talk to him like that, Tommy; what's the matter with you?" Kim cried. Tommy quickly glanced to his side as Billy and Kat appeared from around the corner, obviously alarmed by the heated argument rising between their friends.

"I know about you and Jason," he revealed, his tone bitter.

Kim stared at him dumbstruck, disbelieving the words that came out of his mouth. _What does he mean, what has Jason got to do with any of this?_

"What are you talking about, Tommy, what about Jason and I!"

"I don't know how long you two have been going behind my back, but I know that you've been cheating on me with Jase-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jason hurriedly cut in, his eyes dark, "You're making some major accusations here, Tommy, and you are dead wrong. It's not what you-."

"I saw you guys!" Tommy snapped back, his eyes watery. "I saw the way you looked at each other, the way you held each other's hand, the way you held each other-."

Kim felt herself staring at him, her words lodged in her throat. She could barely look at him; unable to cast her eyes on the man she had once loved, but had now hurt her beyond repair. She lifted her teary eyes to her side as she noticed the group that had slowly formed, her friends staring at the trio in disbelief.

"See, and you don't even deny it!" Tommy suddenly spat out, making her stare at him.

"What do I have to deny?" she croaked, "Have you lost your mind! I don't know what the hell you thought you saw, but I swear to you that none of it's true!"

"Then how did you get pregnant, Kim?" he sputtered, his eyes wild.

With his words, she felt a burst of anger rush through her body, her mind swirling with madness.

"What do you mean, how did I get pregnant? What, did you forget our trip in January? Was it that forgettable that it slipped your mind?" She spat back, uncaring of the precious memories she was exposing in front of everyone.

They stood only a few feet apart, Tommy suddenly speechless, his face twisted in confusion.

"We n-ever-never slept together!" he stammered.

"How can you say that!" Kim cried, as tears began to roll down her face, "I thought it meant something to you!"

"But it never happened, Kim, you even wrote so in your diary for God's sake!"

"She was dreaming."

The two feuding teenagers suddenly snapped their glances to Remy, who was walking towards them slowly.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 21…**_

Her shoulders began to shake and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her chin on his shoulder, their cheeks brushing each as she continued to cry. They remained in the embrace motionless, oblivious to the raising water that threatened it's boundary nearby.


	21. Tears from Heaven

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 21 – Tears from Heaven**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N - Thanks guys for all the reviews! I can tell a lot of you are relieved right now, it's always good when you finally understand something! But, we still have a little while to go, so I wonder how this whole thing will wrap up up as it slowly reaches the end..._

* * *

"She was never pregnant in your reality; her pregnancy existed in this dimension only, brought on by the necessity for Viothen to try and get hold of a human child to fulfill what he believed was the final stage of the prophecy-."

"What the hell are you talking about, Remy? Why didn't you mention that in your revelations speech earlier!" Tommy snapped at him.

"I didn't think it was necessary," he explained.

Tommy stared at him, his mouth wide open, and his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. He swung around to Kim, who was staring intently at the ground, her tiny fists clenched as her shoulders quivered.

_Oh my God…_

_What have I done!_

"Kim," he choked through tears as he slowly moved towards her.

"Stay away!" she screamed at him, stepping backwards, "How could you!...How could you do that to me!"

"I didn't know!" he pleaded, "Please-."

"No!" she yelled at him, reaching out with her hands to push him back.

"Kimberly! Control yourself!" Remy snapped, as her eyes began to glow.

Tommy grabbed his head in disbelief, and stumbled backwards, turning away, unable to watch her anymore. He flinched as a drop of water fell on his temple, his gaze widening as the usually motionless sky began to spit rain.

"You're right you know…" her voice spoke from behind him, turning him around. "You were right when you said that I love Jason," she continued, "And I still do…he's shown to me an unflagging loyalty that I would have thought could only be a gift from the person most precious in my heart." She paused, shaking her head sadly, "But it was you that I loved!" she cried, choking as the rain from above became thicker. "But it's gone now, Tommy, you threw it away!"

She suddenly side stepped, and then stormed away. Remy hurried in front of her to stop her from leaving, "Kimberly, stay here!" he ordered her. She pushed past him, breaking into a sprint as the sky above malformed into a hateful shade of black.

Tommy watched Kim disappear into the consuming darkness.

"Kim!" Jason suddenly yelled, tearing into a sprint and chasing after her through the rain.

"Tommy!" Remy yelled through the torrential downfall.

The older man's words blurred past his ears as he felt his emotional pain clamp a cold hand around his heart.

"Tommy," Remy reached out, grabbing his shoulder, "Come on, and get under cover."

He flashed a glance towards the memory of where she last stood and followed him reluctantly towards the awaiting shelter.

* * *

"Here, wrap this around you, I don't want you going into shock," Remy told Tommy, tossing a rug at his feet where he sat.

Remy slumped down opposite him, the older man's stern gaze highlighted in the eerie light emitted from a glow rod in the corner of the hut. Tommy didn't say a thing.

"You know, humans are infamously known for their struggles with emotion…it's unlike any other being that exists anywhere in the universe," Remy began, "And you know what the ultimate cause is? Desire…desire to survive and even more importantly, the complex desire of love."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tommy mumbled under his breath.

The two men sat in silence in front of one another, the pelting rain drumming onto their rickety roof, like the beating of Tommy's heart.

Tommy felt his eyes begin to tear up again, and dropped his face into the palms of his hands. _Why! Why did I do that! Why didn't I just swallow my stupid pride…for God's sake, we'd only been discussing that the prophecy was fake…why didn't I make the connection?_

"It's not your fault," Remy stated, clearly reading the white ranger's thoughts'.

"Yeah, well, feel free to tell me whose it is then…" Tommy replied glumly.

"I know it hurts now, but if it's any reassurance, you will come out of this," Remy began, "I mean, after all, you're looking at the person who predicted this would happen-."

Tommy's gaze narrowed, "What, you mean you knew this would happen? Why didn't you stop it, stop her?" he asked desperately.

"Because, you cannot change destiny, Tommy." He answered simply.

"So what's next, I mean, what happens now?" Tommy asked, his eyes pleading for the answer.

Remy leaned forward, "I cannot tell you," he said, "You must go and find out."

* * *

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled, his feet pounding through the muddy earth below as he sprinted in the direction where Kim had disappeared into the thick bush land that bordered the camp. The deathly darkness that had consumed the sky so suddenly made it nearly impossible for him to orient himself in the rugged terrain, the unrelenting rain paining his bare skin.

"Kim!" he yelled again, a blinding flash of lightening the only response.

He continued to hurry through the foliage, ignoring the pain as branches tore at his skin as he pushed his way through. He didn't have time to stop, knowing that it was imperative that he found her before she did something careless. _Please Kim, don't do anything stupid_. The scene he'd seen before him was one he could never have even imagined, and it made him feel sick to his stomach because he felt that he was the cause; the cause of unimaginable pain to the two people he cared most for in the world.

Jason stopped suddenly as he spotted her up ahead, running blindly near the riverbank. He threw himself through the shrubbery, "Kim!" he yelled out to her. He watched as she swung her head around to look at him, suddenly miss-stepping and crashing to the ground below.

"Kim!" he called out again as he approached her. She sat up slowly, sitting with her back to him. He jumped over some scattered boulders, collapsing on the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she cried to him, her tears camouflaged as rain continued to pelt down from above.

"Kim, you have to come back, we can't stay out here!"

They both flinched as thunder boomed above them.

"Why Jason?" she whimpered, "Why would he do that to me?"

He reached out for her hands, which were covered in mud from her fall, "Kim, he didn't mean it, he loves you! Don't you see? The Dream Victor is the cause for all of this; because of his savage games, he managed to turn the two of you against each other without you even realizing!"

She stared wide eyed at him as her lips quivered, "S-so, this was all a mistake!"

"Yes!" he answered to her, his eyes pleading for her to believe him.

Her shoulders began to shake and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her chin on his shoulder, their cheeks brushing each as she continued to cry. They remained in the embrace motionless, oblivious to the raising water that threatened it's boundary nearby.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, "Let's go home."

They slowly stood up, Jason feeling an overwhelming sense of relief that he'd been able to talk to her. He watched as she turned and started the way, and slowly followed suit, quickly hopping over a few misplaced logs and stones.

Then, all of a sudden he staggered, loosing his footing as the slippery mud below him began to move without warning. He tried to throw his leg out balance himself, but was too late as the threatening torrents crashed over his legs, pulling him backwards. He felt himself slip further into the water, his hands desperately scrambling for something to grab hold of.

"Kim!" He yelled out frantically, an excruciating pain shooting up his leg.

She spun around, slipping over as she reacted to his sudden cry for help. Her eyes widened with horror as she noticed him struggling in the raging river, a thick tree root the only thing keeping him above the surface.

"Jason!" she screamed, scrambling back down the muddy bank, grabbing his arm with both her hands. He was taken aback by her strength, but could instantly see her terror when she realized she wasn't strong enough to save him.

* * *

Tommy flung himself resolutely through the relentless storm; his eyes darting around for signs of where Kim and Jason had ran off to. _Where did they go!_ The black sky was that of night, the rain washing away any physical signs that anyone had wondered the path he was following.

Images flashed through his mind, as the lightening lit the sky above him; _What if something's happened to Kim, she was more upset, more angry then I'd ever even imagined she could be…I just hope that Jason found her in time before-_

"Help!"

Tommy stumbled to a standstill, his eyes darting around as the shrill, female voice cut through the roaring of the storm. He recognized her voice in an instant, the urgency in her cries painfully obvious.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tommy gasped, spotting the two at the rivers edge. He pushed the last branch out of the way, instantly slipping as he jumped onto the muddy riverbank.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled, sliding uncontrollably as he clambered down the ridge. _Shit, what am I gonna do? _He could see Jason struggling to keep his head above the water, his hand wrapped around Kim's who was fighting to hold them both to the bank, grasping onto a near fully submerged boulder.

"Help him!" Kim whaled, her eyes motioning behind her, "Quick!"

Tommy wedged himself between two rocks and stretched himself forward to grab her arm.

"No," she cried, "Grab Jason first, he's slipping!"

Tommy nodded and reached out, clasping his hand firmly around Jason's left wrist. His firm grip allowed the former red ranger to release his other hand from Kim, grabbing hold of the white ranger with both hands as Tommy used his weight to leverage Jason out of the water, and onto the river's edge.

"It's going to be okay," Tommy told his friend quickly, before turning back to Kim who was trying to pull herself up on a nearby boulder.

He scampered over to her and reached out his arm. "Take it!" He yelled to her. She flashed him an uncertain glance, her chin quivering as she struggled to hold on against the force of the powerful water. _Trust me Kim, take my hand!_

"Grab my arm, please Kim!" He pleaded to her. She hesitated, and then simultaneously released the bolder and clasped Tommy's awaiting hand. He pulled on her arm and she quickly scrambled onto the slick bankment, collapsing beside Jason in exhaustion.

Tommy fell backwards himself, trying to catch his breath. He stared up to the darkened sky above him, his eyes widening as the tears from Heaven began to fall in slow motion, seemingly hovering just above him, and then coming to a sudden stop. It was as if in the click of the fingers- that moment of selflessness and forgiveness- the callous storm slowly disappeared.

Tommy sat up as soon as he heard Kim move beside him.

"Jason!" she exclaimed, "You're hurt!"

"It's just my leg," the red ranger replied, slowly sitting up.

"Can you walk on it?" Tommy asked, Kim avoiding his gaze.

Jason shook his head, "I think it's pretty bad," he admitted.

"Okay, Kim, you're going to have help me and grab Jason's right arm…we're going to have to gently get him up this embankment, and then we can carry him back to camp from there." Tommy told her gently.

She nodded her head quickly, and the three teenagers' who only fifteen minutes ago were at the brink of rage, made their way slowly back to camp.

* * *

"They're back!" Kim saw Kat exclaim and race out from under the flimsy wooden shelter as she spotted her three friends suddenly appear from in between the trees.

Kim continued ahead, not even grunting as she continued to drag half of Jason's weight along, sighing awkwardly as she saw Remy appear from out of his quarters.

"Quick, I have to get him inside!" Kim ordered to Remy, who kept a clear path between their welcoming camp mates. Kim and Tommy continued their well-balanced act as they both leaned down and let Jason down gently on the ground of Gi's hut.

"What's the matter?" Remy asked, Kim taken aback by the seemingly genuine concern in his voice.

"It's a broken leg," Kim replied, as both Jason and Tommy looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked her gently.

"I guess you could say it's just one of my fifteen senses…" she lightly commented with a shrug, noticing a tight smile flash quickly across the white ranger's face.

"Where's Gi?" Tommy asked Remy, Kim reaching her hand out in front of him to intervene.

"No, we don't need Gi," Kim told him, sharing a quick glance between the two men, "I'm going to heal you myself, Jase."

_I don't know if I can do it, but I have to try…I really hope this works_, she thought to herself as she placed her two hands on Jason's left shin. She could feel her fingers shaking as she nervously rolled her shoulders around, trying to rid herself of all the built up muscle tension. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, seeing herself heal Jason's injury in her mind.

"Kim…"

"W-what…?" she stammered, her eyes suddenly opening. She glanced down apprehensively at Jason, who flashed her a quick grin.

"You, my friend, are a genius!" Jason exclaimed, bending his previously injured leg in an effort to show her he had been healed.

Tommy smiled and Kim covered her mouth quickly in a mixture of happiness, surprise and relief. She traded a quick glance with Remy, who motioned that he was leaving them alone, while Tommy and Jason exchanged a quick hug.

When they all realized they were alone, they stared at each uneasily; none of them knowing what words should come next.

"Yeah, well this is painfully awkward…" Jason finally mused out loud, his comment intended to lighten the mood.

He sighed when neither Kim or Tommy spoke, "Look guys, I don't even know what to say after what just happened…to be completely honest, it's not something we're going to be able to just forget in five minutes…" he paused, glancing quickly between his friends before continuing, "I do know, however, that I love you guys heaps, more than anything in this world…and I also know, that you guys love each other more than anything else in the world."

Kim blinked at the former red ranger, avoiding Tommy's longing gaze_. It's not that I don't want to look at him…I'm just too afraid to…_

"Whatever needs to be said, say it now and get it out in the open so we can clear this extraordinarily messed up situation out," he told them, turning to look at Tommy.

"I-I don't know what to say," Tommy stammered.

"How about we start at the letter…are we cleared up about the letter?" Jason questioned, once again alternating his gaze between both Kim and Tommy.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. Kim nodded her head bleakly, resisting any emotion she still harbored about the Letter; the seed that grew the thorn in their once rock-solid love.

Jason nodded, "And what about the pregnancy," Jason asked her gently, "You both heard what Remy said?"

She bit her lip as Tommy looked away, "It was created from a dream…" she murmured, "It was never real…"

Jason sighed gently, obviously relieved and turned back to look at Tommy. "And…what about the whole Kim and I romantically involved insinuation?" Jason asked softly.

Tommy grimaced instantly. He rubbed his hand over his neck, a habit they all knew showed when the white ranger was nervous. He sighed and then stared at Jason, "I'm…God…" his voice trailed off as he cast his eyes upwards, clearly upset. The white ranger leveled his gaze before continuing, "I am so sorry," he began, his voice full of regret, "I just can't express enough how much I hate myself for what I said-."

'Tommy, I don't want you to hate yourself," Jason cut in; "I just want to know that we can trust each other. Look, we can work on the rest as time heals, but I think it's pretty clear that certain feelings were misinterpreted, and if it means anything, I would never, ever betray you or Kim- ever."

Kim felt herself choke up as Jason spoke his final words, knowing she was unable to hold back tears. She dropped her head in her hands and began to cry the display of relief and sorrow her only contribution to the life changing moment.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 22…**_

He reached out his arm, gently brushing her cold hand, before taking it in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Kim, I don't know what to say, I'm…"


	22. Two Become One

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 22 – Two become One**

By Chanelle Summer

* * *

Tommy's face dropped as he watched Kim begin to cry. It was as if as she cried, she was crying for him also. 

Jason instinctually reached a tender hand out to touch her arm, and then looked up at his best friend. "I'm going to go," he mouthed silently, slowly gathering himself up and walking out of the hut.

"Kim…" Tommy said gently.

She slowly raised her face out of her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that…" she sniffled.

"No, look, seriously it's okay…" he replied. He bit his lip, and then slowly crawled over to where she sat.

He reached out his arm, gently brushing her cold hand, before taking it in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Kim, I don't know what to say, I'm…"

"Stunned," she finished. He nodded.

"If it's any consolation," she began as her chin continued to quiver, "Not even I saw that coming."

She smiled, despite herself_; that beautiful smile, the one that radiates the softness of her features- the smile I haven't seen for what feels like an eternity._

"I don't ever want you to stop…" he murmured, barely coherently.

She raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"Smiling…"

"Only if you promise me something…" she whispered.

Tommy took a breath with her spoken words, afraid of what she would ask_…is she going to ask me to stay away from her? After all, she doesn't owe me anything…I don't even deserve her talking to me right now…_

"Of course," he nodded his head bravely.

"Promise me that you'll hold me forever," she breathed, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Tommy stared at her, a rush of unexpected bliss flowing through him. He blinked his eyes, raising his free hand to gently brush the tear from her cheek and then ever so slowly leaned towards her. He gently folded his arms around her tiny shoulders, sighing as he felt her arms wrap around his back.

"Just like this…" he whispered into her ear.

He felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

Tommy turned his head, and rested it against hers, "I just can't believe how close I came to losing you, to losing us," he spoke quietly, "but here I am, with you…and you still want to be my best friend?"

She pulled away from him, her face only inches from his. "Always, Tommy, I never wanted to stop…it's so hard for me to tell you how scared I was when Jason told me everything that had happened while I was gone. I tried to tell him that I would never do that, never hurt you," she paused, and he watched as her eyes widened as she relived the painful memories. "But, when I saw you again, I knew something was wrong and I knew that for some reason, you were hurting at me."

"I just…I felt like from the moment I read that letter, that I lost all my control, my ability to see past my worst fear," Tommy said, "That was to lose you…even days after I read those hurtful words, I'd promised myself that I still wanted to be your friend, but then after Viothen's mind games in the dreamland, I just felt like I lost that too."

"Tommy," she said. She reached her hand up to his chest, running her fingers aimlessly over his bare skin, "You'll always be a part of me, and if anything this has only shown us that what we have is special, and is meant to be."

He nodded, "I know that for sure…I know that it's going to take us time again to heal, but I want you to know that I still care about you like I ever did…" he stopped and bit his lip.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I just…I need to tell you how sorry I am in the way that I treated your pregnancy-."

"Tommy, it's okay, I understand-."

"No," he shook his head, "No, you don't…no matter what I thought, I never should have treated you the way that I did. You had experienced something so painful, and I should have been there for you."

He dropped his gaze as she began to cry, and reached forward to take her in his arms again.

"I promised you, Kim…I'll never stop holding you like this again."

He could hear her laugh nervously, and he let her go.

"So," she said, wiping her hands over her face, "What are we going to do now? I mean, the whole situation has been completely embarrassing…"

"Kim," Tommy said, "You are surrounded by friends here, don't you ever doubt that…you know, even as I blindly accused you of doing wrong, the guys never believed it in a second…each and every one of them knew that that wasn't you, I just wish I would have listened to them."

She blinked her eyes, surprised.

"I just say we go outside, and you'll soon see that everything will be okay…"

"Okay," she nodded her head courageously, and he stood up, extending his arm.

"Come on, Kim, let's go, I have someone I need to thank."

* * *

_I really hope they work things out…_

Jason watched Gi's hut intently.

Hoping, watching, waiting for his two closest friends to appear before him again and tell him that they were okay.

He couldn't believe the events that had taken place that had threatened to break two of the strongest people he'd known. He'd never seen Tommy show such a display of emotion before, an anger so frightening, that even Jason was afraid. Then the fear he felt as he searched for Kim in the torrential downfall, and how somehow, their anger had brought them all together again.

_How can anyone possibly get over such a traumatic event?_ Jason knew that Kim and Tommy's strength had always been an understanding of each other. A perceptive, underlying knowledge of each other's thoughts and feelings. Their greatest strength in the end had abandoned them both. It was the only way Jason could understand how Tommy could ever believe those things about the former pink ranger.

_Just talk things through, guys…you don't have to get married or anything, but please just talk_.

He was nervous when Kim had suddenly begun crying before he left. She hadn't raised her eyes to him, and so Jason didn't know if she was crying because she was upset or because she was relieved. _I guess we'll soon find out_.

He held his breath as he watched the door flap of the wooden structure suddenly rise as Tommy stepped out, slowly followed by Kim. Jason instantly searched both their faces for any indication of where their talk had taken them after he had left them alone.

He watched as Kat approached Kim, the two women embracing each other immediately. He could see Kim's head resting on the blonde's shoulder, her eyes watery as she whispered away to her. She then stepped back, and Kim grabbed her hands as Aisha approached them and they continued their words to each other. _There's a smile_…he thought to himself, as Kim nodded to the women and smiled through tears.

Jason straightened himself up as he watched the white ranger instantly made his way in his direction. Tommy gave him a tight smile as he approached, and Jason nodded his head to him in an un-verbal effort to reassure his best friend.

Tommy grabbed his friend and they briefly hugged, Jason slapping his lightly on the back before pulling away.

"So, give me the good new, bro," Jason started.

Tommy offered a light smile as if to prove his point, "Things are good," he responded, nodding his head.

"And?" Jason coaxed, raising his eyebrows.

"And," Tommy replied, "We talked…briefly, I think we kinda didn't know what to say, so we sort of held each other at first, and then we talked a bit about where we stood…we know we still care about each other, and I told her I still feel the same way for her, that never changed."

"What'd Kim say?"

"She told me the same," he admitted.

"Hey, that's great bro," Jason said, reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder, "Not that I ever doubted it."

"Yeah, well, we still have a lot of things to recover, I mean, I hurt her really badly; it's not something that we can magically fix, but I know it's something I'm going to work hard for, to make sure I can build back what we had, but make it even better. But now, there's something I need to say to you…"

Jason frowned, "What?"

Tommy sighed, "I need to say sorry, I guess that doesn't even nearly make up for what I did, but I need you to know that I am really sorry for saying those things about you…I should have seen what I was doing was wrong, I knew that you and Kim would never do that, but I was just so low, I couldn't see past it…then, something Kim said to me just made me snap, and I lost it."

"Look, Tommy, I've told you before, you know I would never betray you…I'm just sorry you had to go through all of that."

"I also need to say a huge thanks to you…for looking after Kim, for being there for her when I was too stupid," Tommy began.

Jason quickly lifted his eyebrows, genuinely surprised by Tommy's words, "I didn't even have to think about it," he told him.

"I know that," Tommy said, "And I'm grateful beyond words. If you hadn't have gone after her, I would hate to think how this would have all panned out."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that it turned out this way," Jason said, exchanging a look of relief with him, "I don't ever want you to think about it again, though, what happened here happened and you and I both know if it wasn't for the evil work of the Dream Victor, we wouldn't have ever tested our friendship."

Tommy nodded.

"Besides," Jason added, with a goofy grin, "Kim's not really my type…she's too…pretty."

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"And you're the pretty one out of you and I…you two pretties belong together," Jason finished, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

Just then, Jason looked up as Remy began to approach them.

"What's up?" Jason asked as Tommy turned to face the older man.

"I'm sorry to intervene," Remy began, "but there's something I must show you."

* * *

Tommy frowned at Remy's words, instantly sensing that something was wrong. He immediately looked around for Kim, but noticed that she and the other rangers were nowhere to be seen. _Where did they go?_

He and Jason followed Remy through three rows of huts, coming to a sudden stop when he spotted the rangers huddled in a group. Tommy's eyes instantly widened when his eyes fell on Kim, who was standing to the side, her arms folded.

_She's glowing…_this time, however, the frightening luminosity wasn't just contained to her eyes. The bright glow illuminated off her bare skin, her face, arms and legs all a bizarre shade of gold, the light outlining the lines of her body like the flickering flames of a fire.

"Kim!" Tommy suddenly stammered, rushing over to her. He grabbed her arms without thinking, instantly inhaling as he felt pain shoot through his arms as the palms of hands cooked again the heat of Kim's skin.

"Argh!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling away and grabbing one hand with the other.

He turned and looked at Remy who was looking back at him amused.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked him, irritated, "What is happening to her?"

"It's nothing to be overly concerned about, I just thought it was important you all see her like this so that you can see the negative side of her powers, " Remy began, "As you may have guessed, her powers are linked directly to her, just like the blood that runs through her veins; and as such, they respond to the emotional balance in her body," he pointed to Kim and then continued, "That glowing is a physical sign that she has over exerted herself."

"So what am I supposed to do when this happens?" Kim suddenly asked up, lifting her head weakly. She exchanged a quick look with Tommy, and his face fell when he could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"There's nothing you can do but rest, and you'll regain your strength, but it's important you realize that while your body is in such a state, your ability to use your powers effectively is practically nil," Remy responded.

Kim nodded, and Tommy stepped closer to her, being sure to keep a short distance between them. She smiled weakly at him, but he could only sigh. "Kim, I think you should go and lie down," he told her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I might find some shade somewhere and lie down," she agreed, walking past him carefully.

Tommy watched her warily as she walked away, trickle's of fire expelling from her back as she made her way through the camp. His gaze suddenly narrowed as he spotted a green creature up ahead. _I haven't see him before…_

"Who is that?" Tommy asked out loud, pointing in the creature's direction, "I haven't seen them before."

Remy walked up to the white ranger, stopping next to him, "I found it wondering around the bush, this morning," Remy explained, "It seems to be another escapee."

Tommy nodded and then turned his attention back to the strange creature as it hurriedly began to walk towards them. Remy instantly stepped forward, a frown appearing on the older man's usually rock solid face.

"What is it?" Tommy asked him, raising as eyebrow as Remy suddenly babbled off incoherent speech to the creature.

The creature stopped before them, and babbled back, a frown flashing again on Remy's face. He turned to the rangers, shaking his head.

"What is it saying?" Tommy asked.

"Just mindless talk," Remy answered quickly, "It must be the effects of the resetting process. I might take him to Gi to be examined again," he finished, and escorted the creature away from the teenagers.

"What was that about?" Jason wondered out loud.

Tommy shook his head as he watched the two walk away. _I don't know Jase, but for some reason I'm not getting a good feeling from Remy…_the white ranger thought to himself.

* * *

Viothen practically skipped as he made his way carelessly down the grand corridor of mirrors, on his way to the 'Holding' Chambers. In amongst all the upheaval with the humans' escape, and his sudden visit to Earth, he hadn't had the opportunity to overlook his ever-expanding army_. The army that will crush the humans on their attempt to get back home_, he thought with glee as he walked through the double doors. 

He instantly grinned as he came face to face with the grand Chimera army. Lines of warriors filled the large room, the shorter to the front, while the stockier towered at the back. It was a breathtaking sight, and he felt his confidence soar to even greater heights as he absorbed their presence before him.

"Quite a vision, isn't it brother?" Vergano spoke up from the other side of the room.

Viothen nodded, and walked towards him, "How are plans going?"

"Good brother, I'm just checking the barcodes off here…although, I must say that there appears to be some missing codes…"

The Dream Victor frowned, "Other than the two humans?"

Vergano nodded, "Yes…quite a few, actually."

Viothen peered down the back of the complex, his gaze narrowing as he spotted movement in the back corner.

He made his way ever so slowly, admiring his precious warriors as he made his way to investigate the quiet commotion. He frowned as he recognized the creature and put his hands on his hips.

"Ledle!"

His assistant swerved around, stunned, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Viothen asked curiously.

The creature shook his head quickly. "Um, nothing My Lord."

Viothen frowned again, his right foot tapping impatiently. "What is that behind you?"

Again, Ledle shook his head fiercely, "Nothing Lord Viothen."

_He's Lying! I can't believe the measly little bastard would dare lie to me!_

"Move!" Viothen barked at him, reaching forward and shoving the stumpy creature to the left.

The Dream Victor inhaled quickly, horror flashing before his eyes as he came face to face with a familiar, swirling illusion.

_It's a portal…for escaping!_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 23…**_

His animalistic son tore through her fragile flesh, the unforgiving display causing dismay among those that were depending on her to save them.


	23. Behind Closed Eyes

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 23 – Behind Closed Eyes**

By Chanelle Summer

Please review if you haven't already done so...and thanks to all those who have! Take care!

* * *

**_About One Week later..._**

Kim gasped suddenly, her eyes snapping open. She reached her hand to her chest and then exhaled slowly

_It was just a dream_…

"Are you okay?"

Kim rolled her head to her left and nodded to Kat, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kat frowned, as she slowly sat up, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I guess I just had a pinched back," she lied, slowly sitting up beside her,

Kat saw through Kim's façade and smiled lightly at her friend, "You know Kim, you don't have to keep it to yourself…what upset you, what did you see?"

Kim paused, unsure of what to say, _I can trust Kat with my thoughts, I know that she'll listen to me no matter how bizarre I sound…_

Kim sighed, and nodded to her, "I had a dream, the strange thing is though, it wasn't visually disturbing, but for some reason it sent a jolt through my body…" she pulled her legs together so she was sitting cross-legged. "I saw a baby; it was alone in darkness. I couldn't see anything, but I could sense something horrible was going to happen to it…"

Kim watched Kat's expression closely; _she thinks I'm having emotional effects from my miscarriage…_

"Kat, I know what you're thinking…but this isn't me struggling to come to terms with what happened…this is different," she told her, "I don't know…" she added with a shrug.

"Kim," Kat began, reaching out to touch her knee, "You have experienced so much trauma this past month…I couldn't even imagine how I would cope if so much happened to me. I know that you have strong feelings about the dream, but…" she paused, "Just don't let it get you down, okay? This new power of yours is going to take a lot to get use to, and in time it'll get easier for you to understand how it works."

"You're right, of course…Gosh, thank you Kat, you've been amazing," Kim told her.

"You know I'm always here for you…I just want to see you get back on your feet again," the pink ranger said.

Kim ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to detangle the knots that had built up. _Gees, a bit of anti-frizz conditioner wouldn't hurt right now…_She noticed Kat staring at her and looked up.

"What?" Kim asked.

Kat smiled and then quickly reached behind her, pulling out what looked like a small tree branch, with about ten tiny, single branches coming off it. Kim raised an eyebrow as Kat suddenly ran the branch through her blond hair.

Kim let out a laugh, "What are you doing!"

Kat stuck her tongue out quickly and then smiled, "It's a branch, but it doubles as a hair brush…here, have a go,"

Kim reluctantly took the 'brush' and ran it through her dark hair, "Hey, this kinda works!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, well, it works better then the finger method."

Kim nodded, as she continued to tame her hair.

"So, how have things been between you and Tommy this past week…since the storm?"

Kim dropped her hand and smiled thoughtfully to herself. "Well, asides from Remy stealing me every waking moment to train, things have been going pretty well…I feel like we're getting there…"

"Well, I can tell you that he's been smiling like crazy since you guys sorted things out," Kat revealed, "He was so bummed for so long…it's like he's been revitalized…"

Kim felt herself almost blush. She'd hardly seen Tommy, but the pink rangers words made her tingle inside; made her feel secure again.

"So Kat…" Kim begun, a thought entering her mind, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Of course, what is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there was anyone that you were interested in…" Kim's words trailed off.

Kat raised her eyebrows, surprised by her friend's question, "You mean here, the guys?"

Kim nodded.

"Well no, I mean of course not, they're all great guys, but really none of them are more than friends…why do you ask?"

Kim smiled tightly, "No reason, just something that was on my mind, you know I've been out of the gossip circulation for awhile," she replied, hoping her last comment would evade Kat's suspicions that Kim had been reading her mind.

* * *

Remy concentrated, watching as tiny sparks flew as he rammed a piece of metal against a stone. It was a repetitive task, one he'd performed every day for as many years as he could remember; yet somehow, the familiarity allowed him time to process his thoughts, and reflect on the ever changing circumstances that were leading him towards his inevitable confrontation with his sons. 

He had pictured the scene in his mind so many times; watched as Viothen killed him over and over again. It was a sight he knew well now, so it didn't scare him, instead it made him feel more secure. He knew he would die, and that didn't worry him because of the girl.

The Seraph.

He'd seen her flash before his eyes countless times, in a battle again the Master of War. His animalistic son tore through her fragile flesh, the unforgiving display causing dismay among those that were depending on her to save them.

To be honest, Remy had been terribly surprised that she hadn't questioned him more about what outcome they would face in the ultimate showdown. _I don't think I would tell her anyway,_ he thought. She was human, and although one of pure intentions, her loyalty would only cause her to stray off the course set for her. He had been sure, though, to remind her daily of the importance of concentration, to enforce the guidelines so she wouldn't succumb and make the ultimate mistake by abusing her powers.

Another thing that had surprised him, were the questions from the white ranger about their newest resident. Remy had been quick to keep the creature away from the humans, but he knew it was only time before She would start asking questions. It made him nervous and he only hoped that if she found out the Dream Victor was keeping her friends' hostage that she would have the sagacity to stand her ground and not give into temptation.

He didn't want to appear abrasive to the girl; hell, he'd even tried to be on friendly terms with her, but for some reason, she had been the only person he had ever known that made him nervous. Their hidden connection unnerved him…and he couldn't admit it to her, but as she became more powerful, he lost more of himself.

_Because of her, my visions have nearly stopped, and I can barely focus on other's thoughts_.

He raised his head as he saw her through a crack in his shelter. _Such a powerful being, yet so fragile, so gentle…so opposite_. He supposed Fate had chosen well in selecting her, _after all, who in their right mind would have suspected her?_

As he watched her stroll alongside her friend, a casual smile gracing her attractive features, he wondered if she was ready to be killed over and over again.

* * *

Kim walked beside Kat as the two women wondered the camp in search for the others. Kim had enjoyed the sleep-in and her chat with Kat, instead of doing some ridiculously early morning training session with Remy. _I may be use to practicing flips for twelve hours a day, but practicing magic and deadly combat is still a little difficult to get use to._

They found the group underneath the shade of some pine trees. The men were doing push-ups and Aisha was sitting nearby, counting out loud. The yellow ranger smiled as she saw her friends, the three girls exchanging a quick grin between them.

_Nothing like a group of well built men, working out with their tops off; _Kim noticed Aisha's thought and tried to stifle a giggle.

Tommy suddenly raised his head, as he continued with his exercise, "What are you guys grinning about?" he asked, half grunting.

"Oh nothing," Aisha commented with a dismissive hand, "We were just thinking how great it would be if it were this hot in Angel Grove all year round."

Her comment made the men all stop, Jason rolling over and throwing a twig at her. "You're supposed to be counting, Aisha, not having a perve!"

"Yeah, but we can't help if we're good looking, can we?" Rocky added with a grin, flexing his right arm.

Kim rolled her eyes as Tommy stood up and gave her a hug. "How did you sleep?"

Kim could feel Kat's gaze on her.

She nodded her head, "I slept great."

"So um, I'm going to go and get some water," Kat announced, as Kim pulled away from Tommy.

"Maybe Billy would like to go with you?" Kim suddenly blurted out. She felt everyone turn and stare at her and she blushed. "I ah, just thought Kat could use the company…"

Billy slowly got up, shaking the dirt off his shorts, "Yeah, sure I'll help you Kat," he told his team mate. Kat threw Kim a quick glance, but she looked away.

The blue ranger walked up to them and Kat smiled politely as the two walked slowly away from the group.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Kim. "Don't ask…" she told him, as she flopped herself down in front of the other rangers.

"So, you guys are training hard," she commented.

"Yeah, well we may not be able to knock buildings down like some special individuals with once in a lifetime, destiny given powers, but we're giving it our best shot," Tommy replied with a smile.

"So, what are our plans, anyways Kim? How long do you think we have left here?" Rocky asked, as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "Not long I guess, I mean, I think no matter how much practice I get in, I don't think I'll ever be the miraculous warrior that Remy or destiny thinks I am."

"Hey, don't say that," Jason said, "You're doing great! The way you've been fighting is, can I say this? As good as your ability to shop, not that your latest wardrobe choices have exactly been flattering…" he grinned at her.

Kim scrunched her lips up and raised an eyebrow.

"Not to mention, the way you healed yourself in the field and how you healed Jason's leg were both amazing as well," Adam pointed out.

Kim smiled at each of her friends. "Thanks guys, I don't know how I would have gotten through this all without you," she said, as Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Kim gasped as a sensation rushed through her head; random, disturbing images flashing before her eyes. _I can see Trini and Zack…Trini looks terrified. Zack's running to help her, she's screaming out for him. But what's…ohmigosh, it's him…It's him; he's going to do something to them!_

"Kim!"

Kim suddenly began to cough, as she noticed Tommy kneeling in front of her, shaking her shoulders.

"What just happened?" he asked her, his eyes desperate with concern.

"Um, I don't know," Kim said as her breathing slowly steadied, "I had a vision I think."

"What? What did you see?"

Kim stared around at her friends blankly. _I can't tell them this…not yet…I don't know what it means…_

She shook her head dismissively. "Nothing, it was nothing…"

She watched Tommy frown, "What do you mean 'nothing'? You just said you saw something."

Kim slowly stood up, offering a tight smile, "I'm um, going to go for a walk-."

Tommy instantly jumped up, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Kim, what are you doing?"

"Nothing-."

"Kim, please," he lowered his voice, "Please don't shut me out."

She sighed. "Okay, come with me," she whispered to him.

* * *

Kim found Remy sitting on his own, working on his mammoth collection of self-made weapons. He was filing a piece of metal down when he looked up, seemingly surprised as she and Tommy approached him. 

"Hello, Tommy, Kimberly. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would know what I came about," Kim replied bluntly.

Remy stared at her, taken aback and frowned, "What's on your mind Seraph?"

She stared at him intently, as if coaxing him to speak up. She finally took a deep breath, "You're hiding something for us," she announced. She folded her arms and continued to watch the older man closely.

He looked back down and continued with his filing. "I've already told you everything," he answered, avoiding her gaze.

She shook her head, "No, I don't believe you…you've shared with us everything that you thought we should know, but there's more you know that you haven't told me."

He sighed and dropped the stone to the ground, casting his eyes up. "Seraph," he began, obviously irritated, "I thought you were the one who could read minds, whatever you want to say, say it and be done."

She bit her lip, "I had a vision…" she admitted, "In it, I saw our two friends, both former rangers, getting confronted by the Dream Victor."

Kim stopped suddenly as Tommy stared at her, shocked by her admittance. "You saw what?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I'm sure it was just an emotional affect from your powers or just a dream," Remy commented.

Kim frowned, "No, I don't think so," she told him, "You know I'm beyond all that now with all my training and I was awake, so it wasn't a dream…Look, I have trusted you to help me, Remy, and I believe you're on our side, but I can't understand why you're still keeping things from me."

He stood up at her final words, and inched towards her, making her flinch, "I owe you nothing!" he told her in a low voice.

"Hey," Tommy intervened, "There's no need to get like that."

"What do you want me to tell you, Kimberly?" he said to her, stepping back. "That he has your friends? If I would have told you that before, and indeed if it were to be true, what would have you done?"

Her gaze narrowed, "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"I'll tell you what you would have done…you'd have all gathered yourselves and made your way to the castle without a moment's thought for an unprepared battle to save your friends; an effort which would have guaranteed the death of all of you," he told her.

"I don't understand-."

"In order for this to work; in order for you to return to your world; it must be done when you are all ready, not based on some longing…" he told her. He switched a quick look between both Kim and Tommy and sighed, "You know the truth already, Kimberly, but if you trust in my ability to guide you through this time, you need to believe me when I tell you there is only one time to do this- the right time- and you will know when that is."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, it's just I can't stand the thought of my friends being locked up somewhere waiting for me to come and save them."

"You will learn, Kimberly, that destiny is set…you and I, we both have an ability to see the future, but fate cannot be altered, no matter how tempting it may be," he told her. He sat back down before continuing, "The gift allows you to prepare yourself for the challenges that are laid ahead, but ultimately, you need to know that you cannot change your future."

"But how do I know they're safe?" Kim asked him desperately, "There's no way I can possibly hold back if they're in danger of being hurt or killed!"

"When did you have your vision?" Remy asked her gently.

"Just before…" she told him.

He nodded his head, "Then, it means they are still with us, and their life forces are strong…you cannot have visions about the dead…believe me Kimberly, they will be safe, don't think for a minute that my sons would waste them on a simple slaying, you know very well he'll try to use them against us."

She shook her head, "But I still don't get it- you say that we can't change the things that we see, but if you weren't stopping me, then I'd be following a completely different plan to you...you yourself are dictating fate, and I can't understand how that works!"

"I am the Holder of Fate, Seraph...it's my duty to ensure that the ability to alter time or fate is not abused by the select few who have such a power. Even the simplest change can drastically alter the future in ways much more devastating then first predicted in our visions. In simplest terms, if you were to attempt to alter a situation you envisioned, then the affects of that change could produce ripples of more destructive outcomes."

Kim stared at him in silence, not sure of what to say to him.

"So, when is the time right then?" Tommy suddenly asked.

Kim looked at him quickly, before returning her gaze to Remy, "In three days time."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 24…**_

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Kim spoke through the silence.


	24. Last Night on Earth

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 24 – Last Night on Earth**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for all the Reviews!

* * *

Tommy wondered in the dark through the bush land he'd become so familiar with, making his way towards the quiet running of the Podia River. He felt almost relaxed on the short trek, surprising himself how he'd become so accustomed to life at the camp. 

In a bizarre way, all the rangers had shown miraculous spirit, despite the harsh living conditions they couldn't have possibly prepared for. From a diet consisting of entirely fruit, to bathing in the river, sleeping on dirt and living in close quarters with each other in next to no clothing made for a strangely bonding experience.

_In a way, this awful situation has allowed us to grow even closer to each other…I never even imagined we could be any closer._

Of course, the one thing he had been frustrated with was the lack of time in which he got to spend with Kim. He'd been desperate to spend time with her since The Incident, yet he'd spent what probably equated to fours hours since then. He was relieved at least, on how brave and forgiving Kim had been to him. He'd made a conscious effort to be gentle with her, to not push her past what she felt she was ready for. In a strange way, it felt like they were starting all over again, getting to know each other again with every touch and harmless embrace giving him butterflies.

He came to a stop as he spotted her down in the river. Kim floated in the water with her back to him, running a rag over her bare shoulders. The light from a glow rod on the back highlighted the flawless curves of her neck, her shoulders, her waist…he didn't mean to go to the river to spy on her, but as he watched the quiet, personal moment before him, he felt transfixed.

…_My God, she's so beautiful…_

His hand accidentally brushed a nearby branch, the sudden noise snapping through the silence.

Kim suddenly spun around, her hands quickly covering her bare breasts as she peered carefully in his direction.

"Um, I'm sorry," he said, stepping clear of the trees.

She smiled at him, relieved. "It's okay, you just surprised me," she admitted, sitting herself slowly into the water, in an effort to cover her body. "Didn't Kat tell you I went to take a wash?" she asked him, eying him suspiciously.

_She did…and that's why I came_, he thought to himself, pushing aside his guilt at his underlying desire to see his girlfriend in private.

_After all, with tomorrow being The day, it could be our last time together..._

He nodded, "Yeah she did," he admitted, watching as she raised a curious eyebrow. "But, um, I thought I would come and join you…if you don't mind."

She looked away, a cheeky smile quickly flourishing across her face as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. She looked up at him. "Of course."

They stared at each other slightly awkwardly, and then Kim quickly spun herself around in the water as Tommy quickly removed his shorts and then took some quick steps into the water. He made his way slowly towards her, paddling through the warm water until she turned around again.

He held a small distance between them, as they smiled goofily at each other.

"So…" he whispered to her.

"So…" she mimicked him, a sassy glee in her eyes.

She splashed him lightly and then ducked quickly to avoid his retaliation, slowly raising her head carefully out of the water. She ran her hands slowly over her head, pushing long strands of deep chestnut hair from out of her face.

"So, what made you come here?" she asked in a playful voice, "And don't tell me you came for a wash, because I know you and Jason went for a wash like only three hours ago."

"Guilty as charged," he admitted, paddling a little closer to her. "It's true, I didn't come here for hygienic reasons…actually, when I found out that you were here by yourself, I couldn't resist coming to talk to you…But, why did you act so surprised, I thought you'd be expecting me?"

She looked at him confused, and then quickly nodded her head, "Well, I admit I haven't got that all down one hundred percent yet…but in a way, it was a nice surprise…"

"I figured we'd hardly had any time to ourselves, we've had to focus so much on our preparation for battle," he explained, "I guess I just wanted a moment with you away from all of that; a time just for us."

She nodded again, and then quickly unfolded the rag she'd been using, revealing the singlet that she'd been wearing for weeks and slowly pulled it over her head.

"And, I know we said we were going to take things slow, but I want to ask you if it's okay if I come closer to you…?" he asked.

She smiled quickly again and the nodded her head. He pushed through the water, bringing himself closer to her. He reached in front of him, guiding his hand blindly through the water until he found hers. He squeezed her hand and then pulled lightly on her arm, dragging her body closer to his.

They gazed into each other's eyes, neither able to look away. Tommy felt his heart creep into his throat, unable to speak. He watched as she finally looked down, blinking as her chin slightly trembled. He could feel her breath on his face, as he moved his face closer, so they were only an inch apart. He lightly brushed his nose against her, and she smiled nervously.

_This is the moment…I can feel it..._

"I want to ask if I can kiss you…?" he breathed, the words barely sounding from his lips.

He took a deep breath as she surprised him, leaning towards him without saying a word. Her lips gently brushed his, as he slowly closed his eyes, tasting her lips as she kissed him softly. He moved her hands, pulling them out of the water and placing them on his shoulders, as he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed quickly and then again and again before pulling back. He smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful…I missed you so much."

She smiled and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Kim held Tommy's hand tightly, subconsciously playing with his fingers, as the two headed slowly back to camp. The moment they had just shared was unbelievably special, something she knew neither would ever forget in their lives. 

_As we kissed and held each other in the blessed moment, I felt like we loved each other, more then I ever could imagine was possible…and it was through only innocent kisses…_

She also knew that it had both made them extremely happy, both of them unable to hide their goofy grins as they approached their friends who were sitting together on their usual patch of grass.

"Ooh lovers!" Aisha teased out loud, as Rocky made some 'kiss kiss' noises.

"That was a long wash, Kim…" Jason said, quickly motioning to Tommy, "What, did you have to jump in and rescue her?" he asked teasingly.

Both Kim and Tommy exchanged a quick smile and then sat down together. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leant her head against him.

"So Kim," Jason began, his grin turning into a tight smile, "Tomorrow's the day, huh?"

She nodded, slightly apprehensively, "Yep, the day of all days."

"We were just talking about what we're gonna do when we get back home," Rocky explained, "We left a lot of craziness back in Angel Grove …God knows what Zedd's been up to while we've been gone."

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that the whole world knows our identities," Aisha added.

"Do you think Zordon will have to force us to give up our powers?" Adam wondered out loud.

Kim watched her friends all shrug disheartened at the black ranger's comment.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Kim spoke through the silence, "You're not going to have to worry about any of that, if I can help it…"

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, straightening herself up.

"Well, as part of my powers, I've been given the gift to control time…while Remy's warned me about using my powers to try and alter destiny, I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not going to change destiny as such, but more specifically turn the clock back. It won't unwind things for us here- we'll still remember everything we endured, but any effects on our lives back on Earth, from the moment I was taken here, will be erased…at least, that's what I'm hoping will happen."

Tommy gaped at her. "Are you serious, Kim; can you really do that?"

"I think so," she nodded, "I hope so, I mean, I'm not going to know until I actually do it…we won't now how effective it's been until we get back."

Tommy ran his hand up her back and gently squeezed her shoulder, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Kim shrugged, "I don't think I'm gonna know until I get there…" she looked around quickly at all of her friends, "I'm just worried about you guys, I mean we're going to be entering one of biggest battles, and you guys don't even have your powers…"

"Yeah, but just remember Kim, we've been building ourselves up for this day for weeks now. We're all stronger then we've ever been, and it's because we know we don't have any security net." Jason reassured her, "But you and I both were held in Viothen's pit, we've seen the type of opponents we're going to be facing. If we can work as a team, then we're as strong as any of them."

"Jason's right," Tommy agreed, "We have each other and we escaped in the first place despite every hurdle we faced…and because of you Kim, we're going to make it back home safe and Chimera will be free from Viothen's clasp."

They all sat in silence, contemplating their leader's words.

"Hey," Jason finally broke the silence, "I'm sure none of us wants to be alone tonight…how about we lay down here and sleep under the stars?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Um, Jase, I'm not sure if you remember, but this isn't earth…there are no stars in the sky here!"

He smiled at her, as Aisha laughed at him. "Look, I was trying to set the mood, okay? I'll rephrase then; let's lay down here and stare up at the empty mass above us and get some sleep." He suggested. They all smiled at him, "You've gotta admit, it's the best thing to do on what feels like our last night on Earth."

They all nodded. "A good idea," Billy commented, as the group arranged themselves, huddling together on the ground.

"I can't wait to sleep on a proper mattress again!" Kat commented, as she lay between Aisha and Billy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I think I'm gonna eat for like a day!" Kim mused, enjoying the opportunity to stretch her legs out in front of her.

"Really?" Jason commented beside her, "I would have thought the first thing you'd want to do, would be to visit a day spa or something, followed by about a weeks worth of shopping."

"Ha ha," Kim said, as she poked him in the shoulder, before turned onto her back.

The silence fell between the group, as they all seemed to be quieted by the random thoughts about their time in Remy's camp and what they would face at the castle the following day. Kim could hear her friends' thoughts in her mind, their fears flashing before her as she stared up ahead.

"Hey Kim" Jason suddenly spoke up, "You know how Remy was talking about how he predicted all of this, and obviously you're able to see into the future?"

"Mmm..."

"Well, don't you know how it'll turn out in the end? I mean, wouldn't Remy know?"

Kim smiled tightly to herself, "No and he didn't say and I didn't ask," was all she answered.

She slowly rolled over and Tommy lifted his hand and stroked her hair.

"Kim," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, already knowing the words he would tell her.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I am so proud of you and that I'll love you until the end of time, no matter what."

She smiled, holding back tears, "I know Tommy, I love you." She whispered.

She brought her head towards him, resting it on his shoulder as the two lovers looked up to the empty sky above them, fearful of what laid ahead for them the following fateful day.

* * *

Kim's eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. She was almost use to waking up after a bad dream, but somehow today felt different from the one's before hand. _Oh…today is the day…_she reminded herself. 

She tried to turn her head, and could see the other rangers still asleep behind her, arms and legs overlapping after they had all subconsciously huddled closer together during the night. She smiled quickly at the scene and then gently tried to pull out of Tommy's arms without waking him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you..."

He shook his head as he slowly sat up beside her. "No, it's fine…"

"You wake the guys up, I'm going to find Remy," she told him, kissing him gently on the cheek and then stood up.

She walked slowly around the camp, spotting Gi sitting who was fiddling with something outside of his shelter.

"Hey Gi," she said.

"Ooh, hello Light Seraph," he greeted, bowing his head as usual to her.

"Is Remy around, he's not in his quarters," Kim asked him.

"I am not certain; he is likely to be in preparation for the forthcoming battle."

With the alien's words, Kim could suddenly sense the Fate Holder standing behind her.

"Or standing behind me," she stated back, turning around to face him.

"How did you sleep, Seraph?" Remy asked as she approached him.

"Like I'm looking forward to seeing my own bed again," she answered. She gave him a tight smile. "I want to thank you Remy, for all the help you've given me and my friends…whatever happens today, I hope that you are able to find the peace that you want and deserve."

He nodded, and gave her a genuine smile, "Thank you, Kimberly…I know that you'll make your friends proud." He told her.

Kim looked up as the rangers slowly approached them from behind.

"So, what happens now?" Tommy asked.

Remy turned so he was looking at them all. He picked up a make shift sword and threw it to Tommy. "Get yourselves a weapon," he ordered, before removing a handful of red cloth strips from his pocket, "and then grab yourselves a strip each and tie it around your arm so that when in battle, we know who's side every warrior is fighting for," he finished, before walking off as Thork called him from the other side of the camp.

Kim walked over and picked up a wooden staff. Jason followed and picked up a sword similar to Tommy's.

"All we're missing now is some war paint," he joked. Kim smiled despite herself, as Jason handed out a weapon to each of the other rangers.

"Okay, guys, let's go," Kim said.

* * *

"The day has come…" 

Vergano looked up and frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked, as he returned his gaze back to the two blades he was sharpening.

"I had a dream, Vergano, while I was resting…in it, I saw Remy and the Seraph lead their pathetic army to the castle…Today is that day."

The Dream Victor looked away from his reflection and frowned as his brother continued his task, evidently disinterested in his words. He suddenly brought his fist down on the armrest of his throne, the forceful movement sending a loud bang through the room.

"Pay attention!" Viothen seethed as his brother looked up at him, startled.

"And? What do you want me to do?" Vergano asked, annoyed.

Viothen shook his head, irritated by his brother's lack of comprehension, "What do you mean, 'what do you want me to do'?" he asked condescendingly, "I want you to go and get the arm ready, for Hell's sake!" he snapped at him, his face burning with anger,

"But, what about-."

"It is your duty now, Vergano, get the army lined up and on standby for the enemies advance."

Vergano stared at him, as if his brother's words were only just sinking in. "But brother, the army…we're not nearly ready, it's nowhere near the capacity that it should be-."

"Oh please, Vergano, when dearest Uncle turns up with his measly army of about fifty warriors, you'll be laughing…" Viothen paused and frowned, "What are you doing to your blades, anyhow?"

Vergano quickly reattached the two razor sharp blades to his hand plates, lifting them up to display their deadliness. "I'm sharpening them, brother; getting them nice and ready so I'll be able to turn her into my personal pin cushion…"

"You realize you'll have your work cut out for you, Vergano, she's the bloody Seraph, not some meager human anymore!" Viothen pointed out.

"I know that, but please, brother, let me try and kill her or at least hurt her so bad that she'll be begging me to finish her off!" Viothen pleaded, with a twinkle in his eye.

Viothen tapped his fingers thoughtfully on his throne, "Of course, Vergano, you can't let her get away after your last humiliation…but it will take a miracle to kill the little bitch, she's supposed to be immortal now…"

Vergano smiled, "You're too kind, brother."

"In the meantime, however," Viothen continued, "We must prepare ourselves for battle; it's time for us to get back the power that's rightfully ours!"

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 25…**_

Jason instantly lifted his head, dodging and on-coming attack. He could hear Kim's cry for him over the loud roaring of the battle, but couldn't orient his way through the crowd of bodies.

"Kim! Where are you?" he yelled back desperately, as he searched for her, trying to keep himself to the outer edge of the crowd.

He spotted her, her back against the ground and instantly broke into a sprint.


	25. The Day of All Days

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 25 – The Day of All Days**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N – Not far from the end, folks! Only like four chapters! This is a shorter chapter, but the other's following are very long. Anyhow, just a quick note to thank you all for reading up until this point. Also, just wanted to let you know that due to computer problems (which are plaguing me like crazy lately) and due to the fact that my computer will be getting fixed sometime this week, I may not be able to upload the final 4-5 chapters as quickly as I have been doing…simply because I won't have a computer to do so. So please be patient with me, I want to have this story finishedwithin the next two weeks.And, don't worry; I will get them uploaded as soon as I can! Thanks guys and enjoy!_

* * *

Tommy paced beside Jason as their army made the eight hour long trek through the landscape of Chimera. Ahead of him, Kim walked beside Remy as they led the group of warriors towards the castle. 

The white ranger was amazed at how quiet the group had been on their battle march. _Almost like everyone is too nervous to say anything._

He'd wanted so badly to walk beside Kim, but didn't want to be an annoyance, so instead kept himself away from her. _I know how nervous she is…I hope that she's dealing with this all okay._ He wasn't the only one who had noticed that change in Kim during their time in Chimera, and while he was amazed by her display of maturity and protection for them all, he also knew that she was still Kim, and would still be terrified inside.

Tommy suddenly inhaled as Kim came to a stop, dropping into her defensive stance as a body suddenly moved through the long grass ahead. It's loud rustling through the undergrowth told Tommy that it was moving quickly.

Tommy watched as Remy frowned and then motioned to Kim to straighten herself up as the mysterious being came clear of the scrub. While its features were aesthetically ghastly, it's short stature and bulging eyes was anything but physically threatening.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw the creature's face, "You're the thing from my cell!" she exclaimed.

The creature came to a stop in front of her, it's body trembling. It then collapsed quickly to the ground, throwing its arms and head in front of it to bow.

"Get up, Ledle," Remy ordered it, as it slowly stood up, "Are you Viothen's army, are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, Lord Remy, I have escaped from the castle," the creature quivered back.

"Who is he?" Tommy asked.

"Ledle is Viothen's personal assistant," Remy responded, placing his hands on his hips.

"And what do you want?" Kim asked Ledle suspiciously.

He dropped back down into a bow and Tommy could see Kim blush, clearly embarrassed by the creatures special attention to her.

"Light Seraph," he began, "I've come to warn you that Viothen is on alert at the castle, and he's assembled a devastating army of five hundred warriors…"

Kim stared shocked at Tommy, before spinning around to Remy. "What!" she sputtered, "How are we ever supposed to-."

"Enough, Kimberly!" Remy raised his hand to silence her. He turned to Ledle, "And why is it that you're telling us all of this? You do realize that Viothen will have you killed as soon as you return to the castle."

Ledle nodded his head tautly, "I-I couldn't serve him anymore, Remy…After his plans came to light, I managed to open a portal in the castle where I randomly and secretly allow the escape of his to-be warriors…but," he dropped his head, "He discovered my betrayal, and I only just managed to escape his fury..." he quickly reached into his pocket, "Here, he had your power coins," he told the group, passing the gold coins to Tommy.

"How did you get them?" Kim asked in amazement.

"Call it luck," he replied, before adding, "And he has something else of yours…"

"What?" Kim asked.

"He has-."

Ledle suddenly spun around as a large bang echoed through the ancient forest, the unexpected blast clearly coming from the direction of the castle.

"What were you going to say?" Kim repeated to him, trying to turn the creature back around.

"I'm sorry…" he trembled, "I have to get out of here!" he shrieked, before turning and running off into the forest.

"Wait!" Kim cried after him, as he scurried off and disappeared in into the dense bush land.

* * *

_Finally after that painfully sluggish trip to Earth, I am close to getting my revenge against the Dream Victor…now, I need only to find that portal…_

"There it is!" Zedd pointed to the swirling illusion at the base of the rock formation he had directed Jason to only weeks earlier.

"How do we know it goes to his castle? It could be a trap!" Goldar asked his master as they made their way towards the portal that would lead them right to Chimera..

"Oh, come come Goldar, we opened the portal, remember?" Zedd replied, stopping as he reached the portal's entrance. "Now, you can enter first!" Zedd ordered him.

"But why do I have to?" Goldar practically whined.

"Because I am telling you to, so go and do it!" Zedd snapped at him as he grabbed the titan by the arm, and pushed him through the circular formation before stepping in after.

Zedd frowned as he noticed the new surrounding as they stepped out the other end. _Simply ghastly,_ he thought to himself as he and Goldar slowly made their way down the mirrored corridor.

They came to a stop as all of a sudden, the Dream Victor appeared in front of them, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"Oh Zeddy, you're so predictable," he drawled. He turned his head around, motioning with his hand, "Vergano, we have visitors."

_There are two of them?_ Zedd thought irritated as a man stepped out from a pair of mirrored doors.

"You have some things that belong to me!" Zedd began with a growl.

"Oh, now really Zedd, you're being a bit rude, I haven't even had a chance to introduce my brother Vergano, also known as the Master of War."

Goldar snickered, a cold stare suddenly creeping along the Victor's face.

"Look, brother, Lord Zedd has brought along with him a delightful piece of tin that will look quite lovely hanging in our chambers-." Vergano jibed.

"You'll have to destroy me first, deadbeat!" Goldar shot back.

Vergano nodded his head, pushing past his brother as he slowly approached the titan. "Very well," he began, crossing his hands over his chest to reveal his two, foot long hand blades, "I believe you have yourself a challenge."

* * *

Kim subconsciously slowed down her pace as their group approached the castle, its soaring glass walls standing tall above them, only a few hundred yards away from them. She noticed the grand steps leading towards the kingdom's base, yet she couldn't see a single door…_So, how are we supposed to get in?_

Kim turned her head to look at Remy, who was staring intently in front of him, "How do we get into the castle?" she asked.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion startled the group, Kim's eyes widening as one of the high walls shattered as two bodies came flying out, tumbling full speed to the ground below.

_Ohmigosh, what was that!_

"Does that answer your question?" Remy mused, as he raised his hand, signaling their group to prepare themselves for battle.

Kim gasped as out of nowhere, a swarm of creatures flooded through the hole in the castle's wall and she reached back for Tommy's hand, "Oh my gosh, this is it!" she stammered nervously.

"Guys," Tommy started out loud, as the rangers all lined up beside him, "Let's stick together and do this thing, okay? Don't stray away and make sure you stay with someone the entire time."

Kim nodded her head nervously, grateful that Tommy have delivered the leader speech.

She turned her head as Remy raised his hand a second time. "FIGHT!" He yelled, thrusting his hand forward as they all started to sprint, knowingly coming to collide with the enemy army who were already racing in their direction.

Kim instantly kicked herself into the air, throwing herself into the center of the group. Her feet slammed into the ground below as she instantaneously launched her leg upwards, spinning a devastating high kick to two opponents. They stumbled backwards, and she thrust her staff towards them, causing them to screech in agony as she tore through their skin.

She instantly swerved to face another opponent, its large stance and sizeable, singular leg proving a disadvantage against Kim's inhuman like speed. It propelled its stocky arms towards her, but Kim blocked each forceful movement with ease, before cutting the creature up the center, from head to toe.

_This is easy! This is incredible…but how are the other's going?_

She stepped back quickly, looking over the unfolding battle in front of her. _We seem to be keeping on top of them_, Kim thought to herself. Satisfied that her friends were all in good shape, she ran forwards, throwing herself back into battle.

Her new opponent flashed its large mouth full of razor sharp teeth and snapped its jaw at her. She flinched and then moved toward it. It suddenly grabbed her arm, it's large claws digging into her like a rabbit trap.

"Ouch!" she screamed, as she forcefully pulled her arm away, grabbing the wound with her other hand. She knew she couldn't afford to waste her time on healing the bleeding lesion, and so straightened herself up.

The wolf like creature snarled at her again, and she grabbed her staff with both hands, wincing before propelling the blade end of the rod towards its neck. The inhumane force crushed the creature's neck on impact, its head toppling off it's shoulders before its body gave way and collapsed to the ground below.

"Oh my gosh, that was gross!" she whispered to herself. She quickly glanced down to her arm that was now healed and then looked back up, preparing herself for another round of combat.

Then all of a sudden, she stumbled forwards, an attack to her back surprising her. She cringed to herself and then instantly turned herself around, her eye's widening as she recognized her attacker.

"Trini!" she gasped, as she tried to crawl backwards. She gulped as her life long friend stared down as her, her dark eye's empty of all emotion and recognition.

"Jason!" she called out desperately.

* * *

Jason instantly lifted his head, dodging an oncoming attack. He could hear Kim's nearby cry for him over the loud roaring of the battle, but couldn't orient his way through the crowd of bodies. 

"Kim! Where are you?" He yelled back, as he searched for her, trying to keep himself to the outer edge of the crowd.

He spotted her, her back against the ground and instantly broke into a sprint. But as he spotted the being standing over her, he came to a sudden stop_…_

_Oh my God…_

"Trini!" he exclaimed, as he broke towards them, reaching out to the former yellow ranger. He only just caught a glimpse of anger in her eyes as she suddenly heaved her leg towards him, catching him in the stomach and sending him backwards.

Kim reached down and pulled him up.

"What the hell?" he gasped at her. His heart sank as he spotted Zack nearby, inflicting a fully-fledged attack on one of their own warriors.

Kim grabbed hold of his arm, "Jason, we need to do something straight away without hurting them!" she cried.

"Yeah, but without letting them kill us!" he replied, throwing his arm up to block another robotic attack from the former yellow ranger.

"Come on Kim, think! There's gotta be something you can do!"

He sighed frustrated as she stood beside him, staring aimlessly in front of her. She then suddenly looked at him, eyes widened, "Wait, I've got it!" she exclaimed, "Although it may use a bit of my resources, I can try a time spell on them, hopefully rewinding them back before they were evil."

Jason nodded quickly, "Do it, come on!" he told her as he motioned towards Zack to get his attention.

She nodded and then stared at Trini and Zack. "Time Rewind!" she called, thrusting her hands forward, energy expelling from her fingertips and surrounding their two friends.

Jason gulped as they stood their motionless, his heart pounding as he waited to see what would happen to them.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 26…**_

"Mmmm…" he licked his lips, madness dancing in his eyes. She looked away as he tauntingly ran his tongue over the bloodied blade and then broke into a laugh


	26. Bleed Like Me

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 26 – Bleed like Me**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for the Reviews, please keep them coming!

* * *

Kim held her breath as she watched them, waiting for them to move. _Please let it work! I hope I did it right…_

She gasped as their eyes suddenly snapped open, Trini staring around her in horror, "W-what's going on…where are we?" she cried, confused.

Jason quickly reached forward, grabbing the two former rangers out of the way.

"Good work, Kim, it worked!" he praised her, as he reached for her red armband and pulled it off.

"Will you watch them?" she asked, as he tied their bands around Trini and Zack's arms.

He nodded, "Quick, go, you've got work to do!" he told her, lightly slapping her on the shoulder.

She took a deep breath and ran back into the crowd, thrusting her staff into well-aimed combinations that seemingly knocked the enemy off their feet with little effort. She spotted Tommy ahead and pushed her way through, reaching out to take his hand. He instantly grabbed her wrist and she pushed herself off the ground, allowing him to pull her through the air to knock back two of his opponents.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he panted, as he thrust his weapon forward, slicing the shorter warrior across the chest.

Kim ducked and then pushed her staff forward, the sharp end ripping through the creature's stomach, "I found Trini and Zack," she said to Tommy, as another creature began to approach her. "But they're okay!"

Tommy quickly nodded, flashing her a look of relief.

She thrust her leg towards the creature, but it surprisingly retaliated, forcing Kim to step back.

She narrowed her vision, "Fine, have it your way then," she said to it in a low voice. She grabbed the staff with both hands and lifted it behind her, feeling electricity pulsate through the long rod. She then launched it forward, the strong energy ripping through her large opponent. It let out a high screech, before staggering backwards and collapsing to the ground.

She looked to her side as Tommy suddenly dropped down, raising his hand to his head.

"Tommy! What's wrong, get up!" she cried to him, as she continued to keep the enemy back.

She looked around quickly for the others, her face falling as he could see the pain in their eyes, and the exhaustion in their strained movements.

"Hang on," Kim quickly told Tommy before she grabbed her staff in her left hand, resting it against her chest. She then threw her right hand in the air, sparkles of energy dust expelling from her hand as she called out, "Heal Them!"

She turned as she watched her friends suddenly straighten themselves up as her healing energy found them in the crowd, circling them and then disappeared. _That should replenish them long enough to hang on!_

Tommy smiled at her, "Thanks for that!"

"Not a problem," she shook her head quickly. She turned back around, suddenly inhaling as she spotted Vergano up on the grand staircase to the castle, his opponent strikingly familiar.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy, look!" she gasped, pointing her hand in the warlord's direction.

"How the hell did Goldar get here?" Tommy yelled to her, mid-attack.

"I don't know!…I'm going for them!" she told him, quickly looking back at him before sprinting in the direction of the stairs.

She slowed down as she reached the bottom step, the two feuding warriors pulling apart as she slowly ascended towards them.

"Long time no see, Pink Ranger!" Goldar said to her.

"Not long enough for my liking," Kim replied before glaring across to Vergano, "What's the matter, can't destroy the big bad tin man?" she jibed.

Vergano snickered at her comment, "On the contrary, but seriously Seraph, if you think you can do it for me, teach me a lesson!"

"How can you think you're even a match for me!" Goldar yelled at her.

Kim cocked her head, "Let's skip the chit chat and I'll show you," she replied confidently, before reaching backwards and thrusting her staff towards him. The titan reflectively blocked her attack, and stepped backwards, attempting to force his solid arm towards her. She instantly ducked and forced him off his feet with a powerful low sweep.

She straightened herself up, waiting patiently as he gathered himself again, "Come on Goldar, you can do better then that!"

The titan staggered to his feet and glared at her, "Until we meet again!" he yelled at her, before turning and retreating.

"Where are you going!" she called out after him, annoyed.

_I can't believe he retreated!_

Vergano licked his lips and slowly stalked towards her, "Ooh baby, I've been waiting for this for way too long, and now I'm beyond hungry for it."

Kim narrowed her gaze and stepped backwards, trying to keep the even distance between them, "Aren't you afraid I'll stab you in the eye again?" She teased.

He shook his head slowly, a wicked grin appearing on his face, "Why no, Kimmie, let's just say it's time to make you bleed like me," he responded, before leaping toward her.

* * *

Kim stumbled down the stairs, and then instantly rebounded throwing a forceful kick to his stomach. He barely flinched and instead, threw his right hand across her chest, the sharp blade slicing shallowly through her skin. She grimaced, which made him laugh. 

She launched herself into her powerful attacking combo, his arms blocking each forceful limb until she jabbed the end of her staff towards him, catching him in the arm.

"Oh Kimmie, you were better with a stupid hairpin!" he scoffed at her, but she knew that she'd hurt him.

She didn't respond, instead using the break to duck low,sweeping her weapon towards him and catching him hard behind the knees. He fell to his knees and then threw himself on his hands, sending his feet over him and kicking her in the face. She could feel her neck crack with the sudden impact, biting her tongue in an effort to stifle any cries of pain.

"It's such a pity we had to get off on the wrong foot," he commented amused as she tried to distance herself from him, "Because really, your face is way too pretty for me to ruin, but if you insist on upholding this no-win charade, know now dear that I will tear you up, and I'll enjoy doing it to."

"Don't be so sure," she retorted with a grunt, as she began towards him with her staff. He used his hand weapons to block and attack her back, their sparring reaching such a lightening speed that Kim knew it would take only a minute longer before one of them made a critical mistake.

She resisted a smirk as the blade of her rod sliced through his shoulder. He glared at her, jabbing his left hand towards her. She dodged awkwardly but immediately fell in his other awaiting hand, the sharp blade ripping through her shoulder.

"Ow!" she cried unwillingly as he stabbed her for a second time, this time above the elbow.

"Ooh, I think I hit a bone that time!" he laughed at her.

She lifted her staff upwards, the blade contacting with his crotch. He snarled angrily and stumbled backwards.

"If you wanted to go there sugar, you only had to ask," he spat, as he lunged for her again, swiping her across the arms.

Kim jumped back and then tried to catch her breath. She was bleeding like crazy, and her arm was throbbing as it slowly tried to clot the serious lesion. She looked down quickly, taken aback as she noticed the shimmer appearing on her limbs, the heat rising from her bare skin.

_I'm glowing! Already! What am I going to do!_

Kim suddenly felt her foot slip and she fell, landing on her back. Vergano didn't miss a beat and leapt on her instantly.

"Get off me!" she snapped at him, as he grabbed her hands above her head and moved his face towards hers.

"You may think you're strong girl, but you're fighting against the master now…" he whispered in her ear, "I can feel your heart beating like a scared rabbit…let's see what is does when I do this!"

Kim inhaled as she felt the sharp blade rip through her stomach, her eye's widening as she stared up at him in horror.

"Ooh…and now watch what it does when I do this!" he mocked at her loudly, pulling the blade back out of her in one swift movement.

Kim started to cough, as tears screamed down her face. _I need help, I can't do this…_she tried to roll over but the pain consumed her. She turned her head to the right, and could see Tommy and Jason in the distance, their eyes full of terror.

_I can't fail them! But why…why is this happening? Why aren't I healing?_

"Mmmm…" he licked his lips, madness dancing in his eyes. She looked away as he tauntingly ran his tongue over the bloodied blade and then broke into a laugh.

_Heal, God damn it…you can do this, you're immortal, you can't die! _She pleaded to herself. _This is all an illusion. Feel it, Kim, feel better right now!_

Her eyes snapped open again and she watched in that brief moment as he turned his back to her.

"Hee-yahh!" she screamed, launching herself upwards. He swerved to face her, and she swiftly forced her staff towards him, the sharp blade slicing through his right cheek.

"MY FACE!" He screamed, the horror curdling in the high-pitched cry.

Kim smirked at him, her eyes blazing with fire, "Now it's your turn to bleed," she told him, before ramming the sharp rod completely through the Master's bare torso.

* * *

Tommy stumbled forwards, unbeknownst of a new opponent that had approached him from behind. He had lost all sense of the moment as he watched and waited for her to stand up. He held his breath as she jumped back up, attacking Vergano until he was on the ground. 

Tommy swiped towards his opponent, before breaking into a sprint towards her.

"God Kim, are you okay!" he gasped as he scrambled up the tall flight of stairs to where she was standing. It took everything within him to stop himself from panicking over the deathly site of her. _All that blood_...her arms were streaked in crimson liquid, her white clothes soaked so heavily that they now appeared black in some areas.

She nodded quickly, her shining eyes downcast to the lifeless body beneath her.

"Is he dead?" Tommy asked her.

She nodded again, and turned quickly, motioning to the others who were still amongst the combat below them. Tommy stepped aside as Remy ran up the stairs, stopping in front of Kim.

"You're glowing…are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Tommy watched as the older man quickly glanced down at his dead son, his eyes lacking any sorrow that he may have been hiding.

"We have to get you somewhere quiet," Remy said to Kim. They waited as the other rangers made their way up the stairs to meet them.

"What about everyone else, we can't just leave them!" Kim exclaimed.

Remy shook his head, "They will be fine, you have done your job for now…let's get inside so you can restore some of your energy."

Tommy reached down for her hand but she shook her head quickly, as they slowly followed their way through a hole in the lower wall of the castle. Tommy suddenly stopped as Kim stumbled against a mirrored wall and then slowly slid down it to sit down.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just a few minor cuts and bruises…" Jason replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Tommy asked Remy, motioning to Kim, "She's not in any state to do anything."

"She'll be fine," Remy answered, as he crouched in front of her. He reached his hand out, seemingly examining her wounds. "You're completely healed."

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just my vision, this glowing is driving me crazy…"

"Well, it should clear in a few moments, at least enough so we can continue on." He reassured her.

"Continue on to where?" Tommy asked. He didn't even want to imagine what laid ahead for them.

Remy stood up again, eying them all carefully, "It's time for The confrontation with the Victor…but you all won't be coming."

Kim stood up ineptly at that stage, a frown on her face, "What do you mean?"

"They can't come with us, Kimberly, they'll be dead in a matter of minutes…I'm afraid the next stage is something only you and I can do." He responded gently.

Kim dropped her head. "But what do we do in the meantime?" Tommy asked.

"As you can see, Viothen and Vergano's powers must be faltering, because the castle is now fully opened with doors to every room. Find yourselves somewhere quiet where you can wait until hopefully Kimberly is victorious, in which case the moment that happens you should all be automatically transported back to your own dimension."

Tommy looked at Kim quickly: _but what about rewinding time?_ He wondered. She leveled at his gaze, obviously sensing his thought and shook her head quickly as if to stop him from mentioning it out loud.

Noticing the torrid glowing had slowly diminished from Kim's skin, he reached out for her hand and smiled gently at her, "Well I guess this is it," he said.

"Yes, we really should be going," Remy cut in.

"Please look after each other," Kim said to Tommy, "I know that's a given, but I don't want to leave you and I'd hate to think if anything-."

"Shhh," he breathed, as he reach towards her and pulled her into his arms, "Just get this thing done, Kim, we all know you can do it. And just think, we'll soon be back home after all this time," he continued in a whisper.

"Kimberly…" Remy spoke up from behind them.

She pulled out of the embrace, and threw him an irritated glance, before turning back to smile at her friends. "I'm gonna miss you guys," she spoke with a croaky voice.

"Kim," Jason spoke up, reaching for her hand, "Don't speak like that, we're gonna see each other again really soon."

She nodded her head half-heartedly as the former red ranger gave her a hug.

"Kimberly…" Remy repeated.

"Okay, Okay," Kim muttered as she pulled away from Jason.

"Smile Kimberly," Rocky said gently to her.

She nodded and offered a quick smile, and then exhaled quickly, her watery eyes darting between them all, "I love you guys so much," she breathed.

They all nodded and smiled back bravely at her as Remy reached out for her shoulder, turning her away. Tommy watched her go, his heart breaking as he wondered if he would ever see her again.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 27…**_

"What? Did you really think that Remy is so selfless? That he brought you here so you could live?" Viothen spat, "He already knows that you're meant to die!"

Kim's eyes darted to Remy, "What is he talking about?" she croaked, stepping back from him.

"Come on Remy, tell her!" Viothen pushed with a spiteful tone.


	27. Angel of Light

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 27 – Angel of Light**

By Chanelle Summer

_A/N- Oh my gosh, I can't believe I've nearly finished my first story! Quite exciting! Actually, you'll be shocked to know I have been working on this thing up until the final minute...I knew how I wanted it all to end, but it was just filling in the blanks that was most difficult! But, we are very much near the end now...only two more chapters remain after this one...Thanks to you all for reading this far, it means the world to me! Don't forget to review (I like the attention, you can tell! lol) and of course, thanks for all your comments so far, you've all been a huge help when it has come to building this story._

* * *

"Is that the best you can do!" Viothen seethed at Lord Zedd as the two emperors continued their war of words in Viothen's chambers. 

The Dream Victor's head snapped to his right as all of a sudden Remy and the Seraph walked through the open entrance way. _Oh goody, game on…_

Viothen smirked as Kim's eyes widened with shock as she walked around the corner. "As you can see, Kimmie, I have a visitor…I think you know him quite well," The Dream Victor mused as he motioned to Zedd.

Kim's gaze narrowed, but she remained speechless. The four beings stood evenly distanced, none of them daring to make a move.

"Well, well, well isn't this an interesting situation we all have ourselves in?" Viothen commented dryly, "I wonder who's going to be the first one brave enough to make a move?"

"Who are you?" Zedd snapped at Remy.

"Oh him, he's what you'd call a fallen hero…" Viothen answered, "I knew it wouldn't be too long before you came crawling back, uncle, but I certainly didn't think it would be while being guarded by a human girl!"

"On the contrary, Viothen, you know darn well she's more powerful then you could ever dream of being," Remy replied, standing his ground.

"Yes," he admitted bitterly, "But then again, I wonder what the punishment will be for breaking the grand prophecy!" he snapped angrily.

He watched as the girl and his uncle both turned as Zedd's Titan ran past the entrance way.

"Goldar!" Zedd shouted angrily, starting towards the door to follow his servant. He stopped as he reached the doorway, turning his head, "I will deal with you lot next time!" he fumed, before walking out in a huff.

_Good! Those pathetic imposters are out of the way…time for the real game to start…_

"So, where were we?" Viothen began, as they turned back to face him, "Ah yes, we were talking about how you stole my powers-."

"That power belongs to her and only her," Remy replied in a raised voice, "And that's how it will stay."

"Oh really?" Viothen muttered, cocking his head, "Unless of course you mean until she's slaughtered here and now and then I take the power back to where it belongs!"

"She can't be killed," Remy reminded him smugly, "She's immortal, Viothen, which is more then I can say for you."

"But what about all that blood smeared all over you, Seraph? It doesn't look like you're immortal from where I'm standing,"

"You mean all this?" Kim commented, motioning to her bloodied clothes, "This belongs to your brother…what did he call himself again? The Master of War…turns out he wasn't the master after all-."

"You will die for those words!" Viothen fumed storming towards her.

He came to a stop as she put a force field up between them.

He chuckled bitterly to himself, "Very clever, Kimmie," he muttered.

_This stupid little bitch is going to be harder to break than I first thought!_

"So…what happened to your friends?" Viothen began as he slowly walked away from them, turning his back, "Are they waiting for you? How can you be certain they're safe, Kimmie?"

"Your words won't hurt me, Viothen, you can play your games as long as you want, but you won't break me," she replied defiantly.

He smirked to himself at her spunk, and felt electricity build within him.

"Very well," he told her, turning to face his two foes, "Let's play electricity against fire."

He raised his hands, his life force circling his arms as it built itself to previously unseen heights.

"First of all, let's see how you deal with this, uncle!" he snapped, as the electricity darted from his hands.

"No!" Kim screamed, as she threw her hand up to intervene the sharp ray, watching with horror as Remy slumped to the ground beside her.

* * *

Kim stumbled back, shocked by Viothen's force. 

"Remy!" she cried down to her fallen ally, "Remy are you okay!"

She let out a small cry as she fell to the ground, continuing to force back Viothen's energy attack with her bare hand. _I don't know how long I can do this,_ Kim thought panicked; _He wasn't this strong last time!_

Viothen broke into a vicious cackle as he continued his attack. Kim could feel the electricity burn through the palm of her hand, as her arm began to shake under pressure. She knew there was only one thing she could do.

She raised her left hand, longing her own energy to build inside of her. She watched as the fire orbited her hand and then gazed insolently at the Dream Victor, before propelling her own attack to him.

He raised his free hand to block her counterattack, a scowl twisting on his face. Kim held her breath as he dropped to his knees, both of them holding on to what little energy they had within them. Kim knew that she had to make him be the first one to break, otherwise she didn't stand a chance.

_Immortal or not, I have to beat this monster to save the others!_

Kim felt her eyes squeeze shut as she fell to her knees. She forced them open long enough to see Viothen's façade crack, as they both simultaneously withdrew their attacks, sending them both backwards.

Kim groaned heavily as she slowly pulled herself up. She felt every bone in her body rip at her inside, and knew she must have broken at least a few ribs.

"Seraph, are you okay?" Remy asked her, rushing over to her side.

She nodded her head, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"You two are making me sick!" Viothen spat bitterly from across the room as he slowly pulled himself off the ground, "Your little reunion is only short lived!"

"You're not strong enough to beat me!" Kim shot back confidently.

"You may be right," Viothen responded calmly, his tone taking Kim aback, "But that doesn't really matter here, because I'm not the one who is supposed to kill you."

"Well, if you're talking about your brother, I've already shown him that he's just as weak as you are!"

Kim could see her words anger the Victor, but he held on to his composure, "No, I wasn't talking about Vergano…I was talking about Remy."

Kim frowned, and she shook her head, "What are you talking about? Remy is on my side!"

"Is he? Have you asked him that?"

Kim looked quickly to Remy who watched the feuding pair in silence. She couldn't read his thoughts, sensing that he was blocking her out.

"Remy has been a mentor to me," Kim told Viothen, "He's taught me everything I know so that I am now standing here strong enough to destroy you."

"Well, all that tells me is that he's excelled at the art of pretending…haven't you father?"

Kim gaped at Viothen, noticing the look of shock appear on Remy's usually poised face, "H-how did you know?" he asked his son.

Viothen sniggered, "Well, I guess it struck me after _she_ got the power! Everything came flooding to me after that…memories of things that you've done in your past. You hid the truth from us, but know now that I know you were and are nothing but a fraudster."

"So then if you know the truth, then why do you continue this?" Kim pleaded to him, "If you know that you're meant to lose, why do this to Chimera?"

"Ha!" Viothen barked, "I'm not doing anything! I'm simply waiting, binding my time until he fulfils his destiny!" he finished, throwing his hand towards Remy.

"I-I don't understand," Kim cut in confused.

"Well, maybe that's because your so called 'mentor' hasn't been as much of a friend as you first thought…but then again, I've seen the way you fall in love with any man with a beating heart, so it doesn't surprise me how naive you are."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, feeling the shake in her voice.

"Here's how it's supposed to work…I figured that as he made adjustments to the real prophecy, that some alterations must be made in order to complete it. Remy knows this better then anyone, because he's the one that wrote them both! But, neither you nor your pitiable human friends have even seen the entire prophecy! If my thoughts are correct, then I should tell you that the one with the power of the mind is the one who will kill you."

"But that's-."

He shook his head, "No sweetheart, it's not me…my power is dreams, not the mind. You're standing next to the holder of fate and the one whose power lies in the mind. So, you work out the rest for yourself."

"Are you crazy! Remy is not here to kill me! We've been working side by side together for weeks now, working hard to get us here-."

"What? Did you really think that Remy is so selfless? That he brought you here so you could live?" Viothen spat, "He already knows that you're meant to die!"

Kim's eyes darted to Remy, "What is he talking about?" she croaked.

"Come on Remy, tell her!" Viothen pushed with a spiteful tone, "Tell her the truth!"

Remy raised a look of pity her way, his gaze making her nervous, "I didn't tell you," he began, stepping towards her.

"Stay back!" she snapped at him, moving away from him.

"It's the way it has to be, Seraph, I can't fight it," Remy continued.

"What do you mean?" she trembled, tears welling in her eyes.

_How could he? Would he really betray me like that?_

"I'm sorry…" he admitted, continuing towards her. She kept her distance until she felt her back come up against a wall.

"I will hurt you," she warned him in a low voice as he stopped in front of her, their eyes gripped in an unflagging standoff.

She searched his eyes. For that brief moment, she tried hard to look inside of him, to know his thoughts, to understand why he was going to hurt her.

_Kill him, Seraph…_she could hear him think_…Kill him now!_

Her mouth opened slightly with the revelation and she looked down, feeling the energy begin to pulsate through her limbs. She bit her lip and then swerved around her eyes falling on the Dream Victor before she threw her hands forwards, fire ravaging from her fingertips.

The strength of the flames was so powerful that it forced her to her knees. She dug into the ground below with her toes, trying desperately to cling on as she continued the caustic attack on Viothen.

Viothen stood stunned, his legs convulsing as her attack caught him off guard. Kim fell further to the ground, forcing her eyes to stay open as Viothen's mouth fell open and his eyes started to glow. She could see his pupils almost explode as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed into a heap, sparks spitting into the air as the formable amour began to split, crimson blood pouring from him as he lay motionless.

As he lay there dead.

* * *

Kim tried to lift herself from the ground as exhaustion pulsed through her veins, her body sweltering in a mass of flames. 

_I can't believe it…I can't believe he's dead. I did it! _

She flinched as she felt something touch her shoulder and instinctually straightened up.

"It's okay, Kimberly, it's me." Remy said gently to her.

She clumsily straightened her legs, and stepped back, trying to allow herself a moment to clear her mind.

"It's okay, you've just been through a phenomenal amount of energy…but you're okay now, you've done it- you've killed Viothen."

"For real?" she breathed, the sound chocking from her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

He nodded and then lowered his gaze, neither knowing what to say.

"What just happened then?" she asked.

"You killed Viothen…like you were meant to-."

"No," Kim cut in, shaking her head, "Not that, I mean what was he talking about the prophecy…are you going to…"

"Kill you?" Remy finished her sentence. She sighed and shook his head, "I was supposed to kill you, after which Viothen was supposed to kill me."

"I don't understand, if you were meant to do that, then why did you let me live? I thought you said you can't change fate?"

"I meant to say you shouldn't…I've committed the ultimate sin here today, Kimberly, but I know I'm doing it for the better good." He replied.

"But you told me you're the holder of fate- if you are, then who can punish you, isn't it your right to decide what will happen?"

"It was my job. But my time has come to an end now, I don't have the powers or the abilities I once had. I will have to answer for the choices I made here today, but I know that I wouldn't have made any other choice," he continued, "I want you to live, I want you to continue on your life with the Seraph powers…you're an angel to this universe now, and with it you will be protected forever." He explained gently, a tight smile appearing on his face.

She lightly smiled back, wanting to embrace the man for his sacrifice, yet knowing that he wouldn't welcome it.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then cleared her throat, "Thank you for everything, Remy. I hope that you can make the natural beauty of Chimera shine for many thousands of years…but what happens now, I mean, how do I get my friends and I back home?"

"You need to send you and your friends back home using your powers," he informed her.

She nodded and then stepped past him, walking towards the exit. She paused, and then looked over her shoulder, "Stay safe, Remy, I hope to see you soon."

He nodded and she continued on, making her way to a quiet cell two doors up. She hadn't wanted to mention to Remy that she intended to reverse time in order for them to get home, but she had a feeling inside her that he somehow knew. _He didn't stop me, so it must be what must happen._

She took a deep breath, trying to clear the blaze in her vision. _Please let this work_, she prayed as she recited the crucial spell that would take her and the rangers back home.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Teaser for Chapter 28…**_

Kim blinked for a moment and then inhaled quickly as everything suddenly came flooding back to her…

_A/N #2- Woohoo, so Kimberly killed the Dream Victor! And she's still alive, which is a good thing...so it seems Remy was lying to her yet again, in regards to the propehcy and the fact that he was supposed to kill her in the end. But, like always, who knows...he was lying about a lot of things! If he was telling the truth, then he broke his own rules and changed the course of fate which is apparently the worst sin anyone with their powers can perform. He has warned her in the past about trying to alter fate, but he did it himself and it seems he knows that she plans to do it herself when she returns herself and the rangers back home, which is why he told her to use her powers to get them back (otherwise, I suspect he would have told them to go back to earth via the portal). But now it's time to see if Kimberly's spell will get her and the others back to Earth...fingers crossed!_


	28. Erase and Fast Forward

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 28 – Erase and Fast Forward**

By Chanelle Summer

Thanks for all your Reviews, guys, they made my day!

* * *

"Kim!" 

Kim blinked her eyes, and instantly rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. _I'm soooooo tired…can't they just leave me alone…_

"Kim, come on!"

Kim groaned and reluctantly rolled back over, looking up at Chrissy who was shaking her head. Kim blinked for a moment and inhaled quickly as everything suddenly came flooding back to her…

_Chimera…did the spell work? Where am I, where are the others?_

Kim shook her head and stared blankly at her friend.

"Kim, heeelllloooo," Chris said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry…" Kim murmured, pushing the blanket off her so she could sit up.

Chris smiled, "It's okay, gosh for a minute there I thought I was going to have to drag you to the radio station," she teased, turning around.

Kim frowned as she watched her go over to the wardrobe and began to fiddle around in the closet with her back to her.

_What's going on? _Kim wondered, _everything seems to be okay…_

Chris suddenly grabbed an outfit on a hanger and pulled it out, turning to face Kim. She frowned when she noticed Kim's obviously lost expression. "What's wrong?" she asked confused, "I thought you'd be up all getting your hair and all that ready…I know you had a late night, but gees, did you have a bad sleep or something?" she asked as she slumped on her bed across from Kim.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, I did, actually…"

"It must be all the excitement," Chris piped up, "I know I was excited enough, but it must be so much more exciting when you've won Gold!" she exclaimed.

Kim felt her heart stop with Chris's final words, her jaw dropping open, "What?" she whispered breathless.

Chris frowned again and then stepped up, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "I'm going to leave you be so you can wake up and come back to earth, okay? You've obviously got a major hangover going on…I'm gonna pop down to Macca's and get you something greasy for brekkie, and when I get back, I want to see you looking all gorgeous and hot for all your interviews!" she told her, standing up and walking for the door.

"Wait, Chris!" Kim suddenly stammered.

Chris turned around, "Yeah?"

"Um, what date is it?"

Chris frowned, "What do you mean, sheesh you've really got to lay off the low fat diet babe, I think it's starting to affect your brain," she commented, flashing a quick smile to reassure her she was joking. She then grabbed her purse and flounced out the door without saying a further word.

Kim let out a deep sigh and then threw her legs over the side of her bed, leaning over to her desk to fumble for the remote control. She pointed it to the compact television, watching as the news slowly illuminated the screen, the glowing lighting up the dim room. She watched the report with disinterest, suddenly frowning as the date flashed along the bottom of the screen.

…_The 24th of March!_

She dropped the remote carelessly, instantly turning for the phone. The clock beside it was flashing five in the morning. _Do I call Tommy? What do I do?_

She suddenly snapped her head to the right, as there was a knock on the door.

"Kim, are you there?" the visitor called out, Kim instantly recognizing his voice.

* * *

Jason waited nervously in front of the door, hearing only the faint murmur of a television. 

He felt his heart pounding as he suddenly heard movement behind the door. _Please let it be Kim…_after waking up in some strange motel room, he'd instantly searched around, discovering that he was in Florida. He had then put two and two together and phoned for a cab, asking the driver to take him to Kim's athletics' complex. On the way he'd listened carefully to the radio, taken aback when the announcer said it was the twenty-fourth of March. Jason didn't know what that meant, but he knew it made him feel uneasy.

He stepped back as the door flew open and Kim stood in front of him, staring at him equally shocked.

"Ohmigosh…" she breathed, raising her hand to her chest.

He smiled back at her speechless.

She suddenly reached forward, touching his arm and then looked up at him, a smile flourishing across her face. "We made it!" she squealed, and jumped into his arms.

He swung her around three times and then put her back down.

"Quick, come in," she said to him, pulling on his arm and closing the door behind them. He glanced around carefully.

"It's okay, I'm the only one here," Kim reassured him as she brushed past and then turned to face him.

"The other's aren't here?" Jason asked concerned.

Kim shook her head, "Not that I know of…I just woke up, I was so confused, and then when Chrissy finally left me in peace, I was gonna try and call Tommy, but then you arrived."

"I woke up in a motel room," Jason explained, "I've never seen the place before."

They stood in silence and then Jason's eyes narrowed as he noticed something hanging on the post of Kim's dressing table.

"Kim…" he exclaimed breathless, as he walked over to the shiny ornament. He grabbed it in his hands, running his fingers over the surface of the gleaming, circular piece of Gold.

He looked back as he noticed Kim flop on her bed.

"Kim," he repeated, "You won the Gold, you won your gymnastics competition!"

Kim nodded her head bleakly, her dark eyes downcast. "Yeah, It looks like I did…"

Jason's face fell as he noticed the sadness in her features, and gently let the medal go, walking over to sit beside her. _She missed out on the biggest event of her life…the thing she worked hardest for, her biggest achievement, something she didn't even get to experience…_

He put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her quickly, "Did you notice the date?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's like nearly the end of March," she said with a sigh, "I don't know what happened, somehow we got back home, but we've skipped like nearly two months…"

"Yeah, it looks like the whole time you were in Chimera we've skipped, but somehow life went on without us…so your power worked, you managed to erase all the bad things that happened…"

"But how can that be?" she asked him, "I mean, on my desk I found all these Polaroid's of me at the finals…how could we have existed and done all those things when we weren't even here?"

Jason shook his head, "I have no idea, but we need to go and find out-."

They looked up as the sports report came up on the screen, and Jason leant over to grab the remote on the floor, turning the volume up as an image of Kim flourished across the screen.

"Oh my gosh, that's me!" Kim exclaimed, as an image of her standing on the podium flashed before them.

"Young star Kimberly Hart, who only recently celebrated her eighteenth birthday, stunned audiences and judges alike with her rock solid performances on all four apparatuses. The Californian won the Gold on the beam and floor rotations, her two signature events as well as a surprise win on the vault. Her impressive all-round score gave her a clear win over Russian gymnast Nadia Vlenorich, to take away the all-round individual title…" the voice over reported.

Jason's jaw dropped as the screen cut to a clip of Kim hugging her mother, and then followed her as she turned to hug Jason and Kat, "No way, how can that be!" he exclaimed.

_How did we possibly exist here, when we weren't even here!_

"Whoa, that is like totally weird!" Kim exclaimed with disbelief.

They both turned their heads as the door swung open, and Kim's roommate walked in. She looked at them surprised, tossing a paper bag at Kim.

"Hey Jason, sorry I didn't realize you would be here so early. I would have grabbed you some food otherwise."

Jason shook his head, "Nah, it's fine."

"Where are the other's, are they meeting us there?" she asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm not sure," Kim stammered.

Chrissy nodded, and then motioned to Kim "You haven't moved from the place I left you in…you have an interview starting in like twenty minutes!"

_Interview?_ Jason flashed Kim a confused look.

She ignored him and quickly nodded, "Ah yeah, sure, of course I remember!" Kim said with a nervous laugh, "I'm just totally out of it…I'll go and get ready now."

Chrissy nodded satisfied, and Jason watched as Kim got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes, and reached up to rub his face. He glanced around the bright location, realizing he was lying on the couch at home. He paused a moment as he tried to recollect how he fell asleep on the couch, when suddenly he remembered what happened. 

_We made it back from Chimera! But where's Kimberly? And the others?_

Tommy instantly lifted his hand to his temple as his head pounded_…great, that's what you call a bad headache…_ he slowly pulled himself up and wondered through to the kitchen, noticing a scrap piece of paper sitting on the dining table.

He lifted it up and glanced over it quickly: Hope you are feeling a bit better, sweetie, I left some lunch for in the fridge take it easy and I'll see you when I get home, Love mom.

Tommy frowned and then looked down startled as a familiar beeping sounded from his wrist.

_My communicator!_

"I'm here!" he stammered.

"Tommy, stand by for teleportation," Zordon's voice sounded as Tommy stood back and was teleported.

He stared around the Command Center, breaking into a smile when he saw his teammates.

"We made it!" he exclaimed, as Aisha and Kat rushed over to engulf him in a hug.

"WELCOME HOME, TOMMY, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK," Zordon said to him.

Tommy pulled back slowly from Aisha, a frown suddenly appearing on his face. "Where's Kimberly?"

"She's safe and sound, Tommy," Alpha responded, as the android continued to poke around at the control board.

"And what about Jason, Zack and Trini?"

"Trini and Zack and currently on a flight home to Angel Grove," Alpha explained, "Jason is in Florida with Kimberly."

"VIEW THE VIEWING GLOBE."

They all turned around, Tommy smiling with relief as Kim's face appeared on the screen.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, KIMBERLY SUCCESSFULLY MANAGED TO REWIND THE EVENTS THAT FOLLOWED HER KIDNAPPING INTO THE DREAM VICTOR'S DIMENSION, HOWEVER IN THE PROCESS IT APPEARS THAT A DISTORTION OCCURRED, CAUSING YOU ALL TO BE RETURNED EXACTLY THE AMOUNT OF TIME YOU'VE BEEN AWAY."

"I can't believe Kimberly did it!" Aisha exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait a minute, Zordon…are you saying that we've skipped time?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Affirmative," Billy replied, "The date is the twenty-fourth of March."

"What?" Tommy exclaimed, "We were away for that long?"

The other's nodded.

"Where did you guys wake up? I woke up on the couch at home…" Tommy said.

"We woke up in a motel room," Kat told him, "Zordon teleported us here straight away, but we later learned that we were in Florida."

"Florida?"

"YES TOMMY. THE OTHER RANGERS WERE IN FLORIDA TO SUPPORT KIMBERLY DURING HER GYMNASTICS CHAMPIONSHIP. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WERE VERY ILL, AND WERE UNABLE TO MAKE IT, WHICH IS WHY YOU WERE NOT WITH THEM."

Tommy frowned, "I don't understand, what does that mean?"

"Life continued on here without us, Tommy," Billy explained in as simple terms as possible, "Even though we skipped the two months, life here on Earth didn't change, which means we continued to exist here alongside everyone...only now, we're going to suffer some effects, as none of us has any recollection of what went on here in the last two months, but we're continuing on the events from now on. So, Kim has been completeing in her gymnastics competition, which is why she woke up in Florida."

_Oh God! Kim's championship…she missed it!_

"The Pan Globals…" Tommy said glumly, "That means that Kim missed her championship…god, she's gonna be crushed…" he shook his head, and then raised his gaze, "But wait, how did she go?"

"Why don't you turn around and ask me?" he soft, familiar voice came from behind him.

Tommy swerved around, unable to contain a gasp as his eyes fell on her as she stood before him. Her hair was smooth, falling neatly last her shoulders; her make-up perfectly worn, her figure gorgeously highlighted in a sleek pair of black pants, matching halter neck and heels.

"So, like, aren't you gonna ask?" she teased, biting her lip as she flashed him a cheeky grin.

He broke into a smile and literally ran across the room, lifting her into a tight hug. He could feel her squeeze him back, and rested his head briefly on hers, enjoying the smell of her perfume.

Kim pulled back slowly, as the other rangers came over to her, all of them embracing her and swapping excited chit-chat.

Tommy turned to smile at Jason, the two best friends giving each other a quick hug. "I can't believe we're here," Jason said to him.

"So, how did you go Kim?" Kat asked out loud, "With your gymnastics?"

Kim smiled tightly, exchanging a quick glance with Jason, "Well, I did good…real good, actually. I won the all-round title-."

"Are you serious?" Tommy cut in excited, "You won the gold!"

She nodded, "Yep, although while I should be spending the day today relishing in all my glory, I've had to spend it sweating through radio and television interviews all over Florida, talking about an event that I didn't even attend."

"Luckily Kim was able to convince her mom that she wanted to watch the competition on tape earlier in the morning…we told her that she just wanted to re-live the moment, but really we were just seeing it for the first time," Jason spoke up.

"I was kinda bummed when I found out, "Kim admitted, "But, I was so relieved that I made it home, that I couldn't possibly think about it too much. When Zordon confirmed that everyone was back safe, I knew this day was more important then my gymnastics competition."

"So, what happened in Chimera? Did you beat the Dream Victor?" Rocky asked.

Kim smiled thoughtfully to herself, obviously reliving the fateful moment in her mind, "Yeah, it took everything I had, but he's destroyed."

"But what happened to Remy?" Aisha asked concerned.

"And Zedd and Goldar…you didn't manage to kill two bird brains with one stone by any chance?" Adam added hopefully.

Kim shook her head, a slight scowl flashing on her face, "Unfortunately both Zedd and Goldar chickened out and retreated…," she continued, "As for Remy, he's safe and sound…hopefully he'll have the peace he needs now to rebuild Chimera into the beautiful world it is," she paused, looking around slightly apprehensively, "But are you guys all okay, after everything that happened...?"

Adam nodded, "Asides from our initial confusion, we're all in one piece and grateful that you were able to get us back home."

"Completely!" Aisha added with a grin.

"But what about your powers?" Tommy asked Kim, reaching out to touch her arm. "Do you still have them?"

"KIMBERLY HAS RETAINED ALL OF HER LIGHT SERAPH POWERS," Zordon responded, the rangers all turning to face their mentor as he continued, "THESE POWERS HAVE BECOME A PART OF HER AND WILL REMAIN WITH HER. WHILE IT IS A POWER SOURCE WE ARE NOT YET FAMILIAR WITH, WE WILL BEGIN WORK IMMEDIATELY ON HER NEW ABILITIES IN THE HOPE THAT WE CAN MODIFY THEM INTO A SOURCE SHE CAN USE ALONGSIDE YOU ALL IN BATTLE."

Tommy's gaze widened, "What do you mean, Zordon? Kim's going to fight with us?"

"Like as a ranger?" Aisha exclaimed.

"Only if you guys want me to," Kim announced, turning to face them all, "I've only spoken briefly to Zordon and Alpha about it, but it seems that that's what fate has in store for me. I guess in a way, I was always meant to be by you guys, and hopefully now with my added powers we'll be strong enough to one day defeat Rita and Zedd for good."

Tommy stared at her speechless, his ears ringing…_am I hearing this right? She's really going to be by my side again!_

"Yes, I am," she confirmed his train of thought with a smile, "But unfortunately there's some loose ends I have to finish in Florida first."

"Yeah, Kim has one more interview tonight," Jason explained, "Which you probably need to get back to before anyone notices you're gone."

She nodded, and then smiled reluctantly, "Yeah, but I'll be back…I've already told my mom that I need a break as soon as possible," she said, "It'll be a little tricky juggling all my commitments for the next few months, but I'm hoping once my contracts all expire, I'll be able to settle back here in time for college."

"Man, that's fantastic news!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Completely," Billy agreed with a smile, "I'll be in touch with you so we can work on your powers when you have the spare time."

She nodded, "Sounds great…" she turned to Tommy, "So, there's gonna be a reunion dance held for me at the end of next week at the Youth Center…"

They all looked at her confused and she giggled, "You guys don't know about it yet, but it's happening, in fact Tommy's supposed to be the one organizing it…" she paused, "Anyway, I was wondering Tommy, if you wanted to go with me?" she asked.

Tommy broke into a smile, taken aback by her request, "Of course I will!" he said with a laugh.

She let out a small squeal of joy and jumped in his arms for another hug. He couldn't believe the thoughts going through his mind. It was crazy! They made it back home, and everything had immediately slipped right into place. He didn't want to let her go.

She kissed him on the cheek, before stepping back beside Jason.

"We'll see you guys soon," Kim said to them all, "I'll give you all a call tonight," she finished, before they both disappeared.

_I can't wait to see you again._

**To Be Concluded…**

_Next Chapter is the Final Chapter! Don't Miss It! I'll try and get it up within the next 1-2 days!_


	29. The Happy Ending

**THE DREAM VICTOR**

**Chapter 29 – The Happy Ending…?**

The final chapter! Yay!

_**Mili**- Thanks for your review! Yes, I have computer problems, I've been visiting my uncle's house every day this week to type the final chapters up and upload them. It's a pain, but worth it! I got your last email, thanks so much- I'll reply as soon as I get a longer moment on the net to myself._

_**NeverStoppingPen**- Yes, there will be a sequel!_

_**Jade**- Thanks again for your review! As always, I can count on you to give me great feedback on all areas of my work. Thanks so much for all your reviews, you've been amazing!_

_**C2**- Thanks for all your reviews as well! I really liked that you have enjoyed the story thus far! Don't worry, I don't have any hassels with anyone questioning my work...it's good, because I know then what a range of people think. Well, Tommy and Kim don't have to explain the break up, etc, because that happened after Kim was kidnapped to Chimera- the Dream Victor took her after her first conversation with Chrissy in the bedroom back in Ch1, so all the events that happened after that were erased, and instead life went by as normal. Tommy was very sick...but maybe that's something that will be explored in the next story...remember, the rangers have all come back with no knowledge on what they apparently did over the two months they were gone...I reckon it will take a bit of time for them to work it all out!_

_**TrueRomantic**- Thankyou to you for all your amazing reviews! You are fantastic, and I appreciate you reading my story! Read my comment to C2 above, it'll answer any questions you might have about the rewinding of the events. Thanks again!_

* * *

_Friday, April 4th 1997_

_The Hillard residence, Angel Grove._

"Keep your head still," Kim told Trini as she reached over for a another hair pin, while she held the long, jet black hair in its carefully styled bun.

"Kim, Trini, Aisha's here!" Kim heard Kat call out from the front door.

Kim smiled with anticipation as she continued to finish Trini's hairstyle. The three girls had spent the last three hours together, getting ready for the big reunion dance at the Youth Center. The afternoon had shown Kim just how much she had missed her friends while she had been in Florida, and of course, only made her cherish them more since they had returned from Chimera.

"So, did you talk to Tommy on the phone last night?" Trini asked, bringing Kim out of her thoughts.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, but we kept it to only thirty minutes…It felt so strange talking to him on the phone, when I'd only just returned to Angel Grove, but he said he wanted to surprise me tonight, so I guess in a way that's really romantic…I think his mom has found our daily calls a little strange, but it's been a little difficult to return to things like we have, and not look a little crazy," Kim explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, everyone has been trying to sneakily get some information on what we supposedly did during the two months that we were away, but I think it's only causing our relatives to question our sanity!" Trini commented.

"Well, from what I've gathered, life went by peacefully…I mean, it's almost like the world was a better place without us here! My mom was commenting on how amazing it was that there were no alien attacks on earth since January," Kim revealed and then sighed, "I'm just relieved that I was able to erase everything, the letter, the pregnancy, the exposure of the rangers identities…even though they're things that we'll always have to remember, at least we can continue on our lives now with some sort of normality."

"And what a better way then with a party!" Trini said with a grin, passing Kim another hair pin.

Kim let out a little squeal herself…_It's gonna be an amazing night_, she thought, smiling to herself without realizing.

"Um, Kim, what's with the goofy grin?" Aisha teased from the doorway of Kat's room.

Kim broke into a smile, taken aback by how stunning her friend looked in her burnt-yellow shaded dress. "Oh my gosh, Aisha, you look totally amazing!" she gushed.

Aisha giggled and twirled around before sauntering through and flopping down on Kat's bed. "My hair took hours, I was starting to freak out that I wouldn't make it in time!"

"Well, it looks fantastic," Trini praised.

"There you go, Trini, all done!" Kim announced, wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders from behind.

"Thanks, Kim, it looks great!" she smiled, hugging her back.

They turned as Kat walked through the door and put her hands on her hips, "Kim, you better finish getting ready, we're supposed to meet the guys there at…" she quickly glanced at her watch, "In fifteen minutes!"

"Gosh, I didn't realize!" Kim exclaimed.

She quickly rushed over and slowly pulled her top over her head, being careful not to ruin her French bun. She then removed her dress from its suit cover, knowing the surprise her wardrobe choice would cause.

"Kim…" she heard Kat say behind her.

"Hang on, let me finish getting it on," Kim replied as she tugged the short, strapless dress on. She turned her head around, motioning for Kat to zip it up.

She took a deep breath and swerved around, lifting her shoulders in anticipation.

"You're wearing black?" Kat exclaimed, her mouth wide open in surprise.

Kim giggled at her response, "Well, after the last two months I've had, I felt like a refreshing change…plus, I found it in my wardrobe, I must have brought it during the 'missing' two months!"

"Ooh, Tommy's gonna like it, I betcha," Aisha said with a smile.

"So, does it look good?" Kim asked, as her friends stared at her silence.

Kat broke into a large smile and walked toward her, "You look beautiful Kim, honestly, the guys are gonna die when they see you."

"Thanks," she replied, turning around quickly to admire herself in Kat's hanging mirror.

"Alright girls, let's get out of here and have some fun!" Aisha announced with a smile, as the four friends flooded out of the room.

* * *

"Do you want another cup of punch?" Zack asked, leaning over to her with another plastic cup. 

Kim laughed mid-way through guzzling the glass that she had, his comment making her cough and then choke, "No!" she gasped as she began to cough. Zack laughed, and pounded her on the back until she signaled she'd recovered.

Kim took some deep breaths and then smiled, as she looked out at the dance floor at her reunion party, unable to stifle the utter joy she'd had that evening at the Youth Center. It took her an entire thirty minutes just to make her way through the hallway, with old friends, acquaintances, even teachers stopping her on the walk in to chat and catch up. When she was finally able to pull herself away from all the initial commotion, she was taken away by the effort her friends had all gone for her.

The center had been transformed into a dance floor, complete with a fantastic sound system and colored disco lights. Balloons and streamers covered every inch of the roof, while a large serving table ran up the center with trays of nibbles and cakes. Then when Tommy brought out a huge bouquet of flowers for her and a present, she's instantly began to cry to her embarrassment, something which everyone around her found quite amusing.

Rocky later told her that Tommy bet him that she would cry, his revelation making her smile, _There's nothing better then being surrounded by those that know you best in the world,_ she'd thought to herself.

After filling up on three slices of gourmet pizza and at least six pieces of cake, she'd spent the following two hours straight dancing it all off to a great collection of disco favorites. Everyone asked her to dance at least once, the three minutes she spent with each person allowing her an intimate moment to catch up. _Now, if only I can get another dance with Tommy…_

She looked back over Zack's shoulder, spotting the white ranger walking towards them. He waved to her and she lifted her hand up, motioning for him to come over. She couldn't help but smile dreamingly his way, taken aback by how hot he looked in jeans and a crisp cream shirt, the sleeves slightly rolled just the way she liked them…_I am so lucky…_

"Hey gorgeous, you should have danced with me to that song!" he said to her, touching her shoulder as he flopped in the seat beside her.

"Looks like you were having too much fun dancing with your mom!" Kim teased, giving Mrs. Oliver a quick wave across the room.

Tommy laughed, punching her gently on the arm.

"Hey man, I wouldn't do that if I were you, she'll kick your butt!" Zack said in a mock warning tone.

"Guys! Did you just see what Bulk and Skull did?" Aisha burst out as she ran over to their table with Rocky and Adam close behind her.

Kim shook her head, _I'd hate to imagine…_

"Yeah, well I'm sure no matter what those two did, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Tommy said.

"Speaking of surprises, have you seen the way Billy and Kat have been dancing tonight…" Zack said, motioning to the pink and blue rangers who were slow dancing together in the corner, "They've been dancing like that to disco tunes! It's just great to see Billy-man finding himself some lovin' with a sweet young girl!"

"Well, you can thank Kim for getting them together, she's our official resident cupid," Aisha said.

"Which reminds me, Kim," Rocky began, crouching down beside her, "You see that girl over there?" he continued, pointing to a blond girl who was standing near the punch bowl, "Could you maybe tell me if she…you know, likes me?"

Kim spat her punch back into her cup, as Tommy began to laugh, "What!" she exclaimed. She shook her head, trying to compose herself, "Rocky, I can't reveal information like that!"

"Aw, come on, like just a hint!" Rocky begged.

"Um, I think Kim would have to fully brain wash her to make her at all interested in you!" Adam teased.

Rocky rolled his eyes and Kim gave him her best puppy-dog look, "Sorry Rocky can't help ya…"

Kim looked up as'I love you always forever' by Donna Lewisstarted playing. She jumped up, grabbing Tommy's arm, "Oh my gosh, I totally love this song!" she exclaimed, pulling him behind as the couple made their way to the now quarter filled dance floor.

She swerved again to face him, falling comfortably into his arms as they simultaneously began to move to the light-hearted tune. He lifted her hand up in his and gazed down at her, making her smile.

"Wow, this night has been totally amazing!" she gushed dreamingly.

"I know, I can't believe how much of a contradiction the past two weeks have been…I never thought we'd end up here…" Tommy replied, "I just feel so lucky to have you, Kim…after everything we went through, this feels like the ultimate celebration, something which you deserve most of all."

He leant down, softly kissing her on the lips. His touch was like static electricity and she felt like she was floating, as if everything else around them just disappeared.

She pulled away for a breath and then kissed him back quickly, pausing as she noticed the commotion of her friends from back at the table. Kat and Billy had joined the other rangers, and Rocky and Zack were loudly teasing them with everything they had.

Kim's eyes met with Tommy's and she giggled, "Nothing really changes, does it?" she commented, motioning over his shoulder.

Tommy shook his head "With those guys, never!" he answered with a laugh, "But then again, it means that life can never be boring…no matter what happens, you know there's always people around you to make you laugh or feel better."

Kim smiled, taken aback by Tommy's deep and meaningful comment, "Wow, Tommy, you're turning into a sensitive man before my very eyes."

"Well, I hope it's enough to hang onto the stunning young woman in front of me," he commented, his head coming closer to hers.

She brushed her nose against his, and then kissed him again. She pulled away as the song slowly came to an end, a familiar dance beat taking over.

"Now, let's really dance!" she challenged him with a grin.

* * *

Jason finished up from in the kitchen, Ernie excising him for the remainder of the night, which was slowly coming to an end. He'd offered to help the restaurant owner in the kitchen, but after washing more dishes then he cared to ever see again, he was now completely in the mood to unwind with his friends. 

_The first thing I need to do, is get a dance with the girl of the night…_

He spotted her strutting away on the dance floor with Tommy; the duo dancing only a short distance away from the other's who were cheering them on.

"Hey Jason!" Trini beamed as he sat down beside her, giving Rocky and Zack high fives on his way down.

"You finished in the kitchen?" Zack asked.

Jason nodded, "Not a moment too soon!"

"Kim was looking for you all night," Kat told him, "She wants to dance with you."

"Well, I'll strut my moves to the next song!" he announced. He stood up, slowly approaching his two dancing friends.

Kim broke into a huge grin when she spotted him, "Hey Jase!" she gushed.

He offered a little wave as he got beside Tommy, "You mind if I steal your wife for the next dance?" he asked lightly.

Tommy nodded, slapping him lightly on the back, "Gladly! She's all yours, bro, hopefully she won't completely wear you out!" he exclaimed, as he left the floor and took a seat beside Trini.

"Come on, get movin'!" Kim exclaimed to Jason, grabbing his hands and flinging them around in an attempt to get him to dance.

"Okay, okay!" he gave in, as the two continued to dance as the disco music came to an end.

"Sheesh," Kim breathed, slumping her shoulders, "I think he's played disco music the entire night!"

Just then, everyone beside them got up, close and personal with their dance partners as'Because you loved me' by Celine Dionbegan to play. Kim giggled, as she stretched out her arms and Jason pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his chest as they swayed away, Jason ignoring the stupid looks Zack was giving him.

"So typical they'd play a love song now!" Jason mused.

"Yeah, well it's nice to just get a slow song after all that dancing," Kim replied.

"So, you had a good night?" Jason asked her, looking down on her.

She lifted her head from his chest and nodded, "Totally," she gushed, her eyes twinkling away in the light, "It's been completely and utterly one of the best nights of my life! I mean, to have everyone I love in the world with me, just laughing and talking makes up for all the suffering we experienced…"

"Well, you deserve this more than anyone, Kim," Jason told her, "We've been friends since my first memory, and I've never seen you shine so brightly like you did in Chimera…you took such amazing care of us all, despite all the personal struggles you were dealing with."

Kim blinked, "Oh my gosh, Jase! You're gonna make me cry!" she breathed, lightly slapping him on the shoulder, "You don't have to say those things, really…I couldn't have done it without you guys. Especially you…you were there for me when everyone else didn't know how to feel, and I'll never forget that. Tommy and I are both lucky that in the heat of it, you were there for both of us, so that we could finally see the truth."

"I didn't even think about it twice," he admitted, as she rested her head back against him.

They continued to slowly rock to the ballad until it slowly mellowed away and the D.J. announced that it was the end of the music for the night.

Kim reluctantly pulled away, giving him a quick smile, "Thanks for the dance," she said as the others came over to them from the table.

"So, where to now my friends?" Zack asked with a toothy grin, slapping his hands together.

Jason nodded, "Off to my place, the night is only young!" he announced, "I've got a hankering for some charades, some good flicks and not to mention I'll gladly challenge anyone to a game of Twister!"

"Twister!" Kim exclaimed exasperated, "Jase! I can't play Twister in this dress, it's way too short in all the wrong areas!"

The guys laughed at her, Tommy shrugging her shoulders indifferently. She slapped him on the arm, giving him a playful scowl, "Tommy Oliver, don't even think about it!" she hissed.

"Darn you and your ability to read minds!" he commented, holding back a smile.

"Well, I may not be up for Twister unless I get to change, but I'll gladly challenge anyone to a game of Charades!" she offered cheekily.

They all groaned, Zack commenting that she was banned from playing charades as they made their way towards the exit for Jason's house.

* * *

_Kim opened the door, moving her hand blindly up the wall in search for the light switch. She flicked the switch and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her. She took two steps and then cringed in pain as she felt something sharp cut into her bare foot. She crouched down, noticing splinters of glass glistening in the eerie light._

_Broken Glass._

_She looked up and noticed them all over the ground. Her photo frames were scattered all over the floor, their glass covers smashed across the plush carpet._

_What happened?_

_She took another step, grimacing as she felt more sharp splinters cut the soles of her feet. Kneeling down, she reached forward and picked up the heart shape frame. She glanced at it, and then shook her head. The photo, the memory, it was different._

_Where's Aisha?_

_The photo was changed…Kim stood by herself in the photograph, alone._

_She reached out, picking up what was a photo of her and Tommy…_

…_But he wasn't there._

_Jason was…instead._

_She stood up again, and peered over the other photos._

_They're different…where are the others, where are they!_

_She heard a voice behind her and turned, hearing a screeching noise coming from the bathroom. She began for the room, feeling no fear. Feeling nothing but the cuts to her feet. She reached out for the sliding door and pushed it open._

_The red writing was sprawled across the mirror. The message was clear:_

"_ERASE AND REWIND."_

Kim's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding in her temple.

_A dream Kim, just another stupid dream…_

She tried to steady her breathing, gently turning her head. Tommy was sound asleep, his arm wrapped around her like a blanket. She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, noticing Jason sleeping soundly in the nearby recliner, the other's sprawled around the room, still peacefully asleep where they crashed after playing their final game of Twister at three in the morning.

She glanced over to the clock on the video machine, the glowing panel flashing 'four-thirty' in the morning.

Great, we only went to sleep like forty-five minutes ago… 

"Are you okay? Tommy whispered, his softly spoke words startling her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"No, it's okay…you had a bad dream?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

Kim shook her head quickly, "No, I think I'm just overtired."

She lowered her head, snuggling back into his awaiting arm. She felt his chest begin to move as he almost immediately began to lightly snore. She sighed and pressed her eyes closed, trying to long herself back into slumber.

* * *

The man waked down the corridor, shaking his head at the sorry state of the once grand kingdom. Walls that were supposed to be unbreakable, a power that was supposed to be invincible…She had left them to drown in their own blood, but now it was his turn to take them. They now belonged to him. 

He walked through the open entrance, sweeping his long dark cloak behind him as he sauntered through. He raised his eyebrow at the gagged man, chained to the throne in the center of the room. The muffled groans came on stronger as he approached him, his hands struggling in the restraints.

The prisoner's groans grew to a muffled scream, his eyes darting around with madness. He captor smiled at him bemused. "How does it feel father? How does it feel to be the one with no control…you can thank me for wasting another moment on you, but don't worry, I'm not as stupid as my brothers were," he continued, "She was responsible for you still being here, but you can't avoid me anymore."

He smirked again, and then slightly removed his father's gag, curious in what the old fool had to say.

"What has become of you Vithida!" Remy begged, coughing as he tried to clear the saliva in his throat.

"What, you don't like it?" Vithida mused, motioning to his disfigured appearance.

"I thought you were dead!" Remy coughed.

Vithida laughed, "Well, yes, that's true, I am dead father…I _am_ the dead…but tell me this, did you really think you'd get away with it? You out of everyone should know that you can't beat fate, and most importantly you can't avoid death…don't worry, her time will come too."

"NO, Vith-."

Vithida pulled the gag back up, drowning his father's screams to mere gurgles.

He stood up as a creature walked in, "What is it Ledle?"

"I was wondering if you were ready to return to your lair, Lord Vithida?"

Vithida nodded his head, "Yes, I cannot waste another moment here; bodies to take and all."

Ledle bowed, "Of course. But what is to be done with the human child?"

Vithida thought to himself for a moment before responding "Kill it, and then bring it to me, I'll be taking him with me."

"As you wish, Lord Vithida."

Vithida raised his hand, irritated, "You will refer to me as my proper title now, Ledle, my name is Death…Vithida no longer exists." He responded, before turning around and killing Remy in the blink of an eye.

**The End…?**

Thank you for reading The Dream Victor, the first episode in my multi-part series!

Keep a look out for my new story in this series, titled "The Ripples of Fate." It's still in production, but once completed, will be released on this site, so I hope to see you all again soon! If you thought this story had a lot of twists and turns, then you won't want to miss out what happens in the next installment in this multi-part series.

_A sneak peak into the next story in this series…_

Life seems to have continued on as normal after Kim rewound events to save herself and the rangers from Chimera, but has fate really let her get away with her choice to change destiny? It seems that certain holders or power are not happy, but how hard will destiny punish Kim for her decision? Has she really managed to escape the pains she thought she'd avoided, or can one change cause a catastrophic ripple of events? Old wounds will resurface with the realization that you can't escape fate, no matter how powerful you are as Kim is dealt some horrible home truths that will ultimately change their lives forever.

THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Please leave a final review or send me an email if you prefer to let me know what you thought overall on this story! I really hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry for ending it with a cliffhanger of sorts! But, I hope that will entice you all to come back and read my next story, so until then, thanks again, stay safe and see ya soon!

Chanelle Summer


End file.
